Ash
by LivinJgrl123
Summary: Is it possible for someone like Ash Holiday, a rebellious seventeen-year-old girl, to get along with someone like Nightwing? Probably not. Can someone like him possibly try to change her before she gets into serious trouble? Or will he have to save her from it? The latter seems to be more likely. *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER!**

**A/N: I had to write another one. Yup, you guessed it! NIGHTWING, PEOPLE! HAHAHAHAHA! I'm trying for happier characters... I don't know if I'll succeed in that though. I can write damaged/depressed/sad/tormented/basically every words that means emotionally upset or something of the like characters SO well. why do you think I write the way i do? so here's a happier attempt at a character! hope you like it!**

Ash Holiday was sitting on the curb of the parking lot in front of Stine High, her chin resting in her hand, her elbow on her knee. She was the only one outside; everyone else had already gone home, or was still inside the school. She could hear the cheerleading squad inside practicing and yawned when she heard her best friend, who was also the team captain, Dani Moor shouting at someone. _Thank God I'm not in that squad_, she thought, amused. Dani was captain for a reason.

A few minutes later girls started filing out the school, still in their overly girlish, yellow-and-green uniforms. They ignored Ash as they walked either towards their cars or straight home. It was almost five-thirty, but didn't need to be home until six.

Currently, she was under "house arrest" as she liked to call it because of her rebellious nature. She didn't do drugs, she didn't go out and have wild parties and wake up naked to same random guy she didn't even recognized, she didn't smoke, and she didn't steal. No, she was an okay-kid, considering who lived in Gotham.

Instead, she snuck out to ride her skateboard after curfew or just disappear altogether so she could listen to her music without the nagging of her family, and she vandalized things. Nothing serious, she just did designs on city buses, expensive cars, fancy buildings that provided workspace for the very rich, and even the rich's homes.

Two nights ago she had been caught vandalizing a limo and had been caught by the family who owned it. The family had told her stepmother, who had been all too eager to punish her, that they wouldn't press charges as long as they kept tabs on their daughter at all times for the next month. In other words, she was grounded until Thanksgiving.

Her family had agreed that she would be grounded until the day before Thanksgiving. Her mother and stepmother had disagreed over her punishment and her mother had managed to cut her punishment by one day.

"Hey, Ash!"

Ash turned her head to see Dani hurrying towards her, looking exhausted. Dani had blonde hair in a pixie cut, wore the perfect amount of makeup, had tan skin, was about a foot taller than her, and had baby blue eyes.

Ash had straight light brown hair with red and green streaks that was pulled up into a pony tail, smooth white skin, mischievous big brown eyes, two piercings per ear, was barely five feet tall, and dressed mostly like a boy: today, she wore baggy jeans, a girl's black tank top, skate boarding shoes, and a huge zip-up sweatshirt that hung halfway to her knees. So, aside from the clothes girls needed to wear and the tank top, she loved boys' clothes.

Ash stood up and grinned when Dani pulled a sweatshirt over her uniform and the two headed off towards the tomboy's house.

"So how's house arrest?" Dani asked brightly as they crossed the street and plopped themselves down on the rickety bench. The bus would make them late, but since Dani was with her, and neither of them lied, so Ash wouldn't get double the punishment.

"It's fun," Ash said sarcastically, "I think they're planning a trip to Disney World to celebrate my failure as a teenager."

"They're probably going to leave you behind," Dani grinned.

"No, they'd take me with them as punishment," Ash snorted. "And then my idiotic evil stepbrother would make me go on rides with him."

The seventeen-year-olds laughed. "You were going to get caught sooner or later," Dani said, tapping her foot impatiently as they continued to wait for the bus. "And as funny and wrong as it is to paint rich people's buildings, I still don't believe that taking your skateboard was necessary."

The tomboy frowned. "That thing is like my lifeline!" She exclaimed angrily. "Celeste insists that she's being lenient for letting me keep my iPod, but my iPod and skateboard go together! Mom understands that about me, so why can't Celeste?"

"Don't know," Dani said, shrugging.

"I see the bus," Ash said abruptly, standing up. "Come on, you can see what being under house arrest is like: and you'd think the ankle tracker would be worse!"

**A/N: Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: thanks for reading!**

Ash and Dani sat at the front bus, because there was no one else except the driver, talking about a math test when something caught the tomboy's attention. She turned around in her seat and pressed her nose up against the glass, only to see a car collide with the bus, sending both her and Dani flying backwards as the rolled once, then twice, landing on its roof. Ash's head was pounding as her vision spun. She could hear Dani's voice, but it seemed so distant.

"Ash? Ash? Ashlynn, can you hear me? Dammit, Ashlynn, say something!" Ash sat up, the left side of her head feeling warm. She put a hand up to her left temple and recoiled when something warm began flowing steadily but slowly through her fingers. Pulling her hand away, she saw blood soaking the sleeve of her sweatshirt. _How come it doesn't hurt?_

"God damn," Ash muttered, looking around to see if anyone to see if the bus driver was okay. She saw him crawling out through the window, the old bastard! She wanted to yell at him for not seeing if his passengers were safe and sound but felt Dani pulling her across the ceiling of the bus and towards the doors. Dani looked fine: just disheveled. The tomboy assessed the cheerleader as the blonde struggled to open the doors, but managed to without help.

"What happened?" Ash asked, feeling as if she wanted to vomit. _Concussion?_

"Let's go see," Dani said, stepping out of the overturned bus and turning to help her friend out. That was when Ash saw the blood trickling down into her friend's hair. Oddly enough, she was more concerned with her friend than she was for herself.

"Get your head checked," Ash mumbled as she managed to crawl out and was suddenly looking at the several heroes a little older than her handcuffing some weird dude who had a giant claw-like hand. There was a green girl, a girl dressed in green, a guy in red and yellow...

"Get your own head checked," Dani retorted as siren's filled the girl's ears. Ash saw that a crumpled car had slammed into the bus. So a weird litlte dude that was basically Captain Hook could do that?

"No, you're bleeding," her friend insisted.

"I know," the other sighed, seeing that there was no need to run. Upon seeing the bus driver, who looked fine, the cheerleader, who did charity work and did fund raisers for schools and orphanages, flipped the guy off.

Ash began laughing, clutching her sides as she plopped down next to her. She would have done the same if a certain boy clad in blue and black kneeled next to her with concern all over his face.

"You okay?" he asked her. The green girl came over to them, frowning.

"I'm fine," Ash said. Pointing to the other girl, she said, "she needs a doctor. Her head is bleeding."

"I thought you called me crazy," Dani grinned, "you're head is bleeding too."

Ash tried to stand up, but she just fell on broken glass. Gritting her teeth, she waved the green girl's hands away. "I've gotten way worse," she explained, "skateboarding can give you some nasty scrapes."

"Do you even know who we are?" the boy in red and yellow asked.

Dani squinted at them. "Nope, boys and girls in capes and costumes and masks don't ring a bell." Turning to Ash, she asked, "should it?"

Ash shrugged. A dull throbbing was being felt in her temple, and Ash frowned. "God damn," she mumbled, touching her hand to her head again, and, once again, recoiled as more blood ran down her arm. She didn't like the feeling of wet sleeves. "I..."

"Ashlynn! Danika!" the girls looked up to see both their mothers rushing towards them. Ash's mother, Tori, clad in black leather and combat boots, and Dani's, Helena, in a lawyer's dress suit. Both mother's ran to their daughters and hugged them tightly.

"You stupid girl," Tori chided, ignoring the blood on her expensive jacket, "what did I tell you about riding buses?"

Ash thought a moment. She shrugged. "I feel sleepy, Mom."

"We'll get you to a hospital," Tori promised, worried. Turning to Nightwing, she asked, "well you help her to ambulance?"

Ash felt herself being supported by someone much taller than her and frowned when she realized who was helping her.

Dani's mom was muttering something in a language no one really knew. "I'm fine," Dani kept telling the woman, "I'm fine!"

Ash sat down on the bench and frowned when Nightwing stayed put. "I got blood on you," she said, holding her head in her hands, wanting to vomit very badly.

"So?"

She shrugged.

"Dad," she said suddenly, "where is Dad?"

Tori stormed up to her daughter, fuming. "He's too damn busy to make it here! Ashlynn, do you know what that bastard said to me? He said as long as you're not dead or going to be dead you'll be fine! The nerve of that man! He must be in one of those meetings, or with Celeste."

"Come on," an EMT urged Ash, "we need to get you and your friend moving!"

Ash was laid down on the stretcher and felt her vision clouding.

All she could hear were distant shouts and all she could think was:

_When Dad gets here, I am going to kill him._

**A/N: Thank you for reading, hope you like Ash so far! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for reading! opinions, anyone? :D**

Ash didn't really remember getting knocked around on the bus. She didn't remember the hospital much. All she knew that her mother had been with her the entire time. The hospital had told both girls and their families that they both had mild concussions.

Ash's father, Vincent, her stepmother, Celeste, and her ten-year-old stepbrother, Aiden, had come almost an hour after Ash's arrival to the nearest hospital. When they came in, Celeste looked annoyed, Vincent looked exhausted, and Aiden looked extremely bored. When he saw the top of her head bandaged, he grinned and stuck his tongue out at her. Ash had tried to strangle him but the doctor had ordered both her and Dani to stay seated as soon as they were home.

Before she knew it, Ash was saying goodbye to Dani and Helena and was being driven home in a fancy Mercedes that she'd spray painted dozens up dozens of times. They still didn't know it was her doing, and that just fine.

Tori sat in the back with her daughter and Aiden, while the married couple sat up front.

Tori worked as a secretary for Dani's mother, who was also the firm's boss. They worked together at the same firm. Although she didn't earn as much, she was okay with it. Most people chose to dress properly; she just chose to dress differently, because her boss allowed her to. She had hair like her daughter's but didn't add color to it: she usually kept it boring and pulled up. Celeste had curled blonde hair that smelled like hairspray and wore too much makeup for her stepdaughter's liking. She wore buisness-y suits every or expensive dresses that Ash wouldn't be caught dead wearing on a regular basis. Vincent was wearing an Italian made suit. He was the CEO of some big chemical company. He had greying hair and always looked at his daughter like she'd done something wrong. Aiden had hair like his mother and wore jeans and a plaid shirt. Preppy, preppy, preppy, was what Dani would have called them. They _did_ call them that.

"So did you meet Nightwing?" Aiden asked.

"Yeah," Ash mumbled, leaning her head against her mother's shoulder. "He didn't say much." All she wanted to do was sleep.

"So how was school?" Celeste asked.

Ash ignored this and kept silent.

Instead, Tori spoke up. "Vincent, would you care to explain to your own flesh and blood why in the hell you were late?"

"She was fine," he said, "I was in a meeting."

"A meeting, my _ass_," Tori retorted. Celeste gasped.

"You will not use such language around my son," she snapped.

"You know what? Ash, you're not grounded anymore. As your _real_ mother who was actually there for you, I say as soon as you get better, you can ride your skateboard."

"You can't do that," Vincent said angrily. "She needs to learn discipline!"

"It was a one-time thing," Tori said, rolling her eyes. "She's a teenager. By the time that brat over here next to me is her age he'll be going to parties and getting drunk, he'll probably turn out worse than my kid did."

Ash grinned at her mother, but of course Celeste was insulted. Turning to Vincent, she whined, "I want this woman out of my car!"

"Grow a backbone, woman, and kick me out yourself," Tori said.

This got everyone to shut up.

Ash knew, as they pulled up in front of Tori's apartment, that she was still grounded. But that wasn't about to stop her. Tori helped her daughter out of the car and set her down on the front steps. She'd driven the short distance to return her motorcycle to the apartment buildings' garage and had walked back to the hospital. Tori went back to the car, kicked the back end so hard it made a tiny dent, and opened the trunk. After a moment, she resurfaced with her daughter's backpack and skateboard. Giving her husband's family the finger, she turned and helped her daughter into the house, ignoring the glare she was getting from the woman who was now married to her ex.

Ash laughed as she set herself down onto the couch. The apartment was big yet simple, just how her mother liked things.

"So, what a Friday, huh?" her mother asked, handing her daughter her beloved skateboard, the one she'd gotten for her fifteenth birthday. It was black, just black; she was waiting to come up with a design that would make this unbreakable skateboard even more awesome than it already was.

"Yeah," Ash said, watching her mother as she sat down across from her in a comfy easy chair. "Did you talk to any of those guys?"

"Yeah," Tori said, "the sidekicks of the Justice League, or whatever. Nightwing, Miss Martian, Superboy, Aqualad, Artemis and Kid Flash are the bunch that stopped that weird guy from overturning any more buses."

"You talked to all of them?"

Nodding, Tori said, stretching, "I did. That Artemis girl, she said you were funny for someone with a concussion."

"Really?" Ash didn't really remember. She winced as her temple throbbed. "God damn," she muttered.

Tori didn't mind her daughter swearing. She didn't mind swearing at all, especially if she was the one doing it.

"Nightwing said you were odd, though," she said thoughtfully.

"Oh yeah?" Ash mumbled closing her eyes as her mother put on soft piano music, music that she'd recorded from lessons a long time ago. It made the teenager smile: skateboarding and playing the piano, along with vandalizing, were her passions. Despite her appearance and her average grades, she was one of the best pianists her school had seen in a very long time.

"Yes, he said that you noticed that you seemed bothered by the face that you'd gotten blood on his costume."

"Really? I gave a damn about someone's clothes when they weren't preppy?"

Tori smirked. "Yup. He asked me what you were like, sober and serious. I said there was never such a time in your entire life when you weren't smirking behind your hand."

Ashlynn laughed. "And then what?"

"Well, he did also say that he was going to stop by, to see if you were okay."

Ash frowned. Tori sighed. "I told him it wasn't necessary, but he insisted."

"When?" Ash wondered. He'd probably heard about her little stunt with the limo. _But it had been so tempting!_

"Next week."

"Oh, _that_ should be fun."

"You might not even know he's there," Tori said, using her spooky voice, which made them both laugh.

Tori stood up and kissed her daughter on the top of her head. "We'll talk tomorrow, Ashlynn," she said, "good night."

"Good night," Ash said, and fell asleep on the couch as her mother turned off the lights and headed off to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: thank you for reading :)**

"I swear I'm going to kill the man!" Tori exclaimed as the bike halted to a stop in front of Stinesworth High, taking off her helmet. Ash got off her mother's bike and handed her the smaller of the two helmets; where the teen had gotten her height, no one in her family knew. Or, rather, lack there of.

"I know, Mom," Ash said, fumbling with house key she hung around her neck.

"I mean, you still have a concussion and he expects you to go to school! You've only been resting for two days. Thank God for the doctor's note, though." Tori scowled, hugging her daughter quickly and putting her helmet back on. "I'm going to go see that man and make his life miserable."

"Isn't that my job?" she joked.

"I guess we could share that one," her mother said, revving up the engine, "don't take the bus home, Ahslynn!" She sped off, leaving her daughter grinning and rolling her eyes. She turned and headed for the school doors. This particular October morning was chilly, and she could see her breath. People were already beginning to stare at the bandage that covered the top of her head, except it was like a headband tilted down. Her hair was up in a pony tail and she was wearing a brand new sweatshirt that looked far too big for someone of her size, but it was normal to everyone who'd gone to school with her for more than three weeks.

A few people smiled and waved and she waved back, but she wasn't really in a social mode. Under her arm, instead of textbooks or a backpack, was her treasured skateboard. _I will be damned if I can't ride this thing home without falling off more than three times._

She made her way to her locker and put her skateboard inside and traded it for a math book and her binder in which all her assignments, notes, and random doodles were kept.

"Hey, Ash!" she turned around to see a very pissed off Dani walking towards her, some of her squad trailing behind her. Some cheerleaders acted above a lot of the kids in Stinesworth; they didn't think Ash was worth much, but Danika Moor didn't really care: they'd been best friends since kindergarten, and they were going to stay friends for a very long time.

Ash smirked when she saw that the ever fashion-oriented girl was wearing plain skinny jeans, Vans, and a stylish lime green and purple t-shirt with a white hoodie wrapped around her waist.

"The doc says I can't practice," Dani said as they headed off to their first class together.

"My dad says I should go to school today," Ash replied.

"Your mom is _so_ gonna kill him," the cheerleader grinned as they entered math class that taught the majority of the juniors and took their seats in the back of the room. "The doc said we both need at least three or four days of rest, not two and a night!"

"Too bad I'm going to miss it," the tomboy replied, "Mom killing Dad. You know what Mom said to Celeste on the way home Friday night? She told the woman to grow a _backbone_." The girls leaned over in their chairs, having burst into hysterical laughter.

When the teacher came in, the girls had settled down. They didn't learn much in that class because the rule in Mr. Moa's class was that if one person couldn't do math, than no one could do math, and that was just fine with everyone else. When the girls went to second period, everyone knew that they had mild concussions and were told to spend the time they would spend in gym class in the library. In third period, Dani had to go to orchestra while Ash went to English. English was uneventful because everyone asked her why she had gotten a concussion.

"Did you finally fall of your skateboard?" was the frequent question.

"No," Ash said, shushing the class, "we were on a bus and we got in an accident!" If people knew you'd met any of the heroes, they'd swarm you. Ash didn't even remember much, so she didn't think it counted, and that was just fine with her.

She refused to let any details slip and managed to get to her own musical period: with the brass and woodwinds. She played the piano on the stage instead of in the classroom with the other noisy students. No one needed to watch her: anyone in the school could hear the melodies she played. Today, she played a skillful, sorrowful, haunting one fit for Halloween which was this Friday. Ash despised Halloween because the last time she'd eaten all that candy, in fifth grade, she'd been sick the next day.

When her last class came in, The Arts, as it was called by the people who'd thought it up, she was still playing on the stage. The Arts was supposed to be a class of inspiration and sharing of ideas, but the students in this class did whatever Miss Lee wanted them to do, and that could be anything.

When she finally finished her song, everyone was sitting either on a chair or on the ground. The class clapped, being used to having her play as they entered.

There weren't a lot of kids in the class. There were seventeen students: eight boys and seven girls.

"Hello, Ashlynn," Miss Lee said as Ash covered the keys of the piano and laid herself down on the bench, her back towards the ceiling with her soles doing the same. "How's the head?"

"I can't do a lot," Ashlynn said as Dani sat next to her, on the floor.

"I can't coach today," Dani said miserably.

"Oh, woe is Dani," the tomboy snickered.

"Oh, woe is Ash," the cheerleader captain retorted, snickering also.

"What're we going to do today?" one of the richer of the boys, Collin, asked lazily. Ash glared at him before returning her attention back to the teacher.

"I heard you got in trouble," one of Collin's friends called to Ash.

"So what?" she snapped. "It's not like you haven't been caught drinking!" Seeing the look from Miss Lee, she huffed and said, "I was giving a limo a new paint job and I got caught."

A few kids shared knowing smirks.

"It was bound to happen sometime," a redhead named Cherry said.

"Don't start a criminal record on us now," Collin joked.

"Don't say anything that will get your teeth knocked in," she said in the same tone, making him smirk. He knew that she knew that she couldn't do anything; his parents were one of the richest out of all the parents who had kids in Stinesworth.

"Behave, you two," Miss Lee said, rolling her eyes. The two had hated each other's guts since the second grade. It had all started when Collin had pulled one of Ash's pigtails one cold January morning and had resulted in a bloody nose for him.

"I am," Collin said.

Ash scowled.

"Now, class," Miss Lee said, "remember what we talked about on Friday?"

"Nope," Dani and Ash said together, grinning. They really didn't, though.

"Well, then, Collin?"

"Ash, you're supposed to play a song for us." _Oh, right._ The Arts was a class that went over random things: Ash's piano playing was one of them. Since she could move her fingers so fast and so skilfully, she was really something else. You could forget that rebel and replace her with someone more serene and responsible. _As if._

"For you? Never."

"For the rest of the class?"

"Not while you're in it."

"Ashlynn," Miss Lee said, a warning audible in her voice.

"Fine, fine," Ash grumbled, sitting upright.

And she began that haunting melody all over again.

Ash played for the rest of the class period, ending the song seconds before the bell rang to leave.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: please review, and thank you for reading! :D**

Ash handed Dani her cell phone back and grinned widely. "She said I can come home later tonight," she grinned as the cheerleader rolled her eyes but handed her the shopping bag full of black spray paint. The sun had gone down and they could see each other's breath in the street lamp's pale light. The bandage around her head was no longer necessary, and she hadn't liked it anyway. _The damn thing was scratchy._

"If your step-mom knew it was you who kept giving her car a new paint job once a week, you'd be so dead," Dani said, watching as her friend dropped the skateboard onto the ground and stepped on it. A week had gone by and Ashlynn hadn't done anything wrong: she'd waited to break the law until her concussion was gone so she could ride her skateboard without falling on her butt. She'd been persistent about riding it in one of the skatepark's, though. Most of the people who hung out there were guys who'd gone to juvy, but they all knew her. They'd thought she was stupid for trying to jump a railing and ride on it and then go down some stairs with a concussion: she'd done it without falling over and scraping her knee. When she had been little, she'd been the only ten-year-old girl to walk in a skatepark and stay for hours, learning from the best skateboarders who were mostly bad kids. Now, she was one of the best.

"I'm a dead girl walking, huh?" Ash smirked as she put the spray paint into her back pack and slung it over her shoulders. "I'll see you later," she said, and pushed off down the sidewalk.

It felt so good to be able to just ride her board through crowds of people again. It was also effortless. She grinned when she saw stairs ahead of her. She managed to kick herself off the ground without falling off the board and rode the rail, arms spread out for balance.

"WHOO-HOO!" she shouted as she landed steadily on the ground again, swerving around a man who was talking to an older boy. She jumped the next rail and did the same, loving the adrenaline pumping through her veins as she flew through the are, landing on the ground. She smirked, picked up her board, and started walking down the sidewalk, seeing a cop giving her the stink eye. If she hadn't been caught last week, she would have flipped him off and get away on her skateboard. Now, the risk of her having a criminal record was too great for her to do something like that. Maybe he would make something up just to get her into trouble if she did. Cops in Gotham did that a lot more than... well, it was always wrong, but a lot of them did it just because they could.

"Hey, wait up!" she turned around, seeing the boy behind her running down the steps after her. She felt light on her feet and had the urge to bounce up and down as he stopped in front of her. He was really, really tall, had dark hair that hung in his eyes, crystal clear blue eyes, and had a really nice build. _If Dani were here..._ Ash almost laughed out loud at the thought of her best friend flirting with this guy. He couldn't be that much older, could he?

"Those were some sweet moves," he said, grinning down at her. She grinned back.

"Not so much," she said, looking over her shoulder. Her bones were itching for some rule breaking, but figured it could wait. Ash had never really been attracted to anyone, ever, but this guy seemed okay.

It didn't mean anything, though. Her parents' divorce had changed her views on dating and such drastically. It was Dani's born duty to flirt with boys. Ash wasn't even sure how, so she figured she'd just talk.

"How so?" he asked. He wore a black jacket, jeans, tennis shoes, and his shades were hanging on the front of his jacket.

"Concussion," she smiled, tapping the scab on her left temple, "it wore off, maybe, last night?"

"Probably not the best idea," he said. She laughed. This was so easy, talking to this guy.

The guy he'd just been talking to came up behind them, and Ash wondered if she'd seen him before in the newspaper that her stepmother got daily. But since she couldn't put a name to the face, she just returned her full attention to the tall boy in front of her.

"So, how's your day been, if you don't mind my asking?" the boy asked politely.

"Okay, I guess," she shrugged and muttered, "if you don't count house arrest."

"What was that last bit about house arrest?" the tall man asked her.

She shrugged. "I don't have an ankle tracker, don't worry! I just got grounded, majorly." She glanced over her shoulder, wondering what building she should paint and what to paint on it.

"Nice going," the boy said. "What's your name?"

"You first," she smirked at him, shifting her backpack onto one shoulder.

"Dick," he said. The man looked at him sharply, then relaxed a bit. "This here is Bruce Wayne."

"Oh! I've heard about you," Ash said, then turning back to Dick. "That's got to be short for something."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Ash," she sighed.

"Ash?" he asked, now smirking in a way that made her think that he was planning something, or perhaps knew something that she didn't. "Mine's short for Richard."

Understanding, she nodded. "Ashlynn."

He held out his hand. "Dick, Dick Grayson."

"Ash Holiday," she smiled, shaking his hand and returning it to her pockets. "So, Dick, how old are you?" she watched Bruce Wayne walk down the steps toward a big black limo. She wanted to paint it very badly, but then again, he did donate _a lot_ to the less fortunate, so she decided not to.

"Eighteen, I'll be nineteen soon," he said, leaning against the railing. _Cool guy,_ she thought distantly. _If Dani were here... _she almost smacked herself. Dani would tease her relentlessly about this when she told her, there was no use hiding.

"I just turned seventeen," Ash said, putting her backpack over both shoulders._ Who knew paint cans were so damned heavy?_

"You a junior, then?"

"Yeah."

"What school?"

"Stinesworth."

He thought a moment, and then said, "never heard of it."

"You wouldn't have," she assured him, "we don't exciting stuff going on there, not usually."

She looked over her shoulder again.

"You look kind of, I don't know, off," he said suddenly, making her look up at him again.

"I'm fine," she said quickly, "I just have something to do."

He nodded. "Well, I think I should get going, too. Bruce is my adoptive father, by the way."

Ash nodded. "That's cool. Is he a good parent?"

"Yeah, he's not like the rest of the rich around here."

"If you ever meet my step-mom, you'll think Mr. Wayne is a saint."

Dick's eyebrows shot up. "Who's she?"

"Celeste Jacobson," she replied. "I go by my mother's maiden name."

He nodded with understanding. Ash didn't usually talk about her life with some guy she randomly met while skateboarding.

"I've met her once," he said, "no offense, but I don't like her much."

Ash snorted. "Don't like her much? You have _no_ idea how much I dislike the woman! When I'm living with my dad, her, and my step-brother, I am grounded until Thanksgiving."

Dick looked amused.

"Well, I should be off," he said apologetically.

"Cool," she smiled, "hope to run into you again."

Before she could turn and leave, he whispered in her ear, moving faster, "me, too" and left her blushing in the dark.

Ash watched him get into the awaiting limo and drive off. But before the shiny black vehicle was out of sight, the backseat window was rolled down and he was waving at her, smirking all the while as she waved back, then disappeared around the corner.

Ash headed down the steps in the opposite direction, her cheeks warm and butterflies alive in her stomach.

_I really hope I do see him again._

Now, it was time for some fun.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I love this story. I have to remember to write my oth****er ones, though...hehehe! let me know what you think! ALL I WANNA DO IS WRIIIIIIITE call me weird or call me crazy, you're probably right on both ;)**

Ash made her way down an alley, and she stopped when she came across a service door for janitors. All she could think about, until an idea popped into her head, was the warm feeling that guy Dick had left her with. _Dear God. Do I like him or something?! _The building housed people who went around bothering other people about selling out to companies and this and that or something like that. She stopped and smirked; these people went around claiming they were a small buisness and begged for money. They usually stole it, though, from those who needed the money to put food on the table.

Ash set her backpack on the ground and pulled out a can. She shook it up first before testing it on the ground. She put on the mask she'd bought so she wouldn't breathe anything in and began making a design of a rose. She started small, and then began adding layers to it.

"I think you should stop that now."

Ash nearly dropped the can, but then relaxed. So what if she had been caught? It didn't matter, not really. She was already grounded. She kept adding to the rose, going slower as the flower got bigger, adding more detail.

"You a cop?" she asked, not turning around.

"No. I've caught you: aren't you going to stop now?"

"Nothing looks good unfinished," she snapped, now working on the stem. Ash loved to draw things like this: she didn't like paper: you could throw paper away. If you painted walls and cars, something that everyone could see, something that would cost money and time to fix, it lasted. And it was amusing.

"I really do think you should stop," his voice, whoever he was, was a little more forceful. She felt him behind her but kept working anyways. "Graffiti?"

"No, dumb-ass, I'm painting a mural," she snarled, giving her rose some shadow.

A warm hand was placed over hers, and she froze. She slowly looked at it and her eyes widened when she saw that the hand was gloved. Ever so slowly, the can was removed from her hand, and she was being turned around gently.

"_Nightwing_?!" she shouted once her eyes traveled upward and met his masked eyes, stepping back near the wall, yanking her own mask off.

"Yup," he smirked down at her. "I must say, there are better ways to spend your time."

"The same could be said about you," she shot back. "How about you go bother someone else?" Angrily, she picked up another can and began drawing a heart, very carefully.

"I think I'll take you home now," he said gently, reaching for the can as she made cracks in the heart, everywhere but in the middle.

"No, I'm going to finish what I started," she said, "and you should go away."

"Rebellious, much?"

"_Idiotic_, much?"

He took the can away from her and tossed it over his shoulder.

Ash made a move to grab her backpack, but he was faster than he.

"How much paint did you buy?" he asked incredulously.

"Enough to piss half of Gotham off," she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Nightwing shook his head, smirking. "You got somewhere to go, right?"

"I'm staying at my dad's," Ash grumbled, glaring at him, stomping towards the street.

He followed her out and then stopped her before she reached the cross walk. "I think you forgot this," he said, waving her skateboard in front of her face.

"My ride!" she exclaimed, her hands shooting out to grab it, but he held it away from her.

"Let's make a deal," he said, his smirk growing.

"I don't _do_ deals, and I don't make _promises_," she growled.

"You'll have to make an exception for me, then," he said. "Here's the thing: I really don't like it when people complain to the Justice League about 'punks with nothing better to do'."

"I am _not_ a punk!" she protested, making another grab for the skateboard. Her efforts were being wasted, and she knew it as well as he did.

"No, but you're pretty immature," he said.

She stamped her foot, her hands on her hips. Glaring, she said, "I am _not_ immature! I just know how to have fun!" That was her excuse for everything: one day, she'd heard it, and she'd kept using it.

"Getting into trouble is fun?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, not that part," she said, "but that's not the point! Now give me back my damned board! I'm supposed to be home by ten!"

"It's nine-twenty," he told her, "what happens if you walked there?"

"You're such an ass!" she yelled. Now she was jumping for her board. "Give—it—to—HEY!"

Before she could blink he'd twisted her arm around her back, not enough to hurt, but enough to get her into a crouching position.

"LET GO OF ME!" she wriggled and writhed, but he wouldn't let go. _He's probably enjoying this. Hell, he's got to be loving it._

"Promise me something," he said.

"Never!"

He pushed her arm up just a bit higher. She gritted her teeth at the brief flash of pain.

"Go ahead," he said, "and if you do, I'll walk you to your _dad's_ house and explain to them why you're out so late."

"But I called Mom," Ash said, "they know I'm staying out later than usual."

"Well, then, I can just explain to them that I was concerned for your safety," he said.

Ash frowned. "So you're not going to tell them about this?"

"You spray painting? Not if you promise not to do it again."

Ash rolled her eyes. "Seriously?"

"Yeah," he said. "So what do you say?"

"Fine," she grumbled, and he released her. She reached for her backpack, but he grinned and went over to a trash can and emptied it of its contents. He handed it back to the scowling girl.

"My board!" she whined, reaching for it once again.

"Ask nicely and I'll think about it," he grinned, putting it just out of her reach.

"You jerk!" she shouted, pouting. He chuckled, which only made her angrier. "Fine! Please, dumb-ass, give me back my board!"

"I don't think that counts as nice."

"I said please!"

"But you called me a dumb-ass."

"God damn," she muttered, putting her hands on her hips again, "and you're the one calling me immature."

"I'm not immature," he told her, "this is jus a way to get you to straighten out your life."

"I don't have a criminal record, if that's what you're hinting at! What, did that family told you what I did to their limo?"

His smirk faded a bit. "No."

"Well, I got grounded for that, and they said they wouldn't press charges as long as I was well-behaved."

"But you're not."

"Boo-hoo, dumb-ass. There's a lot of things I am, and well-behaved isn't one of them!"

He laughed. _What a nice laugh._ She wanted to smack herself silly. A nice laugh? _Nightwing_? He was intolerable!

Ash glared at him. "Really," she said, "I want my board."

"Ask again and I'll think about it."

"You're impossible."

"No, I'm pretty sure that it's just you, being _immature._"

Nightwing laughed as she tried to hit him. He dodged it easily.

"Why, you! Give it back!"

"You still haven't asked nicely," he said.

She paused, panting.

"Please. Give. Me. The. Damn. Board. _Before_I decide to kick your ass!" she lunged at him, but he just caught her arm and flipped her on her back. Kneeling so he was leaning over her, she scowled.

"I'd love to see you try," he said.

"Give it to me!" she shouted, sitting up, trying to grab it once again.

They stood up again. He was smirking, she was glaring.

"You really don't know how to ask nicely, do you?" he asked, relaxing. Amazingly, this only irritated her more as he leaned against the wall, examining her treasured means of getting around Gotham.

Running a hand through her hair, which was loose tonight, Ash sighed and stepped closer, defeat in her face, defiance in her eyes. "Please give my board back?" she asked softly. She was done. She was tired. And she didn't need to hear any more crap from Celeste about curfew or clothes or rebellions or anything of the sort.

His expression turned soft but serious and he handed her the board, if not a little reluctant to do so.

"I'm still going to explain why you're late," he said, just as church bells from somewhere far off signaled that it was ten o'clock.

Ash frowned, clutching the empty backpack and the skateboard to her chest as she began walking towards her father's house. Nightwing walked next to her.

"Don't you think people will think it's weird if you're just strolling down the street with someone?" Ash hissed after they had passed the halfway point. If she had a choice, she would have been spending the rest of her delinquent life, as Vincent called it from time to time, with her mother instead of randomly rotating between the two constantly.

"No one's around," he said, gesturing about wildly.

Ash rolled her eyes. "So you had nothing better to do tonight, huh?"

"Nope," he grinned and she rolled her eyes as the large row house came into view. Sighing, she trudged up the steps and reached for the knob, but it was opened by a furious Celeste.

_Oh, crap._

Celeste folded her arms around her back, preventing her stepdaughter from entering. Aiden peered around his mother to grin at the teenager in trouble. "Ashlynn Holiday, where have you been?"

Ash remembered that Nightwing was behind her and scowled up at the woman, mirroring her pose.

"I can explain, ma'am," came the hero's now respective voice. Celeste gasped and moved aside, rushing Ash and Nightwing into the house, shutting the door behind her. Now in the kitchen, the family was there, with the hero.

"What an honor it is to meet you," Vincent said, shaking his hand oh-so-buisness like.

"Honor, my ass," Ash muttered.

"Ashlynn!" Celeste snapped.

"Step-mom!" she snapped back. Vincent gave her a warning look.

"I know your daughter has a curfew, and would like to have her excused of any punishment you had in mind. I found her skateboarding quite a ways from here and decided to walk her back myself to make sure she wasn't in any danger."

Ash was thankful for the, which her family ate up.

Celeste's cell wrang suddenly, and she asnwered it. "Hello? Oh, yes. Hello Tori. I'll put you on speaker." How did the woman knew _exactly_ when to call?

Nightwing seemed amused as the sour woman put the rebel's mother on speaker and held the phone out so she could talk to all of them.

_"Ash, you there?"_

"Yeah, Mom," she sighed.

_"That hag didn't ground you, did she?"_

"No, you have Nightwing to thank for that," Vincent said sharply, "and don't you talk that way to my wife!"

_"But she is a hag! The woman's nasty as hell!"_

"Tori!" Vincent snapped.

_"Whatever. And what's this about Nightwing? Is her there? Nightwing, if you are listening, I apologize for my daughter's step family. They're total pains."_

Ash laughed, clutching her sides. Celeste glared, and Aiden pouted. Nightwing just remained amused.

"No, they're fine, and your daughter was very pleasant to walk home," he said, shooting her a smirk, which she gritted her teeth at.

_"We all know you're lying. The only people who can stand my daughter are me, her best friend... and I think that's it."_

"Put me on the list," he chuckled, "she's pretty funny. And immature."

"I am not!" Ash shouted, swinging a fist at him as he laughed and dodged it.

_"Ash?"_

"Yeah, Mom?"

_"Did you just try to hit the first Boy Wonder?"_

"Yes," she said bluntly, crossing her arms over her chest.

_"And he didn't kick your ass?"_

"I'm considering it," Nightwing grinned.

_"My daughter is so lucky. Well, not lucky about you being so strict, Celeste, but other than that, she's pretty lucky."_

Vincent scowled. "Hang up."

_"You bastard! Oh, and I forgot to ask you: WHY THE HELL DID YOU SEND YOUR OWN DAUGHTER TO SCHOOL WITH A CONCUSSION?"_

"She can't skip education," Vincent said, aware of Nightwing's questioning but silent gaze.

_"Oh, really? And that means you can just wait an hour to go see her after she could have died?"_

Vincent stiffened. Aiden frowned and said to the phone, "she didn't die."

_"You little brat, she very well could have!"_

"That was uncalled for," Celeste yelled.

Nightwing exchanged glances with Ash. "Does this always happen?" he asked.

"Yep," she said, sighing. Snatching the phone away from her stepmother, she said, "before you decide to come over here on your bike, I need you to know that I'm fine. Nightwing just saved my grounded ass from being more grounded."

_"Thanks, Nightwing. My kid owes you one. Good night, sweetie! Good night, Nightwing. And to the rest of you? Lay off."_

With that, Tori hung up.

"So please don't ground her," Nightwing said, smiling lightly.

Celeste bobbed her head up and down, putting on a fake smile. "Again, we won't, and it was an honor to meet you."

He nodded. Ash noted how he hadn't said 'the same to you' like he usually did on television but shrugged it off.

Nightwing suddenly grabbed Ash's arm and dragged her outside.

"Well, I'd best be off," he said, his eyes dancing with amusement as she fumed. Leaning close to her so his lips were next to her ear, he whispered, "about you owing me? Don't worry: _I'll think of something_."

And he was off, leaving a stunned Ash behind.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I have A PLAN! mwha ha ha!**

Ash was with Dani at lunch. She was sitting on the table while the other girl munched on french fries.

"So, what happened Friday night? Did you get caught again?" Dani wondered.

"Yes," Ash grumbled, her hand in her chin, her elbow resting on her knee.

"And?"

"It wasn't a cop, Dani."

"Then who was it?"

Ash glared. "Nightwing."

Dani nearly choked on her fry. "Seriously?" she hissed, lowering her voice. "What happened?"

"He walked me home and lied to my family for me, and in return I have to do something about the rebel in me." Dani snorted.

"As if!"

"I know!" Ash exclaimed. "And now I owe him."

"So, besides Nightwing covering for you, did anything else happen?"

When the tomboy hesitated, the cheerleader seemed to know exactly what was up.

"What's his name?" she demanded.

"It's like your born to know," the tomboy muttered.

"Yeah, it's like my sixth sense, now what the hell happened?"

Ash shrugged, feeling butterflies in her stomach again. Now this was just ridiculous. "His name is Dick."

Dani blinked. "What?"

"Short for Richard," Ash supplied.

"Ah," Dani narrowed her eyes as she chugged down her chocolate milk. For a cheerleader, she wasn't concerned with eating healthy 24/7. "And what's he look like?"

"You would have to see him in order to know," Ash said.

"Oh, come on! Give me more than that! Is he good looking? Are you crushing on him? I'm pretty sure you having a crush is a big deal!"

"Would you shut up?" the rebellious pianist hissed. "I don't need Scotland to know, too!"

"Sorry!" Danika looked everything but.

Ash sighed. "He has dark hair, he has...blue eyes, and he's super tall."

"Everyone's super tall compared to you," the cheerleading captain snickered.

The tomboy punched her friend. "He is good looking, though," she admitted quietly.

Dani jabbed a finger into the air. "I want to meet him! Did he give you his number?"

"Of course not! I was skateboarding off a rail and he said my moves were sweet!"

Dani smirked. "Really? Now I really want to meet him."

"Do you know who Bruce Wayne is?"

"Of course I do, Ashlynn," the girl said, "I'm pretty sure everyone in Gotham does."

"Well..." she hesitated, but then just came out with it. "He's his adoptive son."

This made milk come out of her nose. She started laughing. Ash was confused. "What?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing," she grinned, "for all the rich people at there, you just have to crush on his son!"

"I don't have a crush," she insisted, "I just met him!"

"And he didn't think your clothes were weird or you shrunk sometime between now and first grade or something?"

"No, we just talked!"

"How old is he?"

"Eighteen."

Dani grinned. "You know what we should do? We should go celebrate tomorrow! At the mall, we can get smoothies!"

"Celebrate what, exactly?" Ash asked, perplexed as her friend finished off her lunch.

"You're first crush, silly!"

"God damn," Ash complained, "what will it take to convince you that I don't like him that way?"

"A lot, Ash, a lot."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I am truly dazzled by all the reviews! thank you so much! I'm glad you're all liking Ash... hopefully! I know I do! Right, so here's the next chapter! I love this story, so I'm trying to write down whatever brilliant mushy-gushy Ash-related thing pops into my head!**

**Thank you so much for the lovely reviews, again: DAZZLED! :D**

Tori, Dani, Ash, Celeste, Aiden, and Vincent were all sitting in the Jacobson household, in the living room, in a tense silence. Ash was itching to go out and break the promise she'd made to Nightwing just a few nights ago. He'd never said how long she couldn't do that, so it was her plan to do something about it tonight. _First things first, I have to deal with my family. Ugh._ Dani was thinking about their conversation from lunch and wanted to meet this mysterious Richard "Dick" Grayson. Aiden was chewing bubble gum noisily and was annoying his stepsister immensely. The rest of the people in the room were there discussing the teenager's punishment.

"I have a proposition," Celeste announced.

"Do tell, oh wise one," Tori said, mockingly.

Vincent glared at his ex-wife but said nothing.

"You daughter's punishment will end tomorrow night, which means she can have her cell phone back, her curfew will be... expanded to eleven-thirty on school nights, as it was originally, she can have her driver's license back, and she can go to after-school activities, and is allowed access to the internet again."

"Old hag," Tori frowned, "you took the internet away from my kid?"

"Stop calling me that! And yes! Now listen to what Vincent and I have discussed!"

Dani and Ash exchanged exasperated glances but kept silent.

"Your father has a meeting at work," Celeste said to Ash. "Some very important people are going to be there, including some of their children. You wouldn't have to listen to the meeting; that's after the dinner. All you have to do is dress up appropriately, behave, and not get yourself into trouble."

Ash sprang out of her chair. "You didn't already buy clothes for this, did you?" her fists were clenched tightly. She hated it when Celeste tried turning her into a, well, mini-her, especially if it was by buying clothes.

"I did," Celeste said cooly, standing up and walking out of the room and returning moments later with a box in her arms with a small box on top of it. Tori stood up, too.

"If you bought her a dress, _hag_..."

_Me, too, Mom._

Celeste gave her scowl and handed the box to her stepdaughter. "You'll see." Ash sat down on the floor, crossed her legs, and opened the small box. A pair of petite black heels glinted back at her. Gawking, she carefully lifted them out of the box to look at the length of the heel. Dani had moved next to her and took the heels out of her hands.

"Do you expect me to wear these?" Ash asked, feeling angry. She could not walk in anything that weren't her skater shoes. It was out of the question. Besides, the idea of her spending time with socialites made her furious. She didn't care for the way they acted around and treated people who didn't have as much money or were below them in any way whatsoever. The kids of these people were often snobbish and shallow.

Well, Dick was an exception.

"Yes, now look at what's in the other box," Vincent urged, "we had it fitted perfectly. We picked it up as soon as you went to school."

"Thanks Dad, what do I owe thee for such a gift?" Ash grumbled. Dani smirked behind her hand. She slowly lifted the lid and took out the article of clothing.

Tori gasped as her daughter stood and shook out the thing.

It was a black dress that stopped an inch above her knees. It was a skinny dress, for a thin girl like the tomboy holding it. The straps were thin but strong, and there were buttons instead of a zipper running down the back.

If Ashlynn Holiday wasn't such a tomboy, she would have admitted that it was beautiful. But she was a tomboy, and she believed she looked best in baggy jeans and oversized sweatshirts.

"I'm going to rip this to shreds." Ash said darkly, letting the garment flutter to the ground. She glared at Celeste. "So this is it, huh? Make me wear some dress and then it's even?"

"You need to get along with the other's children," Vincent said, "we wouldn't have to offer this if one, you hadn't refused private school, and two, nearly gotten yourself arrested."

"I cannot believe this!"

"We think this stage will end if you just accept who you are and accept responsibility," Celeste said.

Tori snorted. "So a fancy party full of snobs is going to change my daughter, is that it? I don't see why you're doing this."

"I'm just offering a different solution; it's obvious she wants her freedom back."

"Hag."

"Witch."

"Ooh, _nice_ come back. Did you grow a backbone or did you just buy a temporary?"

"Celeste!" Ash shouted. "This is so stupid!"

"Either agree or your punishment is extended!"

"YOU'RE NOT MY MOTHER, SO STOP ACTING LIKE YOU ARE!"

Ash shook her head and stomped into her room quickly, retrieved her fume mask and a can of lime green spray paint, and sprinted out the door and jumped over the front steps, clad in just her sweatpants, skater shoes, and tank top. Running across the street and cutting through several alleys, she finally halted when she came across an untouched cement wall.

Anger flooded through her as she put the mask over her nose and mouth, shook the can, and began spraying.

_She's going to pay! How could she? What gives her the right? Nothing, nothing! I HATE her!_

The same thoughts echoed in her head over and over until the paint can was empty. With a strangled cry of frustration, she hurled the can against the opposite wall of the alley and started kicking whatever she could. She paused to look at what she had drawn: it was a butterfly, a giant green one. It had helped with her venting somewhat, but now she had nothing to use to empty herself of her frustration toward her family.

"I HATE THIS!" she shouted, punched the wall hard enough to leave a tiny indent. She clutched her pounding hand, gritting her teeth as her knuckles bled. _That was so smart of me. I probably broke it._

A lightbulb snapped on in her head, and she suddenly knew where she was. She was in the alley between the Olde Club and a drug store. The Olde Club had been the place where she had taken piano lessons up until her freshman year.

She saw the side door and instantly knew what she had to do in order to feel better. She opened it and went down some stairs, went down a dark hall, and came out into the main room, where the restaurant and stage part of the place was.

The grand piano stood on the stage, empty, ready to be played.

She immediately went up to it, not caring for the looks she got from thuggish looking people, and even some of the kids from the skate parks were here. Not so good people came to this place for entertainment, but it was where she had learned from the best, to become one of the best.

Sitting down, knowing full well what her step-mom and father thought of this place, she said into the microphone, "I don't know if you know me, or why I'm here, but I'm just here to play. Okay?"

After being accepted by a murmur from the audience, Ash trailed her fingers over the keys as the room grew silent.

The people here who had seen her take lessons on this very stage from a convicted murderer knew that she was going to play good. The people who frowned at the teenager who had come in unannounced and uninvited were about to hear something completely different from the mindless chattering they'd been hearing all evening long.

Ash's fingers began to play something sad and slow, with a blues-like echo, but enough to be her own. It was a mournful song, but then eventually it got fast and angry. The tempo and sound changed, but the mood of it didn't.

The song lasted about an hour. It grew quieter as its end neared, and she was playing the end of the song she'd played the day she'd had come to school with a concussion. When the hauntingly furious yet sad flurry of notes and emotions ended, silence met her.

And then someone started to clap.

One by one, each man, woman, boy, and girl in the room began to clap.

Ash stood up and bowed humbly, feeling much, much better.

And then she sat back down and began to play something else, something powerful. Something she'd heard only once on the web but had fallen in love with it anyways.

She played and played and played, over and over and over, again and again, that same tune over and over until it was almost midnight. She finished the piece and took off, hearing applause erupt from the room behind her as she ran back down the hall she'd known as a child and up the stairs and back into the alley.

She was about to exit the alley when she heard someone clear his throat and nearly groaned.

"I didn't know you played piano," he said.

Ash knew it was Nightwing without turning around, but she looked over her shoulder and scowled at him anyway.

"Leave me alone," she snapped, turning to face, him crossing her arms tightly over her chest.

"I saw the butterfly back there," he said, pushing himself off the alley wall and walking towards her.

"You never said how long the promise had to last," she stuck her chin out at him defiantly as he stopped right in front of her. "God damn, you're tall!"

"I think you're short," he said, "now, I know that it's way past your bedtime and your family is going to call the police soon if you don't show up."

"To hell with my stepmother," Ash spat, stomping away from him. "she doesn't even care!"

"What happened?" he asked.

"Nothing happened."

"Oh yeah? So what's with the smashed paint can back there and the mask around you neck and wicked piano playing?"

"I needed to vent."

He watched her carefully as she leaned against the wall. "Now you owe me two favors."

incredulous, she looked up at him. "The hell?"

"I'm going to return you to a very pissed off mother and a very snobby stepmother," he said, "alive and well, if not a little pissed off yourself."

Ash rushed at him suddenly, her fists flying. Instead of dodging them, like he had a few nights ago, Nightwing grabbed her wrists and rammed her back into the wall, frowning.

"I am going to kick your ass!" she shrieked angrily. "I've had it!"

"Had it with what?"

"My god damn step-mom!" she replied, seething as he did not remove his hands from her wrists. His body alone was pinning her against the wall; he was just holding onto her arms so she wouldn't lash out and poke out an eye. "She insists on making me one of them, one of those snobby rich kids. You know what? I've only met one decent rich kid in my entire life, and he's probably the only one I'll ever find! I REFUSE to wear a dress JUST SO I'm not grounded!"

"Wait..." he stepped away from her, smiling slightly. "She's making you wear a dress? And if you wear it you won't be grounded?" he didn't know if this was really a bad thing. Judging by her mood, though, it had to be.

"No, dumb-ass, she wants me to do it because I love her so much!"

He held up his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay. But I'm going to walk you home again, alright?"

"No. I can walk home myself."

"I'm not letting you."

Ash glared up at him crossing her arms again tightly. "Why do you always have to show up when I don't want you to?"

"Because you're always doing something illegal."

"Not always!"

"But most of the time."

Huffing, she began stomping away again, but he grabbed her arm and swiftly pulled the petite, rebellious pianist close to him, a serious look on his face. "I'm going to need one of those favors tonight," he told her yanking her against him when she tried to wriggle out of his grasp. "Would you stay still for just one minute please?"

"Bite me!"

"Just listen," he sighed, finally sounding exhausted. Ash then saw that he looked like he was having a hard time keeping his patience.

"Busy night, saving the universe?" she asked, actually trying to sound concerned, but it came out as a mockery. _I didn't want it to sound like that._

But he seemed to understand, and smiled down at her. She frowned. "Something like that," he said.

"What's the favor?" she sighed, giving up for once.

"Don't do anything illegal."

"Is that it?"

"No. I don't want you doing anything illegal, for a very long time.'

Ash tried looking him in the eye, trying to see a glimpse of something, but of what she was trying to see, she did not know. "How long is long?" she wondered.

"Until you hear me willingly say you can do whatever the hell you want."

Ash nearly went limp in his hold. "You're not serious."

"You owe me, remember?"

Grumbling as he slowly released her, "Fine" she stepped away. She hadn't even been aware of the lack of space between their bodies until five seconds ago. If she wasn't pissed, she would have found herself blushing.

_Blushing?! God damn, there's something wrong with you, Ashlynn._

"I need to hear you say it," he said, leaning closer. "Out loud."

Ash opened her mouth to protest, shut it, and opened it again and said quietly, "I promise, Nightwing."

Nightwing smiled, but she knew he was seriously tired.

"Don't you ever get a day off in your life?" she asked, allowing him to lead her home.

"Yeah," he said, taking the same short cuts she had when she'd ran out the door in a blind rage. "Not a lot of them, though. I should be sleeping when I'm not saving someone or making sure your ass doesn't get into trouble, but instead I just wander around."

"Huh."

"So how are you?"

"Just fine."

"A few minutes ago you weren't. Now, who was this decent rich kid you were talking about?"

Ash turned red. "If I said no one, I'd be lying, because he's something. That's all you get to know, Boy Wonder."

Nightwing laughed as her house came into view. "I'd like to know more."

"Well, you don't get to."

"Do you like him?"

"You sound like my best friend," Ash complained as he stopped at her front steps.

"How so?"

"She's always bothering me about him! She refuses to believe me when I say...oh, who am I kidding! I've got to like him!" Ash smacked her forehead.

"Who says you've got to?" Nightwing asked her, grinning at something he could only know about. She wondered what he was thinking about that could make him grin like that.

"Me! Because... I don't know! He just seemed nice and different and... cool, I guess."

"Cool?"

Ash, indignant, crossed her arms once again. "Yeah. Cool. He apparently liked my skateboarding."

"You must be good, then."

"Not really," she said, looking at her front door, sighing. "I liked talking to him, though. I mean, it was just so easy. And right."

"Why?"

Scowling, she flailed her arms and shouted, "because he's a lot more tolerable than you, that's why!"

Nightwing laughed loud enough for Celeste to open the door and gawk at him. But the hero and the rebel paid her no attention.

"Seriously?" he asked, regaining his breath. "More tolerable, eh?"

"Yes!"

"Ashlynn?"

The two turned and saw Tori shoving Celeste aside and Ash was being squeezed to death by her mother.

"Oh, Ashlynn, where did you go?"

"The Olde Club."

"Why there?" she heard Vincent snap.

"If I may," Nightwing said, gently pulling the teen out of the worried mother's grasp so she was next to him. She glowered. "I found her and was concerned and brought her home."

"Yeah, yeah, you saved my ass, we're so grateful," Ash hissed. Tori laughed. Celeste came over to Tori and smiled tightly at Nightwing, who still held on to Ash's arm.

"Excuse my daughter's manners," she said.

"Excuse her stepmother's existence," Tori snapped. "Hag."

"Ladies!" Nightwing said, looking amused. Ash was amazed at how well he could hide his exhaustion, but she knew it was there; it was evident in his voice. "Please, I'm sure you can all sort this out."

"She explained it to you?" Tori asked. "Then you must now how she feels about dresses."

"I don't, actually."

Celeste rolled her eyes as Ash whispered loudly, "you know damn well those things are traps! I hate them and will never wear that skimpy garment!"

Nightwing let go of Ash. Looking at her with a grin on his face, he said, "how about you wear the damn dress, and maybe a pair of heels, and try to work on your manners at whatever it is you're going to?"

"Whose side are you on, bucko?"

"Not yours when it comes to dresses, apparently," he sighed and began to walk away. "You still owe me! Now I have to be off."

With that, he skillfully leapt over several cars and before anyone knew it he was leaping across rooftops, far out of sight.

"Show off!" Ash hollered after him.

Tori grabbed her daughter and dragged her back into the house. All the adults were standing. Dani looked worried. "Ash! Seriously! Do we need an ankle brace?"

Ash laughed, despite her mood.

"He walked you home, didn't he?"

"Don't say a word," Ash warned, but a grin was spreading over Danika's face.

"So what's it going to be?" Vincent asked icily.

Thinking about the dress, the heels, and then the tired expression Nightwing had worn while walking her home to make sure she didn't die or get mugged, Ash sighed reluctantly and grumbled, "I'll go, I'll go."

Celeste clapped her hands together, smiling triumphantly. "It's settled, then! See, no need for all the drama, was there, Ashlynn?"

Ashlynn glared and saw that the shoes and the dress had been put back in their boxes and were sitting on the floor. Swearing under her breath, Ash grabbed her things and stomped towards her room in defeat, slamming the door behind her.

_I'm going to have one crappy evening tomorrow._

**A/N: i don't know a thing about piano myself, so sorry about the lack of description on my part.**

**The thing she is playing is "inception" by Michael Ortega, find it on YouTube, i dont own it AT ALL (rights and all goes to the composer. sigh. what a pain these copyright things are [just in case i dont own anything...])**

**Opinions or thoughts, anyone? :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: The last chapter was really long... oh well!**

"Let's go shopping!" Dani declared as soon as she stepped foot in the mall. "We're celebrating your first crush, aren't we?"

"No, we're not," Ash protested, annoyed with herself that she had admitted to Nightwing, of all people, that she liked a guy. "I cannot believe I told you about him!"

Luckily for her, no one knew that it was Dick Grayson.

"Well, I would have asked Nightwing if you hadn't told me!" Dani said, smirking as she pulled her friend towards a department store. She pulled the tomboy inside and sat her down on a bench. Randomly turned to a blonde with her hair in a pony tail and a redhead, she said, "watch my friend while I go pick out an outfit for an eventual date, and you get ten bucks."

Ash glared. "What makes you think we'll ever go out?" she hissed.

"Intuition!" Dani called over her shoulder as she disappeared into the girls' sections.

The two girls looked at Ash strangely. _Do they know me or something?_

"You don't actually have to waste your time watching me," Ash said after a moment of silence.

The blonde blinked and smiled tightly, as if the rebel had said something offensive. "It's no problem. So what's this about a date?"

The redhead sat next to Ash, who was wearing her usual attire of boys' clothes.

"There's a boy."

"No duh, we know that!" the girl next to her said, grinning. It seemed sort of fake, but what could go wrong?

"I just confessed to liking the guy and now Dani is convinced we're going out!" she let out a sound of frustration and grumbled a few insults incoherently to her friend.

The blonde seemed to brighten genuinely. "I'm...Amanda," she said. "And this is Megan."

"Nice to meet you both," Ash grumbled.

"You don't dress normally," Megan commented.

"No, I don't."

"So who's the lucky guy?"

Ash gave this Amanda girl a look. "I'd be lying if I said no one, because he's something. What, are you convinced that the first guy I like is going to ask me out?"

"Maybe," Megan said.

_I don't even know these girls and look at us now. It's like they know exactly who and what I'm talking about. Do all girls act like this?_

"Enough about me!" Ash complained. "My life isn't that big of a deal, you know!"

"Are you embarrassed about liking someone?" Amanda asked, smirking.

"Maybe," the tomboy said. "It's just... ugh!"

"First crush?" Megan wondered.

"How'd _you_ know?" Ash grumbled.

"Most girls are a little more excited about this," Amanda said. "Is he hard to be around? You don't have to tell us his name or anything, by the way."

_This is a little weird. But I might as well. They might just bug the living hell out of me like Dani about Dick._

"No, not at all," Ash said, frowning when Dani came into view, clothes resting on her arms. "He's really easy to talk to, actually."

"I see you've got her talking," Dani grinned.

"Yeah," Amanda said.

Megan nodded. They stood up to leave. "Good luck with that guy," Amanda said, sounding honest, giving the two girls a smile to go with it.

"Yes," Megan agreed, "good luck!"

With that, they left, not even asking for the money promised to them for watching over the rebel.

"I'm not trying on anything," Ash said, glaring at the piles of clothes that were now at her feet.

"I know," Dani said, "that's why they're mine. Now let's go buy these! You still owe me for that spray paint Boy Wonder took away from you."

**A/N: short little bit, the next chapter will most likely be up or close to being up by the team you read this!**

**thank you for reading, please leave a thought or two! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: WOO HOO! Chapter 10 already? NICE! hope you're liking this story! Thanks to everyone, again: DAZZLEMENT! UPDATES WILL BE ALLLLLLL NIGHT LONG UNTIL I HAVE TO GO TA SLEEP because its a school night (DARN IT!)**

Artemis whipped out her cell phone as soon as she and Megan were out of the department store and dialed Dick.

"What's up?" came the lazy reply. He sounded exhausted. She guessed that she'd probably woken him up.

"I just met that girl!" Artemis hissed as she and the martian walked out of the mall.

"What girl?"

"That girl, Ash!"

"You did?" he sounded more awake. "You didn't kill her, did you? _Please_ tell me you didn't kill her."

"And what if I did?"

"But I really liked her," Dick laughed over the phone.

The two heroes-in-disguise headed towards the limo waiting for them. Alfred, of course, was waiting patiently. He nodded as the two girls got in, putting their bags of clothes on the floor, and buckled up.

Artemis put her phone on speaker so Megan could hear.

"Don't worry, she's fine," Megan said. "We talked about you."

The girls giggled.

"Uh... is that a good thing?"

"Of course!" Artemis exclaimed. "She likes you!"

"I already knew that."

"Right, she told you because she said you're more tolerable than Nightwing!" all three of them laughed.

They could only imagine what would be the pianist's reaction if she ever found out that Dick and Nightwing were one and the same.

Curious, Megan asked this.

"I'd bet she'd try to hit me," Dick said.

"Yeah," Artemis said, stretching. "Didn't she say she was going to kick your butt?"

"Something like that," he laughed.

"So are you going to ask her out?" Megan asked.

"Since when do I date?"

"Since you got a girl who's obviously not accustomed to liking boys liking you, of all people! And how did you two meet again?"

"She was riding her skateboard."

Artemis snickered. Then grew serious. "She seems to doubt that you'll ask her out."

"Why would you even bring that up?" Dick wondered.

"Because she asked her friend 'what makes you think we'll ever go out'." Artemis sighed. "You know, at first I thought she was just being rude and saying that she would never go out with you, but..."

"What Artemis means," Megan supplied, "is that this Ashlynn girl doesn't believe that you like her back."

"I do."

"Like her enough to kiss her?"

Laughter could be heard echoing off the walls of whatever hallway Dick was now going down. "Maybe," he admitted.

"Well, I like her so far," Artemis declared. "Besides, she's a born rebel; I could see it in her eyes."

"You can see a lot in her eyes. Now, I've got to go guys, unless you've got something better to talk about."

Artemis huffed and was about to say, 'but there's nothing better to talk about than your personal life because you've kept this skater girl a secret ever since you met her' but decided not to. "So you excited about going to this meeting with Bruce?" she asked. "The one you're going to have to sit through tonight?"

"No," Dick grumbled. "It only sucks being Bruce Wayne's adoptive son when you're a civilian. All the kids there are pretty stuck up."

"Too bad for you," Artemis laughed. "We'll be at Mount Justice, restocking our closets."

"Maybe it won't be so bad," Megan said.

"That's what we'd like to think," Dick muttered. "Now, I've got to get ready for this thing. I'll see you guys around some time after."

With that, he hung up.

"We should set them up on a date!" Artemis exclaimed.

"Miss Artemis," Alfred said from the driver's seat, "I do believe that one day they will go out on a date, but let them take their time."

Megan nodded.

"Yes, wise one!" Artemis smirked.

They spent the rest of the limo ride to Wayne Manor thinking about Ash.

Megan just thought it was nice that Nightwing actually liked someone and wasn't thinking about crime fighting all the time. Artemis wanted to tease the guy relentlessly but also had to listen to Alfred's advice.

But she had to admit: she did like that girl. She seemed okay, despite her rebellious ways.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading! I hope you like this chapter! (it was so much fun to write!)**

_Dear God._

_I am going to murder whoever says I look good in this god-awful thing._

Ash was looking at herself in the mirror. She was shocked beyond belief at what her best friend had done to her. Nothing of the rebellious tomboy remained, nothing except the obvious streaks in her hair which had almost faded completely.

_I look like a god damn Barbie! What the hell did I let Dani DO to me?_

Ash's hair had been conditioned heavily and had been curled, now piled up behind her head in a bun. Dani had actually had the guts to apply makeup to the tomboy's face: a faint trace of eyeliner and lip gloss were visible, along with a bit of blush. Enormous brown eyes stared back at her as she examined herself further. The wound from the bus accident was now a thick white scar. It was a reminder of how she had met Nightwing and the persistance of trying to ride her skateboard with a concussion. Dani had tried to cover up all her skateboarding scars but the rebel had refused. Her skin was paler than she'd thought, which seemed odd to Dani, but she was fine with that. Her nails had been painted black and all four of her piercings had been used to adorn something related to jewelry. The dress made her feel open; she missed her jeans dearly. The thin black material clung to her body like she was trying to show something off, but what was there to show? She didn't have much of a rack (apparently it was a big deal if a girl wore a dress, which annoyed Ash because she would rather wear a sweatshirt over it) and she was more pencil-like than curvy, but that was her own opinion. The dress showed off her upper back but it was modest enough. She hated the length and hated the lack of fabric covering her body. Her feet were already protesting against the heels. How come being taller was better? Why couldn't she just have worn her skater shoes?

"Come out and let us see!" she heard Celeste say from the living room.

"I'll come out once the party's over," Ash called back.

"I want to see you in a dress!" Tori shouted. "Ignore the old hag!"

"Hey!"

"Well, you are!"

Ash rolled her eyes at the women's bickering and reluctantly made her way to the door, opened it, and walked out.

Tori gasped when she saw her daughter stop in the living room, looking very uncomfortable. "And I thought the only reason anyone would ever put you in a dress would be for your wedding day..."

Aiden smirked at her. "Ha! Sissy has to wear a dress, ha-ha!"

"You get the heel if you say another word," Dani snapped at Aiden. Standing up, she squealed. "Ashlynn, you're beautiful!"

"Yeah, right, just call me Barbie from now on!" Ash exclaimed. _I am going to throw these heels at someone and hopefully when they fall over they'll get impaled on it._

"Honey, you look great," Vincent said. "You look respectable."

Ash rolled her eyes and turned to her mother, glaring because she hated compliments about her appearance: it was hard to believe that she, of all people, looked decent in a dress like the one Dani had managed to get on her without losing a limb. "I am going to murder someone with these damned heels when I get back, and you'll help me bury the body in the backyard."

Tori grinned and hugged her daughter. "You'll be fine, sweetie. And of course I'll help you bury the body, but wouldn't throwing it in the river be better?"

The two laughed.

Ash turned to Celeste, scowling. Her dress was more modest than her own and was a deep maroon color. She looked perfectly fine in heels and her hair had been piled on top of her head and she head pearl jewelry. _At least I got to pick my earrings._ Her father, of course, was in a tux.

"I will hate you forever, for putting me in these shoes," Ash growled, gingerly making her way towards the front door. She turned and reached for the sweatshirt that hung over the back of the couch but Dani snatched it away. "No skater jackets!"

"But the other one is scratchy!"

"Then go without a jacket!"

"I will!"

If Ash could've stomped out the door and down the steps and into the car, she would have.

"Have a good time!" Dani called as they got into the car.

"Be nice to my kid, old hag, and grab a backbone while you're at it!"

When they started the car and were on their way to Vincent's work, Ash finally asked, "so am I just supposed to hang out in the dining hall with the other snobs all night?"

"Yes," Vincent said.

"Why does that woman hate me so much?" Celeste grumbled, fixing her hair in the mirror upon seeing a stray strand.

"Because you're so stuck up and uptight?"

"Ashlynn, mind your manners!" Vincent snapped.

"I will if she does!" his daughter snapped back.

She pouted in the back seat until they pulled up in front of his work. It was a tall, grad building she'd vandalised a dozen times over the past two years, since she started. Her father opened her door for her and she shivered as she felt the first snowflakes of November hit her bare skin.

"Should have worn that other jacket," she muttered, standing up straight as she followed her father into the building. They went into the lobby and she was appalled to see how many boys and girls in fancy dresses hanging around. She silently cursed her heels as she plopped herself down a few seats away from a group of boys checking out a few girls huddled together across the room.

Ash crossed her arms over her chest, glaring straight ahead, glad no one was paying her any attention... for long.

"Hey there," came an unfamilair voice. She looked up at a boy no older than her smirking down at her. He had long brown hair, sharp green eyes, and was thin. Something told her that he was a player. Players annoyed her, so she scowled. This was someone even Dani wouldn't flirt with. Even if he was her kind of cute.

"Hi."

"Haven't seen you at any of these meetings before," he said, sitting down next to her, still smirking like he knew everything, like she was any other girl here.

"That's because I never go."

"You're here now."

"No duh, dumb-ass."

He seemed a little taken aback by the insult but recovered quickly. "What's your name?" he asked. _He's straining to be civil? He's just trying to get me to like him._

"What's yours?"

He laughed and leaned closer to her. "You're very amusing."

She wanted to vomit when she smelled his cologne. He was what her mother graciously called _slime._ Annoying-as-hell slime.

"I'm Cal," he said.

"I'd say nice to meet you, but I'd be lying."

"Do I get a name?" he asked, lowering his voice, his smirked turning twisted. Grimacing, she tried scooting away, but she couldn't get much farther without appearing to be rude. He seemed the type to try to get her into trouble if she didn't play along.

"_God_ _damn_, you're one creepy _motherf_—"

"I see your daughter has met my son," came the voice of an old man that gave her the chance to scoot two chairs away from him, interrupting her insult.

Cal just looked at her like she was a game.

She looked up to see a tall man with a balding head and a grey beard smiling warmly down at her standing next to her father. He held out his hand and she shook it hesitantly. "You must be Miss Ashlynn Jacobson."

"Holiday," she muttered, catching the raised eyebrow on Cal's face. "I don't take after my father. At all."

"So I've heard. Cal, this is Ashlynn. She is new to the setting."

"I don't need a guide!" she said quickly. "I can find my way around!"

"Really?" Cal asked innocently. "I was looking forward to showing you around.

"Not on your life," she said sweetly, standing and moving to the other side of the room, near the group of girls who were giggling hysterically.

She resumed glaring off into space until the clicking of heels reached her ears and stopped. Slowly, Ash looked up and saw a really tall brunette staring down at her.

"You lost?" Ash snapped, not wanting to be bothered. Dinner hadn't even begun and she was already being a total jerk. _Oh well. What the hell do I care, eh? It's not like there's anyone here I'd remotely like._

"Are you?" the girl replied sweetly.

"I'm sorry, who are you and why would I care?"

She looked a little offended, after looking at her only moments ago looking all high and mighty with a nice chest and an admirable height. "I'm Cal's sister, Malory," she said.

"Oh, well then, you must _also_ be a creepy motherf—"

"Ohmigosh!" someone squealed, cutting off, yet again, her beloved insult. Malory rushed off, smiling her pearly white smile, the tomboy in a dress forgotten. _Thank God._ "He's here!" More squeals filled the room as they all rushed over to the doors of the glass skyscraper. Ash had to roll her eyes and slouch in her seat, wishing that she could stab someone with her heel, but knew better not to.

Ash could hear girls giggling and stood up to see what all the fuss was about. She peaked through the arms of the other girl and guys and almost let her jaw drop at what she saw.

Bruce Wayne was coming in, shaking hands with her father, but that wasn't why all the girls were squealing.

His son was here, too.

He was grinned, dressed up like his dad in a tux, his hair the same as the day she'd met him, and his eyes dancing with mischief. For some reason, she went back to her seat in the corner and plopped herself down again. Rubbing her ankles, she muttered, "God dammit, what a piece of—"

"Language," someone interrupted her.

"I'll say whatever the hell I—" when she looked up and saw that Dick was smirking down at her, she lost her words.

She peered around him and almost rolled her eyes at the sight of about half the girls glaring daggers at her. Turning back to the boy, she said, "Hi."

He sat down next to her, and eventually the room became noisy again. "Hi," he grinned at her. She rubbed her ankle, glaring.

"Who put you in heels?" he asked, amused.

"My best friend and my stepmother," she griped. Looking up, she said, "aren't you supposed to be over there, with, like all the other girls who're swooning and about to murder me?"

He laughed. "Don't worry, they're always like this before a meeting."

"When does the damn thing start, anyway?" she asked.

"In a few minutes."

Ash sighed. She took a second to really look at Dick and if his attention hadn't been directed elsewhere, she would have blushed like crazy. _I'd hate to admit it, but he's kind of hot in a tux._

_Holy hell! I'm turning into Dani now! What would Mom think?!_

"By the way," Dick said, making a show of looking her up and down slowly, "you do clean up nicely."

Ash's cheeks burned. "I doubt that," she muttered.

"You don't like dresses?"

"Nope, and take a good, long look, because this will likely be the last time anyone in this room sees me in a dress."

Dick did just that, and her cheeks flamed crimson. She punched his shoulder.

"What? I'm only doing what you told me to!"

"You're unbelievable," she said with a faint smile.

"But not intolerable, huh?"

"Nope."

Something flipped a switch in her head. She was suddenly thinking of Nightwing and remembered that she'd told him he was intolerable.

Strange that she would think of him now.

"But you do look good," he added. She threw her hands up.

"Take a picture! It'll last longer!"

"Maybe I'll do that!"

"No, don't!"

He laughed as she suffered from the compliments.

"I see your daughter has met Richard."

The two teens looked up to see Bruce smiling down at them while talking to Celeste.

Dick noticed that Ash was gritting her teeth, so he quickly leaned over and whispered in her ear, "I take it she put you up to this?" she nodded. "Just ignore her and pay attention to me."

"You wish!" she giggled, actually giggled! This made him smirk, and she snorted.

"Ashlynn, have you met Richard Grayson before?" Celeste asked crisply.

"Yes, we've met," Dick said, not bothering to be as polite as everyone else seemed.

"When?" Celeste sounded like she didn't believe this.

"A while ago," Bruce answered, "Dick here was impressed by her skateboarding."

"It was wicked," Dick said, grinning.

"Not really," she muttered.

"Did she tell you that she plays piano?" Celeste asked suddenly.

"No..." an amused smile crossed Dick's lips as he turned to look at Celeste. "She never told m that."

"It's hard to believe: a rebellious punk, also a star pianist."

_Oh, sh—_

"Don't," Ash warned, but it was too late.

"Would you play for the guests tonight?" Celeste asked.

Ash wanted to scream at the woman. She wanted to kick and scream and vandalize something.

_But I promised I wouldn't._

"Yeah, Ash," Dick said, nudging her with his elbow, "could you play a tune or two?"

Ash stood up and nearly fell over in her heels. Cursing under her breath, she said to her stepmother, "of course not, _hag_" and stormed off.

Dick was right behind her as she sat in another corner and he was next to her again.

"Still don't like her," Dick muttered.

"I still hate her!" Ash said. "And by the way, Richard, you owe me for this!"

"Oh?" he smirked, leaning close to her, but she didn't mind the proximity, but she did mind the smirk.

"Get me a strawberry before dinner starts, and a piece of strawberry gum, and I'll forgive you for humiliating me in front of all these people."

Ash loved strawberries. And since Vincent had said something about Italian or sea food or something of the like, she knew that simple fruit would be scarce here.

"Okay," he said, sounding sure of himself. "So you're a star pianist, huh?"

"Only in my school and at the Olde Club, and I don't think I'm perfect," she muttered. "I don't even know what I'm supposed to play!"

"They have sheet music already set up, probably," he said. "Lots of people here show off their kids by making them flaunt their musical skills, either by piano or violin or harmonica."

Ash snickered. "You know," she said, serious for once, "I'm glad you're here."

"Why's that?" he asked, standing up to go into the elevator where her parents and Bruce Wayne waited for them

"Because..." she struggled to find words as they stepped into the elevator and the doors cut them off from all the other guests. What, so were they special or something?

He leaned closer to her, smiling as his lips brushed her ear, "you can tell me later."

Ash nodded, her cheeks burning as the doors opened.

"Come on," Dick said, leading her over to a table in the corner, "dinner's about to get started."

**A/N: THE PARTY DOESNT END HERE FOLKS! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP EITHER TONIGHT OR TOMORROW!**

**Thanks for reading! please review and tell me what you think!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**

As soon as Ash was seated, Dick disappeared with a wink.

Ash didn't know much about these social gatherings, but prayed no one else sat at their table. Not for privacy, but for the sake of the rebel's sanity. Her feet were killing her and she was dying to throw something at someone. She didn't care what she threw as long as it wasn't edible and she didn't care who she threw it at unless it was Dick.

Speaking of which, he had returned only seconds after her silent grumbling with a fresh strawberry covered in powdered sugar and a stick of strawberry gum. She smiled widely at him as she stuck the fruit in her mouth and spit the leaves into her napkin.

"Taste good?"

"Amazingly," she said, keeping her stick of gum close as everyone else started filing out of elevators.

Turning her attention away from the other guests, Dick asked, "so what did you want to tell me earlier?"

A blush began climbing Ash's cheeks. Never before had she liked a boy and never had she needed to explain to him what he did to the butterflies in her stomach. Seeing her struggled with words, he asked, "you know, I'm pretty sure that in elementary, they taught you how to successfully communicate with other human beings." He laughed as she punched him

"I went through that," she said defensively, "and it didn't make any sense!"

He laughed and grew quiet as she was opening her mouth, but she was interrupted by an annoyingly familiar voice.

"Hey, Ash, didn't see you there." Terribly reluctantly to tear her eyes away from the boy sitting next to her and looked up and felt her jaw drop when she saw who it was.

It was Collin.

_Collin?!_

Ash gritted her teeth as he took the seat across from her, smirking. She glared. Dick looked slightly confused. "You know this guy?"

"I would be lying if I said no, so I'll settle for sadly yes," Ash said, her cheeks now burning with pure embarrassment as the boy across from her eyed her attire.

"You know, I never thought I'd see the day you in a dress, but someone up there was kind to me." He gestured skyward. Ash wanted to insult him dearly but then that girl Malory sat down right next to him, and Cal next to her. The tomboy suppressed a groan and scooted a bit closer to Dick as more people got themselves and their children seated. At another table Bruce, Cal's father, Vincent, Celeste, and a few other adults sat at the centre table.

"Hello again, Ashlynn," Cal said.

Malory glanced at him but then shrugged.

"Hello again, dumb-ass," Ash said evenly. His eyebrows disappeared into his hair.

Collin frowned at her. "People frown upon that kind of language here," he told her.

"Stop treating me like a five year old, would you?" she snapped. "God damn, this is the reason I am who I am!"

Dick snickered. She turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

"Thankfully, you are the way you are," he said. Her expression softened.

It hardened when she looked back to the three unwelcome socialites sitting across from them.

"So you're Mr. Jacobson's daughter?" Collin asked. "How come we never knew about that in school?"

"Maybe it's because I had my name changed at the age of two when my parents got their divorce," she snapped, crossing her arms over her chest, wishing for her baggy sweatshirt. Turning to Dick, she asked, "when do I get to play the damn piano?"

"Now." Celeste had appeared behind her stepdaughter with no warning and nearly made her jump. "There's music already up there."

Making a racket, Ash noisily scooted her chair back and stomped over to the piano and plopped herself down in a very unladylike way. The whole room grew silent as they waited for her to play.

It was something by Mozart. Ash despised Mozart because although his pieces were nice, everyone made a fuss about every little detail. So she took the sheets of music and ripped them up, in front of everyone. A few people dared to gasp as she let the pieces flutter to the floor.

_I'm going to play the one I played last night, the one everyone at the Olde Club loved._

She placed her fingers over the keys, and began playing the same thing she had been last night.

Ash opened her eyes the second time she played it without a pause to let them know she was done. She found that everyone was staring at her; well, everyone but Dick, who had the hugest smirk on his face as she played. Everyone else had a look of awe, shock, admiration, or jealousy on. It made her close her eyes again and actually fall into a deep dark chasm in which the music carried her in a torrent of heartbeats, notes, and brief waves of tranquility: yes, that was what happened when Ash really started to play. Last night had been filled with rage: tonight had been, too, for only a short time.

Ash knew she was smiling: not smirking or grinning, but truly smiling. Her eyes were shut, her face was tilted upwards, and her fingers moved at their own accord. She bent herself over the keys at the quiet parts with scattered notes and sat back up according to how her body, mind, and soul responded to the song over and over and over again.

She must have played it a dozen times, but didn't care. When she ended it, applause and cheers met her ears. She opened her eyes slowly, feeling herself come back from that dark chasm she went to when she truly enjoyed playing the piano. She stood up, her smile fading just a little as she stepped off the stage, kicking aside the shredded Mozart pieces and sitting back down across from the people she disliked greatly.

People kept looking at her as food began to pile up on the plates, waiters coming in and out, setting different foods down at different places at the table. Ash got something strange in her spot and Dick had to explain to her that it was a sea food 'delicacy'.

"Screw it," she said, taking a bite, shrugging. "If these are delicacies, then McDonald's is a masterpiece."

Dick burst out laughing. Even Bruce was smiling when he turned around and saw his adoptive son enjoying one of these dinners, for once.

As dinner went on, and Ash made more comments about the sea food, Collin, Cal, and Malory seemed to lose a bit of there high and mighty demeanor and actually smiled when Ash made a face at a starfish and complained, "Ewww! Dick, I think it moved! Look! Look! Did you see it move?"

While she tried more and more odd foods, Malory was assessing who this girl was. Obviously, she wasn't one of them, or didn't want to be one of them, really. She had to admit that the teen was funny, if not a little blunt and rude at times. And she seemed to be getting along with Dick fairly well, which was odd, because girls never held Bruce Wayne's son's attention for long.

Cal still didnt understand why this pretty girl was immune to his charms. All girls smiled and laughed when he talked to them.

Collin was just surprised. Never in a million years would he have guessed who the rebellious skateboarder, who was working on a criminal record, was related to, let alone being Richard Grayson's friend.

A good friend, apparently.

"You seem less of a grouch now," Malory commented when the petite skater stuffed salmon into her mouth followed by a glass of orange juice.

"You seem less high and mighty," she returned, making a face at Dick as she cleaned off her plate.

"That was some piano playing back there," Collin said suddenly.

"You're being nice to me now?"

He shrugged. She scowled. "If you tell anyone about me in a dress, or me anywhere within a mile of here, I will murder you with these goddamn heels. Understand?"

He smirked. "Yup."

"So does this dinner totally suck?" Cal asked, still smirking like a creep.

"You know, at first, I wanted to get out of here. Now, I've only got one reason to stay for the whole thing."

"And what would that be?" Dick asked, grinning. "The food?"

"No, you dumb-ass!" she giggled.

"Then what?"

She blushed and leaned in to whisper in his ear almost shyly, "_you_."

She went right back to talking, but the smile on Dick's face told Bruce that the eighteen-year-old had just had his day made by a rebellious pianist who seemed to like him more than she let on. Bruce had always known that Dick had liked her; he was just surprised she'd kept his promise about her not doing anything illegal She obviously didn't know who Nightwing was, and that was a relief.

"Ashlynn?" Malory asked.

"Yeah?" Ash said, her eyes trained on the waiters now passing out desserts.

"You're the best piano player I've seen in a very long time."

Ash smiled. "Thanks, but if you're lying, I'll murder you with my heel."

"What is it with you and your shoes?" Dick asked. He'd been wanting to ask that all evening, but had figured that he might get stabbed; having your toes trampled by heels was a painful thing, and he didn't need it to happen more than once.

"Celeste and Dani made me wear them," she grumbled, "I swear to God I am walking home."

"Walking?" Cal repeated.

"Yeah," she said, "I've done it lots of times."

"It's dangerous out there," Dick warned her. She shrugged.

"So?"

"So?" Malory echoed. "Aren't you worried what will happen to you?"

"You mean getting mugged, killed, or worse? Not really."

"Why not?"

Ash shrugged. "I'm more concerned about running into someone that annoys the living hell out of me than getting killed."

Dick snickered. "And who might this guy be?"

She scowled. "Please don't make me tell you."

Dick already knew who she was talking about, so he didn't push it. It was very amusing, teasing here behind a mask and liking her when it was off.

Yes, Dick Grayson had admitted a long time ago, since he'd left her on those steps after she'd been skateboarding, that he'd liked her. And not just because she wasn't that bad to look at.

A waited set a huge piece of dark chocolate cake in front of Ash and her jaw dropped as all the of the people sitting at her table got the same thing. But her piece was by far the biggest.

"Holy hell!" she exclaimed, elated. She picked up her fork and poked at the food that was covered in whipped cream. "Is this even real?"

Dick chuckled. "Yes."

"Why do I have the biggest piece?" she wondered, slightly confused.

"Oh, the waiters watch what you eat and assume how much you want to eat. You've eaten the most out of all of us, you know."

Ash grinned. "I have to say, this stuff tasted bland, but I assume we have to wait to dig in?"

Dick shook his head as others started eating their cake. "No, you don't have to wait."

Ash looked a little uncertain. "What is it?" Collin asked.

Usually she would have glared at him or insulted him, but said instead, "at Mom's house, we would always ask."

Dick leaned over and whispered in her ear, "well, you can eat now."

She nodded and smiled as she took the first bite.

_Holy mother of hell, this is AMAZING!_

"What IS this?" Ash wondered, stuffing her face full of cake and cream, chugging down orange juice. She was about to wipe her face with her arm, but Cal handed her a napkin. With her mouth full, she said, "you're still one creepy motherf—"

"Language," Dick reminded her, hanging her his own napkin. "You certainly don't eat like the rest of us."

"I take pride in my middle class eating habits," she retorted, swallowing. She covered her mouth before she burped and wiped her face again, sitting back in her chair. "God damn, that was amazing!"

"How come you swear so much?" Collin asked.

"Wouldn't _you_ like to know?"

He smirked, and she glared.

"I don't see why you two dislike each other so much," Cal said.

"He pulled my hair in elementary! That meant war!" Ash pouted.

"I'm winning," Collin grinned.

"Oh, really? See, if we weren't all dressed up for this gig, I would have thrown something at you by now. And it rhymes with _my shoe_."

Ash remembered the stick of gum and popped it in her mouth. She grinned as all she could taste was artificial strawberry. It tasted real, though.

"If the adults would come to the meeting," Vincent announced loudly. Everyone but the teens and kids got up and went into another room.

The dining hall was once again filled with chatter, but normal chatter, not 'sophisticated' chatter. _What they talk about is boring as hell! We have better things to do than talk about the stock market and businesses and whatnot._

A few of the girls who had gushed over Dick came over to Ash, fake smiles plastered on their faces.

"I'm Kay," one of them said brightly. "We haven't seen you around."

"That's because in your world I don't exist," Ash said, her mood souring once again as the thought of her having to sit with snobs she could and couldn't tolerate, and Dick, taunted her.

"How come you're not in the same school as most of us?" Kay asked. She had a huge rack, her eyes were huge, but she looked like she easily got what she wanted. "Collin here only goes to public school because he says it's more fun."

"It is because, you know, _it's public."_

"But you're rich," the girl insisted, her hands on her hips.

Ash popped her gum loudly, put it into her napkin, sighed, and stood up. She was the shortest one in the room, but didn't really care. She was the only one with that kind of attitude and the only rebel for miles around, and that was just fine with her.

"Do you think you're smarter than the people I know?" Ash asked, her good mood being replaced by an aggressive one that was out for blood. _My shoes are still killing me. I'm going to impale someone on them... would that count as illegal? Probably. Damn. I've got to keep my promise... why do I keep it?_

Ash didn't want to ponder her decisions, because that would make her doubtful of everything good in her life, and she didn't need to be doubtful when she had an awesome mother, a kick-ass best friend, and...someone like Richard Grayson, who was sitting in his chair, just watching in total amusement.

"Yeah, actually," the girl said.

"Well, you're wrong there," Ash said. "Because my best friend is the cheerleading captain. She's a straight-A student and she can kick your ass into next week, so: I dare you to go up to her and tell her that you're smarter than her, because let's face it: you aren't and never will be."

Kay rolled her eyes and turned to Dick, smiling brightly. To her dismay, the tomboy in the dress felt a stab of jealousy when Kay batted her eyelashes at him. "How can you stand her?" she hissed.

"I don't," he said, smirking, "I tolerate it."

Ash felt butterflies in her stomach again.

"I kind of wish you weren't here," Kay said, staring down at the petite pianist.

"I kind of wish you had a brain so you'd know when to _back the hell off._"

Startled, a few girls stepped away.

Satisfied and worn out from talking with these arrogant people, Ash turned to Dick and said warily, "I think I'll walk home now." With that, she turned and walked with as much pride and dignity as she could muster while running down the stairs, not caring to see who was behind her. When she made it to the lobby, she collapsed onto a chair, yanking off her shoes and throwing them across the room. Ash would never admit it, but these socialites exhausted her. She didn't like them a lot, but this experience had taught her a thing or two: don't mess with them _a lot_. She knew that if she'd said anything more, she would be grounded until her eighteenth birthday.

"You're fast for someone who runs in heels," she looked up to see Dick standing over her, not even breathing hard from the run down the stairs. She stood up, finally glad to be barefoot. She glanced outside and cursed when she saw that it was snowing heavily.

"I know," she said. "Look, this was fun, but I want to get home."

"I know how you feel," he said honestly. She smiled and turned to leave, but he gently caught her arm and tugged her close so her chest was right up against his.

_I wonder if he can hear my heart beating._

Ash's heart was racing a million miles a second.

Dick smiled at her, in a soft way that made her butterflies go insane at the feel of warmth through the think materail of her dress.

"What you said back there," he said slowly, "during dinner. You said I was the only reason you stayed."

Ash blushed yet again, and his smile grew more tender. _Oh my god... if Dani saw this I'd never hear the end of it._

"That was what you meant, when you were going to explain to me what you were talking about in the elevator, right?"

She nodded.

"Well, I am happy to say that I am glad I am the reason you stayed, Ash."

Slowly, ever so slowly, his left hand trailed upward, burning her skin as it cupped the side of her face. His other hand brushed over the small of her back, and before she could react to the butterflies dancing across her skin, he was kissing her.

Not some peck on the lips kind of kiss, but a real kiss.

Ash was surprised at herself when she kissed gently back. Just as she was beginning to think it was going to last forever, and frankly she wouldn't have minded if it had, he pulled away.

Dick was smirking.

Leaning forward, so his lips brushed her ear once again, he whispered, "mmmm. Strawberries."

Ash watched, her face scarlet, as he winked at her and went towards the stairs again, leaving her barefoot and stunned, alone in the lobby.

_He kissed me._

_Dick kissed me._

Ash touched her lips and they tingled. She couldn't help but grin so widely she felt as if her face would crack.

For once, she welcomed the butterflies that danced inside her stomach, in her mouth, and all over her skin as she pushed the doors open and walked home in the snow, barefoot and coatless.

Ash was too happy to care, though.

_Best._

_Night._

_Ever._

**A/N: Again, what she was playing: Inception by Michael Ortega (DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN THE SONG, IT BELONGS TO ITS ORIGINAL COMPOSER IN CASE THE DUDE SEES THIS AND IS LIKE WHOOA. find it on YouTube! it has a pic of an eye with a hand coming out of it its called "Amazing piano song". please look it up and imagine a TINY GIRL IN A DRESS PLAYING WITH HER EYES CLOSED WITH AN EPIC GUY SMIRKING AT HER ahahahaha that's what i did. anyways it was a beautiful thing and its just what she plays!)**

**Thanks for reading and as always, leave a review and a new chapter should be up tomorrow! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: thank you for reading! for everyone who liked the last chapter: I LOVED WRITING IT MORE XD I couldn't help adding another RIGHT BEFORE leaving for school... who knows, maybe i'll get one more done before I have to go? XD anyways, thank you so much for reading, reviewing, following, & favoriting! you make me so DAZZLED!**

Dick got about halfway up the stairs when a gut feeling told him to stop.

And he did.

Something was wrong.

Or, something was going to go wrong.

The horrible feeling inside of him told him that something bad was going to happen. He didn't know how, when, or why, but it was going to happen soon. Without a second's more hesitation he turned and sprinted down the stairs, picking up her heels on the way.

If she was okay, she'd want this back, wouldn't she?

All he wanted was for her to be okay, because instinct told him she wasn't.

**A/N: dont worry next chapter will be up soon PROMISE! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Told you so! here it is...**

Ash was numbed beyond belief when she was about halfway home, but she was too damn happy to care. Dick Grayson had turned the worst night in her life to the best night ever just because of a kiss. Butterflies still heated her body, and she guessed that was why her teeth weren't clacking together noisily and she wasn't bothered by the cold.

She stopped when she heard shouting. She peered into an alley and drew back when she saw a man with a large rifle and another man with a large black garbage bag of who-knows-what slung over his shoulder.

When they passed her, she thought she was in the clear. But then the gunman whirled around, and the two locked eyes. The men were wearing all black, including ski-masks. And then he fired the shot, and took off.

At first, Ash thought he had missed, because she felt fine. But then she felt something worm trickle down and through the front of her dress. Slowly, horrified, she looked down and let out a shriek at the sight of the bullet wound in her belly. She began to panic, because she was now registering the pain. Time seemed to stop as she collapsed into the corner between the alley wall and its dumpster. Her teeth were chattering and her body was shaking violently, not just from the cold, but from the discomfort and pain from being shot.

It didn't seem right, to be shot on a night like this. The kiss had been the greatest thing to ever happen in her life, and now she was bleeding out in a corner. No one was going to save her; obviously, no one had heard the shot, had seen the men or had been too scared to chase after them, or heard her scream.

Her hands went to her stomach and pressed down painfully on the bullet wound. Horror struck once again when a few tears began sliding down her cheeks, her teeth grinding together to keep from shouting out.

Here she was, out in the cold, wearing nothing but a dress: without a cell phone, purse, shoes, or coat. It was sad, really, if she was going to die like this.

Shutting her eyes, Ash tried to think of how she had felt when Dick had kissed her in order to distract her from the very fact that screamed at her that she was probably going to die here. But at least she would die with butterflies fluttering over her skin and the happiest, lightest feeling she could ever feel. On the plus side, she wasn't grounded now.

But she was going to die at seventeen, in a dress.

_God damn, what a way to go._

_Actually, this would be a nice time to have my ass saved by a very annoying hero right about now._

Ash felt herself slipping and more tears began to fall. She did not think about her entire life or see it flash right before her eyes: she only saw nothing and felt the ghost of lips on hers, the warm feeling it had created, so warm it reached her toes. But then she heard footsteps approaching and waited for the killing shot: maybe he'd come back to make sure there was no witness?

"Ashlynn!" she cracked an eye open and was shocked to see no one other than Dick Grayson kneeling next to her, a grim look on his face. Like he'd been expecting to see her like this.

"Dick?" she mumbled, coughing up blood, clutching her belly tighter. _Better than a hero. _He pulled out his cell phone, looking somewhat pissed off, and dialed 911. She wondered why he looked so angry, and had to decide that it was about her getting herself shot right after getting kissed by her first crush.

He hung up, pulled her into his arms, and began rocking her gently as he ripped off a piece of her dress and told her to hold it there where the bullet wound was. Dick was actually pissed off because he had to do the civilian thing and call an ambulance that might not save her. If he were in costume, it would have been so much easier to march right into a hospital and demand that she get immediate medical help.

"Ash, it's going to be okay," he assured her as she tried to speak, but only coughed up more blood, this time on his tux.

"I got blood on your suit," she said, a familiar feeling washing over her. _This happened with Nightwing_, she thought distantly.

"So?"

She shrugged and began to thaw as he rubbed her back, trying to get her warmed up. If she wasn't going to die because she'd gotten shot, she was going to die of hypothermia.

"How did you know...?"

"It was either you were hurt or you got yourself arrested."

Despite the blood she was coughing up, she laughed and buried her head into his chest. She loved the warmth there, and was thankful that he had somehow known about her predicament.

Dick couldn't help but think about just how small she was and smirk about it.

"Dick..."

"What is it?" he said softly, hearing the sirens of the ambulance getting loud and the screeching of breaks, and the shouts of the EMTs.

She was struggling to keep her eyes open; she'd already lost a lot of blood, but he could tell that as the rebel she was, she wasn't about to die tonight.

"I like you a lot."

Dick laughed as the EMTs took her into the ambulance. He climbed in after her quickly as they sped off towards the hospital. Her breathing was uneven now, but the horrible feeling had subsided within him. It made him feel just a little better.

"I like you a lot, too, Ash," he said, clasping her frozen fingers between his. "Maybe those heels would've come in handy?"

She laughed, coughing up more blood violently. "Yeah," she said, "and Mom was going to help me dispose of the body."

Ash didn't want to say anymore, so she rolled over on her side so she could look at Dick. Her vision was foggy as they pulled to a stop in front of the hospital, and he watched her being taken by doctors.

He slowly got out and went inside, sitting down in one of the chairs, and hung his head, finally feeling nervous. He had been right to come after her, but he only hoped that calling a bus was the right thing to do when it came to saving her life.

He sat back, knowing he'd be here for a while.

All Dick wanted was to be able to make fun of her again.

While he sat and worried, Ash was under emergency surgery. While she was sedated, her mind was working.

All she could think about was Dick.

And that was something she wanted to think about while her life was being saved.

**Please review and as always thank you for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: HI THERE. So, I came back from school and this is what I find: reviews. follows. favorites. so THANK YOU! :D you have all made my day! and of COURSE i was going over future chapters while i sat in class (this was actually a good monday for me, usually mondays arent so great)! yes i have A PLAN OR TWO!**

**For those of you who've found this recently, I'm hoping you're loving Ash as much as I do and for those of you who happened across this either near the beginning or in the middle, I hope you're still going to stick with more ASH.**

**Much love!**

When Ash opened her eyes, she was aware of a pressure on her left arm. She felt sluggish and weak, but that didn't stop her mind from going faster. She blinked several times, and realized where she was.

_Oh right._

_I got shot._

_Duh._

She sat up a little, but couldn't do much else. She felt a little cold, stiff, and felt as if she was in a pool of water. Her eyes shifted over to her left arm and she smiled when she saw that Dick was dozing off, his hand tightly clasped in hers.

"Dumb-ass," she rasped, hating how dry her throat was. "Hey! Dumb-ass, wake up!"

Dick blinked; he looked exhausted, as if he'd hardly slept in months. He was wide awake as soon as her words left her mouth. He grinned and leaned forward, but it was clear how much he'd been worrying.

"How long was I out?" she asked as he handed her a cup of water. She chugged the lukewarm liquid down and cleared her throat several times.

"About six hours, and that's including the the surgery."

"Surgery?" Gingerly, Ash lifted the blankets and looked down her hospital gown to see a neat row of maybe a dozen tiny stitches across her belly. She winced at the memory and dropped the sheets and sighed.

"Thank God you're okay," Dick muttered, taking his hand out of hers and leaning back in his chair.

"Dick?"

"Yeah?"

Ash but her lip. "You've been here this entire time, haven't you." He nodded. "You don't have to," she said quietly.

Dick smirked. "Of course I do. Your family is outside, by the way, and I'm still waiting to interrogated by your mother."

Ash noticed he'd changed into clothes similar to the ones he'd worn the day she'd met him. She had to say, she liked him better like this than in a tux.

"Can we come in now?" came the shrill voice of Tori.

"Yes!" Dick said, not looking away from the rebel as her family burst into the room. Tori was right next to her, across from Dick. Celeste and Vincent stood at the foot of the bed. Aiden just sat down in a chair next to the door.

"Baby, my baby, are you okay?" Tori asked, frowning, hugging her gently. Dani was at her side, and she took her best friend's hand, smiling gratefully.

"Mom, I'm fine, thanks to Dick here."

Tori looked at him, letting go of her daughter and sitting down. "So you're the guy she's been hiding from us, huh?"

Dick smirked at Ash, and she weakly punched him.

"What happened?" Dani asked, shooting suspicious glances at Dick.

"I got shot," Ash said, "I thought the bullet in my belly was proof enough of that."

"No, really, what happened?"

"I was walking home, and I saw these two guys running out of an alley. One of them had the gun, the other had this big bag full of something slung over his shoulder. The taller dude, the gunman, turned around and shot me."

"Oh my God!" Tori wailed. "My baby's been shot at!"

"Mom, relax!" Ash soothed, smiling. "I was stupid for stopping anyways."

"Why were you walking home barefoot in the snow, anyways?" Dani asked, crossing her arms, her eyes narrowed.

"I was too happy to give a damn about the weather."

Tori and Dani exchanged a look, and then they both turned their gazes on Dick, who sat back in his chair, a smile on his face. Glancing at her, he asked, "you want to tell them, or should I?"

Remembering the kiss, Ash's face turned pink and she slapped her hands over her cheeks, wailing, "you damned little—ugh!"

"Why, _Ash_, are you _embarrassed_ about something?" Dani asked, her eyebrows shooting sky high.

Ash shook her head, glaring at Dick, who was now laughing. He leaned over and whispered in her ear so only she would hear, _"Mmmmmm. Strawberries."_

"No!" she hollered as her face turned scarlet, her skin tingling, remembering...

Dick laughed even harder.

Celeste was looking at the older boy suspiciously. So was Vincent. Tori was just looking amused as her daughter glared at the boy next to her.

"Ah-ha!" Dani exclaimed suddenly. "You kissed her! That's it, isn't it? You kissed her!"

Dick began laughing again, but nodded. Tor's jaw dropped. Dani smirked in triumph and took her friend's hands away from her face. "I can't believe he kissed you and you didn't tell me!" she squealed.

"I was on my way home to tell you," Ash grumbled.

"Ashlynn," Tori said, "this is... the first time you've... kissed, right?"

"Uh, yes," Ash said uncertainly.

Tori grinned at her scarlet daughter. "And here I was, thinking that we'd have to time travel back to medieval ages and get you a knight in shining armor ourselves."

"You and who?" Dick asked, his eyes dancing with pure amusement.

"Me and Tori, of course!" Dani squealed. "Oh my God! Are you two dating now?"

Celeste cleared her throat. "We're going to have to discuss this, Ashlynn."

Tori sighed and rolled her eyes. "As her real mother, Celeste, I really don't think you get a say in her love life. I don't think you should get a say in any part of her life at all, but hey, I'm only the ex-wife of the CEO, right? What would I know?"

"You're impossible!" Vincent complained.

"Boo-hoo, dumb-ass," Tori snapped, "it's life! Life is impossible."

Dick grinned suddenly. "I see now where you get your love of the word dumb-ass from."

"I know," Tori said proudly, "it's genetic."

Ash sighed in defeat. "Mom, Celeste," she said softly. Both women looked at her. "If you could all just shut up and tell me when I can go to school, that'd be great."

"After surgery? Honey, that takes weeks of recovery," Vincent said.

"I don't want to be out of school for weeks," Ash said stubbornly. "I want to go back tomorrow."

"You don't even have the strength to walk from your bed to the hospital parking lot," Dani said. "What will you do? Who will help you carry your stuff? I would, but, really: I've got classes, too."

"I could help," Dick offered, "I'm homeschooled, so Bruce wouldn't really mind."

"Really?" Ash asked brightly.

"No, she needs rest," Celeste protested.

"Says the woman who also sent my kid to school with a concussion," Tori muttered. "Hag."

"I'm no older than you."

"You're younger, actually, but that's just what you are to me."

Vincent threw up his hands. "Would you two both just stop it?"

"No," Tori said, facing her ex, "I won't. Because she is unfit to tell my daughter what to do! She can be as strict as she likes with her own son, but with my kid? She has no right whatsoever."

Celeste looked truly offended. "I am a legal guardian—"

"So?" Tori scowled. "You're too... you! To be hers!"

Celeste glowered and stormed out of the room, followed by Aiden, and then Vincent, leaving Dani, Tori, and Dick with Ash.

"I hate my family."

"I hate us, too," Tori sighed, sitting down again.

Dani carefully sat down on the bed. "So... how do you plan on getting around school?"

"I'll walk."

"With stitches? No way."

"I could go for like, the second half of the day."

"No."

"Who died and made you my mother?"

Dani smirked. "Me, myself, and I."

Dick laughed.

Dani turned to him. "So you're Dick?"

"That's me."

"You like her, right?" He nodded. "You like him, right Ash?" she nodded. "Then date, dammit!"

Tori snickered. "Don't rush them," she told the teenager. "You want Ash to turn red again?"

"What did you even say to her to get her to turn that color?" Dani asked curiously.

Dick opened his mouth to answer, but Ash quickly said, "nothing!"

"Fine," he said to her, "it'll just be between you and me."

Another blush heated her face. _Holy hell. He's loving this._

"So what am I supposed to do in here?" Ash complained. "Watch TV?"

"For at least a week, yes," Dick said.

"I thought you said you would help me."

"I didn't say I'd help you rip out your stitches, did I now?"

She glared, but said nothing.

"Will you come by as much as you can?" she asked the three of them.

"Of course," Dick said, "but I might be busy."

She nodded and looked to her mother. "Danika's mother already knows about you getting shot," Tori said, "she's okay with me taking some vacation time watching you. She's even letting Dani here skip."

"Oh, cool!" Dani cheered. "I didn't know she'd actually let me do that!"

Tori shrugged. "I have to admit, your mother's pretty nice. Now, Ash, the police are going to want to talk to you. About the men you saw. Later, of course, but I'm warning you so you don't say something that will get you into trouble."

Ash frowned. "Thanks."

She laid back down turning on her side carefully and curling into a bull, the drugs masking most of the pain her stitches were causing her. She faced Dick and smiled as he got up.

"I've got to go," he said, leaning down and kissing her cheek. He was happy to see that her cheeks reddened just a little more. "I'll see you around, okay?"

She nodded, smiling sleepily. "'Kay. Oh, and Dick?"

"Yeah?"

"If you ever see Nightwing, tell him I've kept his promise." This seemed to confuse him, but he merely shrugged.

"Uh... okay?" he said, turning to leave.

"'Kay. 'Night, Dick."

Sighing, he turned back and gave her another quick kiss before heading towards the door. "Good night, Ash."

With that, he shut the door behind him, and there was only Dani and Tori left.

Ash closed her eyes and slowly felt herself falling into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thank you for reading! :)**

Almost a month later, everything had pretty much returned to normal. Christmas was in three weeks, Dani was failing math class, Tori and Celeste still bickered, and school was boring, as usual.

It was at lunch when the new kid walked in.

Ash and Dani were sitting at their usual table. Ash and Dick weren't really dating; her mother insisted that she know Bruce Wayne's son longer than just a few weeks before she allowed them to date officially. Bruce was fine with it, so it was really up to Vincent and Tori. Celeste and Vincent were completely against it, but Tori insisted that they give him a chance.

Dani was in the middle of giving Ash a pep talk about boys that resembled Cal from the socialite party when the room grew a little quieter, and everyone glanced up from their food and conversations to see him walk into the room.

The boy was thin and as tall as Dani. He was almost as pale as Ash. He wore a black t-shirt, black jeans, and black tennis shoes. Everyone could see the scars on his forearms. People began to whisper. His ears were pierced and his blue-grey eyes seemed angry, even though he possessed a stoic expression. Other than the eyeliner, he had no more makeup on. In his hands was a thick black book, with a crimson spine. He sat down at the table farthest from everyone else, ignoring the all the students completely as he opened the book, took the pen that he had put behind his ear, and began to draw or write something in his blank-paged book.

Questions began floating around the room: "Who is he?" "What's his name?" "Where'd he get those scars?" "How old is he?" "What grade?" "What's with all the black?" "What's his story?" "Where's he from?" and so on and so forth.

"Whoa," Dani breathed as the room grew noisy again, but everyone was glancing at the boy who had his back to them. "Who is that guy?"

"I don't know," Ash muttered, although she did at least want to know his name.

"I think I'll go ask him," Dani said. Smiling, she stood up and marched up to the boy and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hi!" she said brightly.

He didn't look up. He was also hiding whatever he was drawing or writing.

"My name is Danika, but everyone calls me Dani." Her cheery attitude would be short-lived, unbeknownst to her and the rest of the students in the room.

Still, he remained mute. His hair nearly reached his shoulders and his bangs put his eyes in shadow.

"Hellooo?" she waved a hand in front of his face and stepped back when he did nothing.

"What's your name?"

Nothing.

Ash sent her a look that said 'will you give up already' while everyone else was expecting her to find out who this was. Dani was always best getting the new kids to talk. But this one wasn't talking. At all.

Dani sighed. "You okay?" she asked.

No answer.

"Please say something," she said.

Nothing again.

Ash beckoned her back to the table, but Dani ignored this.

_You know, it's pretty damn obvious he doesn't want to talk._

Ash's cell phone, an ancient flip phone she treasure dearly because Tori had given it to her two years ago, vibrated in the back pocket of her jeans. The room was relatively quiet still, and the noise seemed loud. She took out her phone and flipped it open, revealing the text message. It was from her mother.

**Celeste can read messages now.**

Ash almost shouted "what?!" but just gritted her teeth and texted back.

**What?!**

Her phone buzzed again.

**Stupid old hag. You know, since she can read this, why not insult her? Yes, Celeste! Talking to YOU!**

Ash rolled her eyes.

**Dad can still ground me u know. And he'll just get pissed if u insult her anymore than u do.**

She could practically see her mother rolling her eyes heavenward, but as her phone buzzed again, her attention was redirected back to the matter at hand: trying to get the new kid to talk.

"You speak English, right?"

Still, he ignored her.

Everyone, although the talking hadn't stopped, was still listening. Trying to, anyway.

Ash watched the boy curiously. He was certainly different from anyone else who went to Stine High.

The bell rang, and everyone slowly filed out of the room, until she, Dani, and the mysterious boy were left. Ash made her way over to Dani, frowning, her skateboard and books under her arm.

"Alright, let's scram," she said.

"But he has to talk!"

Ash went around the table and sat down so she was facing him. He was bent over his book.

"Do you want to be late for class?"

"I'm willing to be!"

Ash groaned. "Well, I'm not waiting."

When Dani didn't move, Ash tugged on her friend's coat sleeve. "God damn, just move your ass and wait for him to talk to you, okay?"

Dani sighed and reluctantly headed down the hall to class. Ash watched her go, and then looked at the boy, and almost gasped.

Those angry blue-grey eyes were staring at her. He was still stoic, but she felt strange, being the only one in the room with him.

"Uh..." she shifted her board from her left arm to her right.

He just watched her as she began to inch away.

"What's your name?" he asked suddenly.

This made her stop moving.

When she didn't respond, he repeated himself.

"Ash."

Nodding, he stood up, closed his blank book, and put his pen behind his ear. "Is that a nickname?"

"Uh...yeah. Short for Ashlynn."

She turned and left as fast she could, wondering why she had bothered to give him her own name.

_And I still don't know his._

She gradually shoved the image of that strange boy to the back of her mind as she headed off to class. All she wanted to do was play that one song, over and over again. But as the rest of the school day passed, she still thought about him.

_I wonder who he is._


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: all i can think about is Jason Todd. OHMYGOSH. so i started another story (RED HOOD IS EPIC [not the title...sigh...], BOO-YA PEOPLE!).**

**Glad to make that announcement! now, ON WITH DA STORY!**

Ash was walking home from Dani's house to Tori's, still thinking of that strange boy she'd spoken to after lunch, when she decided to cut through an alley. She would never admit it, but she was so goddamn paranoid that she hardly cut through alleys anymore. The shooting, secretly, had scared her to great lengths, but on the surface she was calm and collective, even nonchalant about the whole deal. She'd been unhelpful to the police when they had come by a second time to make sure she wasn't lying to save herself or her family and after she had convinced them that all she knew was that the gunman had turned around and shot her and that his accomplice had probably stolen something, she had gone straight to Dani's after school.

It was well after midnight, and she knew she should've been home by the time she reached the halfway point: an old bus stop in front of a brand-new deli.

When she was almost out the alley she stopped in her tracks. Peering around the corner, she looked around. No one was out and about. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she readied herself for the rest of the walk home.

"Haven't seen you in a while."

Ash spun around, a startled cry escaping her lips before she could stop herself. Nightwing was leaning against the wall, frowning at her, arms folded. She rolled her eyes at him, embarrassed that she had even shown that she had been scared.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine," she said, breathing deeply, trying to calm her erratic heartbeat.

"You're such a crappy liar." He pushed himself off the wall and stepped closer to her. "I heard you got shot. Near an alley."

"Thanks for reminding me," she snapped, but looked out into the street again.

"How've you been lately?" he asked. She glanced at him, but returned to look around. _Dick would be worrying if he was here right now. Thank God he's not._

"Just fine," she mumbled, turning around so she was fully facing him. He was still frowning. She flailed her arms about, exasperated. "Stop looking at me like that!"

"Like what?" he asked innocently, smirking down at her.

"Like you know exactly what's wrong with me!"

"Maybe I do," he said. Upon seeing her skateboard under her arm, he snatched it away from her and laughed as she jumped up and down, shouting at him like she was a child.

"GIVE ME THE GOD DAMN BOARD BEFORE YOU GET HURT!" she shouted, stomping her feet in frustration, breathing heavily.

"Tell you what," he said, leaning close to her. "How about you try to land a few hits on me, and if I think you've succeeded, I'll give you your board back."

"And if I don't?"

He grinned. "You owe me again."

"I still owe you, remember?"

He grinned. "Three's a charm," he said, setting the skateboard down. He relaxed and smirked. "Hit me."

Ash didn't hesitate. She swung her left fist, and he dodged easily. Angrily she swung her right, then left, and then leapt at him, but he was just so _god. damn. fast._

"Hold still!" she whined, aiming a kick at his knee.

He laughed. Instead of dodging, though, he grabbed her arm and threw her over his shoulder and onto her back.

"OW, GOD DAMMIT!" she hollered as she leapt to her feet. Her eyes were blazing; she was determined not to lose to him.

She faked a left, and he dodged this, and swung a right, landing a solid punch in the arm. He was impressed for only a moment, and she took this moment to land a kick to his leg, but he was faster: hooking her ankle around his, he brought his foot back, making her fall to the ground. He easily grabbed her arm, pulling her up while twisting it behind her back, and held her in place while she wiggled and writhed. "You ass!" she shouted.

"I'm impressed that you actually managed that," he said, laughing in her ear.

"Does this mean I get my skateboard now?"

"Maybe."

She elbowed him in the gut and he let her go, laughing as she stomped over to her board, picked it up, and faced him again. "I still punched you," she said, sticking out her tongue.

Nightwing shook his head, smirking. "So immature."

"Hey!"

"What? It's true!"

"Says who?"

"I do!" he laughed.

She glared and turned to leave again, but she stopped again.

"You okay?" he asked her for the second time that night.

Ash looked a little sheepish when she glanced at him. "I guess so."

"Liar."

"No, that's just not telling you everything. Obviously, I'm fine, but really, I'm not."

"So you're not a liar?"

"No, I just deny things."

Nightwing nodded. "So... if you're not fine, then what are you really?"

Ash shifted from what foot to the other, pulling the sleeves of her oversized jacket over her hands further. Before she could hide them, though, he was able to see that she was shaking, ever so slightly.

"Scared," she admitted, sighing heavily. She whipped her head around, pony tail flying, to give him a death glare. "Whatever you do, don't tell Dick."

"Dick?"

A blush climbed her cheeks in the dim light. "You know that guy I admitted liking a while back?"

Nightwing just had to grin while he nodded.

"Well, we're not dating... not really. Mom's not okay with it yet... anyways, he worries about me enough as it is. He doesn't need to know that I'm scared to walk home all by myself."

Nightwing struggled to keep his composure at hearing this. "This is because of you getting shot, right?" the urge to hug her was so great, but he kept his distance. She'd hidden her feeling so well, it was a wonder she was telling his masked self about this.

She nodded slowly. "Yes. It's just... I'm never scared! I feel so... like a little kid. You know, monsters in the closet?"

He nodded.

Ash glanced out into the street again. "I'm just afraid the guy will come back and finish the job. The whole point of shooting me was to make sure I died, right?"

He didn't know what to say.

"Anyways," she said quickly after an awkward moment of silence, "I just don't want Dick to worry. I mean, he's amazing, but... I don't need him to worry."

Nightwing nodded.

Ash took a hesitant step out of the alley. With difficulty, she mumbled, "Nightwing?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you... uh... walk me... uh..."

He smiled and went to stand beside her. "Sure thing," he said, taking her arm, and began pulling her towards her mother's home. "So, why is it that you were in the wrong place at the wrong time?"

"I wasn't," Ash said, sounding normal now that she didn't have to be scared. _That was embarrassing. Thank God Dick wasn't there to see that..._

"Then what?"

She blushed again. "Come on," he grinned, "you can tell me."

Ash sighed, but it was a happy sigh. "I was at one of these parties that my dad and step-mom go to. Dick was there and...uh... he kissed me." She smiled.

"And what has that got to do with you getting shot?"

"I walked home without a cell, a coat, or my shoes because I was too damn happy to care about anything."

Nightwing laughed. "Glad to hear something good happened in your life."

"The kiss wasn't the good thing," she said softly, "Dick is the good thing."

His grin grew impossibly wider.

Then something caught Ash's attention. She pulled away from Nightwing, stopping. They were only two blocks away from Tori's.

"What is it?" Nightwing asked.

Ash said nothing, seeing something lying under the street lamp up ahead. She cautiously made her way towards whatever it was and saw that it was a person lying on their side, their back to her. _Drunk? No... _stepping closer, she could smell the coppery scent of... _blood? What the hell?_

"Ash..." Nightwing said, a warning audible in his voice as he suddenly realized what it was, but he did no good.

She stepped around the man lying on the ground, dressed in an expensive, custom-made suit, and her jaw dropped at what she saw.

The man was dead. But that wasn't all.

Ash felt her stomach churn when she looked closer to see that his suit was soaked with blood. His eyes were open and glassy. And that wasn't the worst of it, even though it was obvious he'd been tortured before being dumped randomly on the corner of a street.

On his face, at the corners of his mouth, were jagged scars. On the left side of his mouth, what looked like half a frown had been carved from the side of his mouth down to his jaw line, done almost elegantly, the end curling into itself. On the right side of his mouth, half a smile had been carved up to his cheekbone, the end curling into itself, just like the other cut.

Ash's hands began to shake, and she distantly felt Nightwing's arms around her.

"Stop looking," he kept whispering to her, "Ash, please, stop looking." But she couldn't. Bile rose in her throat as her eyes remained trained on the grousome mess before her. No words came out of her mouth. As Nightwing turned her away, she broke away and went into the nearest alley and emptied the contents of her stomach.

When she wiped her mouth clean, still in shock, she felt his arms around her again and began to cry uncontrollably. Sirens could be heard in the distance.

"You're okay," he kept telling her, "you're okay."

"Oh God, Oh God," she repeated between sobs as she allowed him to cradle her as she sobbed.

Ash lost track of time and was aware of the police trying to ask her questions as they closed off the crime scene. She could hear her mother screaming for her, she could hear Dani, but she didn't want to look at them. She just kept her eyes shut as she cried and cried and cried.

Finally, after some time, Nightwing handed her off to her mother, who hugged her so tightly that she usually would've wondered if her bones would snap, but tonight she needed the hug. Dani held her best friend's hand as Ash sat on the ground and began rambling to the detective in front of her about what had happened and what she had seen.

"The frown and the smile," she said at the end of her statement, "it...it..." Nightwing took over from there.

Ash shut down after that. She knew she was being driven home on her mother's bike, she knew that Nightwing had promised her she'd be alright, she knew that Dani was going to stay with her for the night, she knew that Tori had called Vincent and Celeste, and she was aware of Dick's absence.

Ash was able to think clearly when she was at Tori's house, sitting on the couch, around four in the morning, with her cell phone in her hands. She hadn't slept at all; she'd just pretended to until Dani had drifted off.

When she was certain that everyone was asleep, she called Dick.

He picked up right away. "Dick!" she whispered, keeping her voice down.

"Ash? Are you okay?" he sounded very... overly worried? She didn't know.

"I saw... I saw..."

Slowly, she told him every detail of her night, leaving out the part with Nightwing.

"Do you want me to come over?" he asked as soon as she was done talking.

"No," she mumbled, "but can we hang out tomorrow? I don't want to walk home from school... alone."

"Absolutely, Ash," he said. "We can talk then, okay?"

"Okay."

"And Ash?"

She bit her lip. "What?"

"If you have any nightmares, just call, okay?"

Ash smiled, his words almost bringing her to tears. "Thank you, Dick!"

"Anytime. Now, get some rest, okay?"

She nodded. "Okay."

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die."

Ash hung up and curled up into a ball on the couch, and she eventually fell into a light, restless sleep.

All she could see was the dead man's face in her dreams.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I'm glad people are liking this so much!**

The next day didn't go very well for Ash. At first, no one bothered her; everyone knew what she'd seen the night before, even though the newspaper hadn't given away the identity of persons who had discovered the body. By third period, however, everyone was dying to know what exactly she'd seen.

Ash didn't want to talk about it. By fifth period everyone assumed she didn't remember much because she'd been ignoring even Dani all day long. But that wasn't the case: she remembered _too much_. There hadn't been a second of that day where that dead man's face hadn't been haunting her at the back of her head. She jumped at the tiniest of things, which was embarrassing because a few people had noticed.

At lunch, though, she'd sat by herself.

Well, she sat alone until that strange boy sat across from her, with his blank black book. She'd only stared at him in shock. He'd looked up through his hair at her and had smiled.

"I just wanted to know if you were okay," he said, unsmiling, but sounding sincere.

"I'm fine."

He nodded. "Right."

"I am!"

"See, if you were, you wouldn't have said anything more after that."

She'd glared. "Why does it matter, me seeing a dead body?"

"Because people have nothing else to ask about apparently."

She nodded. "You're not asking about it," she said suddenly, pushing her untouched tray of food away from her.

"Because I've seen death before."

Ash blinked. She hadn't known what to say to that.

"It was my mom," he said, standing. _Whoa. That beats my situation by a long shot. I wonder what happened..._ "My name is Lyle, by the way." Without another word, he walked out of the cafeteria. She watched him leave. _Uh... I wonder why he told me his name. No one else knows it._

Ash had decided that she wouldn't tell anyone: it would only cause people to bother him more and more, and since he had offered her a small scrap of sincerity, it seemed like a good idea.

As soon as school was over, Ash didn't go outside to meet Dick. Instead, she locked herself in the girls' bathroom, sat on the floor, and cried.

_God damn, you're such a crybaby! What the hell, Ashlynn?!_

No matter how hard she tried to stop, she just kept feeling the same way she had after she'd thrown up last night. The dead man's face was clear as day in her mind with her eyes squeezed shut. She didn't open them, though. Irrationally, she feared that when she opened her eyes the dead man's glossy ones would be staring back at her lifelessly. By the time someone had grabbed a staff key and was opening the door, Ash was against the wall, her knees pulled up to her chest, her face pointed away from the door, and her arms wrapped around her legs. She'd stopped crying a few minutes ago, and didn't look up when the person entered.

"Ash?"

She looked up and was surprised to see Dick crouching in front of her, frowning.

"Hi," she mumbled, looking away from him.

"How long have you been in here?"

"I don't know."

Dick didn't say anything more: he just helped her to her feet wordlessly and held her hand as he guided her out of the school and sat her down on a bench. A few students were still milling about, watching the two curiously.

"Did you even sleep at all this morning?" he asked, hugging her tightly.

"No."

"Not even for a minute?"

"No, dumb-ass, I hibernate!" she laughed, humorless, and then sighed, pulling away from Dick.

Dick stood up, not letting go of Ash's hand as he pulled her away from Stine High, with everyone watching them. "I know it keeps bothering you," he said softly as they crossed the street. They were headed, sadly, for Celeste's place. Vincent and Tori had argued over who was going to watch over the child who was still in shock, and had agreed that she would stay over one night as long as no one bothered her, and that included Celeste.

"It's all I think about!" she wailed miserably. "Dick, I need to... tell you something."

"Okay."

They stopped at a cross walk. She fidgeted, and then gave up trying to figure out how to say it. "Oh, to hell with this! I'm scared to walk home at night."

Dick had found that out last night, but it made him feel just a little better that she had told him that. He wrapped an arm around her waist as they crossed the street, blending in with the throng of noisy, bustling people of all kinds. "That's understandable."

She nodded, glad she didn't have to explain herself. _It's like he already knows what's wrong with me._

They eventually reached her stepmother's house and when inside they received only a narrowed-eye glance from Aiden as they went into the living room. They sat down on the couch and stayed there in silence before Ash spoke again.

"Dick..." she shook her head. "Have you ever seen death before?" she was thinking about what Lyle had told her at lunch. _Lyle, huh? I wonder if that was just a one-time thing, him willingly interacting with another human being._

He nodded slowly. "My parents."

Ash grew sad, knowing not to ask about it. _If he wants to tell me, he'll tell me when he wants to_. She took his hand and tried to smile. "I'm sorry," she said.

He shrugged. "It's okay. I've got Bruce and a great friend."

She giggled. "Who's this friend?"

"Well, we're not really friends. See, her mom doesn't want me to date her just yet, but there's something I'd really like to do without her step-mom glaring daggers at me every time I do it."

"What would that be?" she wondered.

"This."

He pulled her onto his lap, cupped her face in her hands, and pressed her lips to his. A blush climbed her cheeks as he pulled away. She felt warm all over. The butterflies in her stomach had spread to everywhere he'd touched her; they also fluttered about in her stomach, the scar from the bullet wound surgery tingling more than the rest of her skin.

"_Mmmmmm_," he said, leaning closer so he was speaking into her hear, _"strawberries."_

Ash's face was scarlet as she punched his shoulder. "Damn you!" she shouted. "Stop saying that!" she couldn't help laughing when she said this.

"It worked again!" he gloated as she went back to being beside him. He kept one arm around her, grinning. "I wonder if that will happen _every_ time I say that."

She glared. "Richard Grayson, don't you dare!"

Dick was already laughing at the thought of making her blush that much around other human beings. It would be really funny... and she wouldn't be able to murder her for it.

He was about to kiss her again, but then her evil little stepbrother decided to make an appearance.

"EWW! YOU'RE KISSING!" Aiden made a face.

Dick rolled his eyes, and kissed her anyway. He pulled away, smirking as her her pink cheeks turned scarlet again. That was never going to get old.

"So?" he said.

"So! It's gross! I'm telling Mommy!"

"You go right ahead," he said. "And I'll just go right back to kissing your sister."

"She's not my sister," Aiden pouted. "She broke the law!"

He looked at Ash, an eyebrow raised. He knew this already.

"I don't have a record or anything!" she assured him. "I just decided to give a limo a new paint job, is all!"

Dick laughed. "Of course you did."

"So no lecture?"

"Nope, no lecture." He grinned and stood up. She did, too. "Want to go walk around?"

"For a little while, sure."

Dick took her hand and led her out of the house. It was almost dark out.

They should never had gone out that night.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! What will happen? hahaha will update very soon (will try to...)**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: hehehe the cliffhanger at the end of the last chapter... yes, i know, im horrible. but you should read my other stories and then you'll see i do that almost all the time! its very difficult NOT to give you a cliffhanger! XD**

**A BIT RUSHED, I AM SO VERY TERRIBLY SORRY!**

**WARNING: violence violence and oh before I forget VIOLENCE  
**

Dick and Ash sat on a bench on a patch of grass the residents of Gotham liked to call a park.

"You know what was weird today?" she asked him, shivering, watching kids throw slushy snow balls at each other. "That kid... you know, the one everyone's been calling emo?"

"Yeah, the new guy," Dick nodded.

"He told me his name."

"Okay."

"Dick! He told me his _name_!" _Why can't he see that that's just WEIRD?_

He looked slightly confused. But before he could ask her what she was talking about, his cell phone rang. He sighed and flipped it open. Artemis. He answered it, sending Ash an apologetic look as he turned away so he wouldn't hear him.

"This better be good," he muttered.

"Are you with your girlfriend?"

"Artemis!"

"Yes, Dick! It's important! Batman wants to see you."

Dick sighed. "Fine. Is it a mission?"

"Yes. Remember to make her blush!"

"I'd better be able to see her before the day is over."

"Would you just shut up and get over here?" Dick snapped his phone shut, sighing heavily, and turned to Ash, who had been staring off into space. He touched her arm gently.

"Ash?"

She smiled at him. "Yeah, I know: Bruce wants you, right?"

He nodded, glad she wasn't asking questions...

Yet.

He pulled her to him and kissed her for a few long moments until he was satisfied with embarrassment on her face. He pulled away, smirking as she breathed in deeply. She hugged him tightly, muttering under her breath.

He stood up, kissed her cheek, and she watched him walk away.

_I'd follow him, but he'd probably murder me._

Knowing she should go home, Ash stood up to leave, but something caught her attention.

Not just a something.

A some_one_.

Lyle was sitting on another bench just a few feet away. He was bent over his book, drawing something. He was always drawing. His outfit always stayed the same, except that he was wearing a black skater sweatshirt similar to the ones Ash wore, except his fit him.

_I'm probably going to regret this._

She walked over to his bench and plopped down right beside him. He looked up at her, eyes narrowed, through his dark hair.

"Hey there, Lyle," she said.

"Hi." He went back to drawing. It was strange, how he always hid what he was working on.

"Can I please see what you're drawing?"

He glanced at her suspiciously, his pen halting its rapid movements. "You said please."

"So?"

"I've never heard you say please before; I hear it's an uncommon thing for you."

"I could say the same to you about talking to other people," she said.

To her surprise, he laughed, and this made her smile. He sat up, and his eyes no longer held anger. They seemed cold, though. Cold and distant. But not angry.

"Here," he said, showing her what he had worked on.

Ash smiled at the little thing he had drawn: it was of a girl with black hair that covered her eyes. She was standing in the middle of what looked like a city street. She was holding the hand of a little boy, whose face was also hidden by dark hair.

"Is this your mother?" Ash asked softly.

"Yeah. She taught me how to draw like this." His words held no emotion when he said this, and she knew why: he still missed the woman in the picture dearly.

"This is awesome."

"Thanks."

He abruptly stood up, seeming angry again. Confused, Ash watched him as he walked off without another weird.

Ash sighed and headed home. She and Dick had walked a great distance, but it didn't seem so when she had talked with him. She felt a bit of paranoia creeping in, and tried to think of something happier.

Like her and Dick kissing.

Her cheeks warmed at just the thought of those moments he managed to steal. Butterflies danced inside her belly, across her lips, and scorched her cheeks, and she instantly felt lighter. She had no idea why Dick could do this to her, how, or if he knew how crazy it made her when he kissed her.

She considered calling Dani as she crossed a street, to talk to someone as the night dragged on. But she had ignored her: the dead man was still freaking her out, and it would sound dumb to talk to her after a whole day of avoiding all contact with everyone and everything... except Dick, of course.

She stopped when she heard someone clear his throat behind her, and turned around slowly, screaming silently at herself that she should have just ran for it.

A tall, thin man was smiling at her. He had short black hair, emotionless, dull blue eyes, pale skin, and wore all black. He reminded her of Lyle, but he looked almost completely different: there was something sinister about this guy, something that told her to get the hell out of there.

"Um... can I help you?" she asked nervously, wishing she had her skateboard with her. But she had left it at home.

"Not really," he said. His hand shot out suddenly and he gripped her arm so hard she cried out.

"What the hell?" she shouted, struggling, but he only squeezed harder.

"Aren't you the lovely young woman who got shot?"

"Bite me, asshole!"

He shrugged, and slammed his fist into her gut. Pain rocketed through her as she doubled over, trying to breathe again.

_Who the hell is this guy?! What did I do to piss him off? Why is here? Has he been following? What's happening to me?!_

"Mind your tongue, young lady," he scolded her as if she was his own.

"What're you—"

"And are you also the one who found that dead body?" _Who in the bloody hell..._

She blinked. "Huh?"

He smirked down at her. "You are! Oh, how splendid it is to meet you." Ash didn't know this guy, and she didn't want to. Not at all.

"Look, I can tell your eggs are a bit scrambled at the moment, so would you be so kind as to GET THE HELL OFF ME?"

He laughed. "No, actually."

"You creepy _motherf_—"

"What did I just say?" he hissed, grabbing her pony tail and slamming her head into the nearest wall. She groaned as she sank to her knees, her head spinning, a warm fluid trickling down the back of her neck and down her shirt, making her shiver. She was unable to fight back, for some reason. Maybe it was fear, she didn't know. "You're coming with me!"

He yanked her into an alley, pulled her across a few deserted streets as she stumbled, tripped, and fell behind him, and before she was even aware of the lack of cold, she felt herself being hurled into a wooden chair, and being bound to it. The ropes bit into her arms and ankles cruelly, but she was more concerned about the fact that there was _no escaping this._

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" she shrieked hysterically, her mind racing to come up with a possibility as to why he was doing what he was doing.

_This guy's just a nutcase, he's just screwing with your head, Ashlynn..._

"I know you saw his face," the man said cheerfully, suddenly appearing in front of her, brandishing a curved silver blood, already stained crimson.

"You killed that man!" Ash choked out, struggling against her bindings. "You killed him!"

"Smart girl!" the man exclaimed, digging the knife into her left arm. She screamed.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?" she sobbed as he tore the knife from her arm. Blood was soaking her sleeve; the bone could be seen.

"Why?" he repeated, digging the knife into her right thigh. She couldn't stop herself from shrieking in pure agony. Never before had she ever experience pain on a level such as this.

She wanted to die right then and there.

"Why?" he said again. "I don't need a reason! But, since you're going to die... I might as well tell you. You know that boy, Lyle?"

Ash snapped to attention, glaring. "That son of a bitch! He told you, didn't he? He's behind this!"

The man laughed, but shook his head. "Oh, how I wish, how I wish he was behind this." He sighed, and without any warning plunged the blade into her stomach. She let out another shriek.

Leaving the knife in, he stepped back, looking at her as if she were a piece of artwork.

_Maybe that's what I am to him._

_He's so god damn creepy._

_I want Dick._

_Dick!_

_I just want to see him..._

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ash asked, coughing up blood.

"Oh, I know you've met Lyle. He didn't tell me about you, though, no, it took some time to get him to tell me about this little friend of his."

Ash gasped. "Please don't tell me..."

Shaking her head, she gritted her teeth. "You're his god damn father, aren't you."

The man clapped his hands together. "And give the girl a prize! Yes, that boy is my own... since I'm going to kill you, I suppose I have to tell you that I'm only killing you because you care about my son."

"You're one crappy parent if you're trying to make him alone in the world!" she shouted. This guy seriously was crazy. Insane. Eggs scrambled. Marbles loose. Whatever the hell you wanted to call it.

"Oh, but that's the point!" he cried gleefully, clapping his hands together. Ash just wanted to kill him. Or have him killed. Or at least have his existence snuffed out.

"You know those marks on that man's face, the man you found?" he asked, stepping close to her. Suddenly, he grabbed the knife, twisted in counter clockwise as she screamed, her fingernails scratching the arms of the chair as he pulled it out and put it next to her cheek. "I've had practice, carving those."

"What are you, a wanna-be-Joker?" she hollered, making a desperate attempt to duck away from him, but he only gripped her pony tail and forced her mouth open my stabbing her shoulder, making her scream. Sticking the blade in her mouth, she clamped down on it, screaming as she did so.

She had to stay completely still in order for her cheek not to get cut.

"No, actually," he grinned, "But if you want to, you can ask him about me. Or Lyle. Anyways, before I decorate your pretty little face and make it even more beautiful than it needs to be, let me tell you something: Lyle is weak. His mother made sure of that. His mother knew all along what I was, what I am! So you know what I did on Lyle's sixth birthday?" his eyes rolled back into his head as he laughed, but he didn't move the knife.

Ash was praying that someone would come and save her, find her here, before she was killed.

But then she felt it: she'd hit the bottom.

_I'm going to die._

_Right here, in this place._

She usually would have scolded herself for this, but she was sick of the pain. She could taste so much blood in her mouth and she felt so much pain that she wanted to vomit all over this guy and then just die.

"I tied his mother to a chair, and I tied him up, too! We were in the kitchen. She told me, CALMLY, what a madman I was. And you know what I did? I carved her face up real nice, and then slit his throat." He cackled. "That father-son bonding moment didn't last!"

Catching the look of pure hatred on her face, he smirked. "The boy's been weak, so I've practiced. Have you seen the scars on his arms? They're not self-inflicted. My, I thought someone would've noticed. Someone always does. You know, the last person who noticed I had to kill and dump in a lake? No time to talk, no time to explain." He sighed and shook his head. "This will do just fine, though."

So this guy went around killing people, dragged his son along with him, and hurt him, too?

So Lyle wasn't to blame.

He was only the sane son of a madman who'd watched his mother die.

"If my son has a friend, a friend will turn me in, and if I get turned in... no one will be there to teach Lyle my skills!"

This guy didn't have skills: he'd lost his marbles.

He laughed. "Now, before we carve your face, know this: after I've killed someone... or many ones... I move. I will never be caught. There's nothing you can do, little girl."

With this said, he got a better grip on her head and tore the knife downward, making Ash scream into the knife as he began to work slowly on the frown-y part of his sick face. She struggled and wiggled but she got nowhere. When he was done, he took the knife out and examined his 'work'.

Ash was drenched in her blood, and his hands were covered in it. He tossed the dripping knife aside and picked up a much larger one, grinning at her as he raised it above his head.

"That man I killed," he said, "he was going to help my son. I can't have that, can I?"

He swung his arm, but an arm shot out and caught it. Ash was too busy choking on her own blood to scream with relief as Nightwing flung the madman across the room. Hearing a thud, he turned and ran to her, his hands frantic to untie her.

"I want Dick!" she cried as she fell into his arms, bleeding onto his suit. She could hear other voices: those who belonged to Artemis, Kid Flash, and Miss Martian. But she couldn't think.

Nightwing held her tightly as she cried and cried, getting more and more blood on the front of his suit. Her cheek was bleeding badly and the rest of her wounds made her look like she had been gutted.

Well, she had.

"I want Dick," she sobbed as she felt him pick her up and they were running, running towards a very loud siren.

"It's going to be okay," he told her. He stopped, just as she felt a rush of cold air. Her eyes were squeezed tight, blood dribbling down her chins still, staining her cheeks and matting her hair. He set her down right outside what she thought was the door, still holding her. "Open your eyes," he ordered, "God dammit Ash, please just open your eyes!"

Ash did, and gasped.

Nightwing was no long staring back at her.

Dick was.

_Dick?_

_Nightwing?_

_DICK IS NIGHTWING?!_

__It did and didn't make sense. He had walked her home. Three time now. He seemed to understand things that Dick or Nightwing should only know. It explained the knowing smiles, the expressions he made, why she often found herself thinking of one of them while in the other's presence...

Ash couldn't process this piece of information at the moment as she saw him put the mask back on as someone picked her up and carried her away.

"Stay!" she shouted. "Stay! It hurts!"

She felt herself being lifted onto a stretcher and screamed in protest as they strapped her down. She felt someone squeezing her hand and felt a needle enter her arm.

"I'm here, Ash," he whispered as she felt herself falling into a sedated abyss, "I'm not going anywhere."


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: thank you for reading!**

**PLEASE READ: I am very, Very, VERY tired of you all going straight from DICK to TIM when it comes to ROBINS! Its like you all AVOID JASON! IT GOES: Dick. Jason. Tim. Damian. DUH! SO. TIM DOES NOT APPEAR. know why? right. JASON HASN'T BEEN KILLED YET (or resurrected, but back to my point!) so. JASON JASON JASON! it's like you all dont like writing about... it is rare that i ever find JASON in a YJ fic! DO YOU HATE HIM? ? ?**

**Okay, got that squared away. but really... you all skip over him! (Aplogies if you despise him, but alas: I LOVE THE GUY! ! !)**

**now... here's the (i forgot what number this chapter is)th chapter!**

Dick sat by Ash's bed. Her wounds had been tended to, and now she was resting. She'd received well over a hundred stitches, but at least she was alive. One arriving at the hospital, meeting both Artemis and Megan as civilians, they gave him a clean set of clothes, the ones he always seemed to wear, so he could change out of his suit and not attract any unwanted attention.

He hadn't left the hospital, and had sat in the same chair, beside the same bed, in the same room for three hours now. He could hear her heart making the monitor beside her beep, which had made him thankful that he had found her in time.

Bruce had wanted him to investigate the murder of that one man Ash had found who had actually been a lawyer, because he had started an investigation to see if a father was fit to raise his son or not. When Dick had found out who the boy and father were, he'd also found that the mother of the boy had been killed and had planned a divorce. He had also found out that every few weeks the man, Hector Oldec, and his son Lyle moved from city to city. In every city, at least two people had been murdered with designed carved in their faces and left in the middle of a public place, and at the most three people had been killed.

The hospital room door opened and Dick tore his eyes away from Ash to see his adopted brother Jason walk into the room and plop himseld down in the chair beside him.

"So this your girlfriend?" Jason asked, knowing how much that termed amused Dick because she wasn't really.

Dick nodded, saying nothing.

"Bats is pissed, by the way, about you revealing your identity. You know what I think?"

Dick raised an eyebrow in question.

Jason grinned. "I think you were right to do that."

Dick nodded. "Thanks," he mumbled.

Jason nodded. "You know that guy, who cut her up real bad?"

Dick sighed.

"He fell down the stairs."

With an eyebrow still raised, he turned in his seat to look at a now-noncholant Jason.

Jason threw up his hands. "Only eight times!"

Dick leaned back in his chair, shaking his head. "I'm sure it was all him," he muttered sarcastically.

"Yeah, it was," Jason said in the same tone.

"Is it he hurt much?"

_Much_. That made Jason smirk.

"He's got a broken leg, a shattered collar bone, some scrapes and bruises... nothing too bad, though."

"Did he take a fall, too?"

"Yeah, in fact he jumped the rest of the way down. Guess he didn't like falling down the stairs."

A bit of movement drew Dick's attention away from Jason and back to Ash, who was blinking, groggy.

"Ash!"

She smiled weakly at him. "When I get out of here... you've got some explaining to do."

He nodded. "You should get some rest."

"How long have I been out?" she wondered, sitting up against her pillows.

"Long enough for me to come looking for Dick," Jason said.

Ash strained to get a better look at the younger boy sitting next to Dick... no, Nightwing. Dick and Nightwing. She didn't want to think about that now.

"Who're you?" she asked.

"Jason," he answered, "adopted, too, but unrelated. Mostly."

Ash nodded slowly. "So... does that make you Robin?"

Jason grinned. Turning to Dick, he said, "I think I like her. She's smarter than I am."

Ash laughed, and then winced. "You okay?" Dick asked.

"Perfectly fine," she mumbled, yawning. "I think I'll rest now."

"You were out for more than two hours," Jason informed her.

"I can feel that, dumb-ass," Ash retorted. "I'll see you in a bit. _Nightwing_."

Dick smiled. "Okay."

"Remember...we've got to talk..." she yawned and dozed off again.

Jason chuckled. "She's funny."

Dick's smile grew. "She certainly is."

"No wonder you love her."

Dick frowned. "Love?"

"Why else would you show her your face and kiss her and make her blush?"

"Because I _like_ her."

"Don't deny it. And don't say you aren't, because you are."

Dick scowled.

Jason only grinned, knowing they'd be there for a while.

He also knew that he was right.

**A/N: sorry its so short!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I appreciate the reviews for the last chapter... figured i might as well put in there :)**

**HOLY MOLY am i dazzled! i dont think ive ever had this many followers for one story...thank you everyone! now here's the next chapter!**

**If you put up with my Jason rant, you're awesome. because honestly I love the guy too much to leave him out of more than 2 YJ fics (Unwillingly an Angel & When life is wrong dont have Jason...sad) AH WELL! on wit da story.**

**this might seem short.**

Ash was standing outside the hospital. It was Valentine's Day, and had decided that she wasn't going to lie around letting her wounds heal while she missed school and more importantly missed out on time with Dick.

She was leaning against the wall, cold, her shoes damp from the slush on the sidewalk as a sleek limousine pulled up. The door opened and out popped Jason, who ran over to her and gave her a bone-crushing hug.

"Good to see you too," she wheezed as he let her go.

"Come on, Dick's back at the mansions!" Jason pulled her into the car and climbed in after her. Alfred, was of course, driving. Ash had met him the last time the Wayne family and hers been at the hospital at the same time. That had been a week ago. Dick and Jason had remained by Ash while Dani and her mother were on her other side. Celeste, Vincent, Alfred, and Bruce were all talking about... well, Batman, Nightwing, and Robin.

Her family knew, including Dani, and had been forbidden to tell anyone. They didn't need their identities known that their loved ones getting hurt and all that jazz.

Now here she was, on her way to Dick's home. She'd never been to Wayne Manor or anything nearly as grand, and was a little nervous about it all. She had been legally discharged by her mother a few days ago from the hospital, but the doctors had her unofficially stay and rest so they were certain that she had recovered physically from her attack.

"So... what's the plan?" Ash asked as the mansion came into view.

"You get the grand tour, you get to make out with my brother..."

"Hey!" Ash turned red as she lightly punched his arm, and he laughed.

"You've got to admit, you're pretty funny when you blush," he said as the limo pulled to the a stop and her door was opened by a grinning Dick Grayson. She jumped out of the car and into his arms, smiling as he swung her about and kissed her on the lips, making her cheeks turn scarlet.

"I didn't even say it," he told her, smirking as he set her down. She looked up at the mansion and couldn't stop her eyes from widening.

No wonder they liked the place so much.

Dick led her into the mansion and she took her time looking at all the rooms. "How many are there?" she wondered as they found Dick's room. It was enormous and it, unlike most of the rooms in this giant house, had personal touches.

"Rooms? One hundred and seventy six."

"You counted?" she asked as he led her down some stairs and the air suddenly felt cooler. "Where are we going?"

"The Batcave," he answered, "and Jason counted the rooms when he first came here."

They found themselves in a large cavernous room with computers and weapons and everything else you could imagine Batman needing. It was so weird being in here.

"So we finally get to meet her?" Ash spun around and gasped when two familiar girls came up to her, grinning.

"I know you..."

"Yeah, I'm Artemis," the blonde said.

"From the store?" Ash blinked. "Amanda. Of course." _Wow. I should have seen the similarities or something._

"Yup," she grinned.

The green martian girl bobbed her head up and down. "I'm Megan, but my home world name is M'gann."

"It makes you sound lazy when you call her Megan," Ash told Dick. He scoffed.

"She told us we could call her that," he said.

"It still makes you sound stupid. Like if you can't pronounce something in a foreign country. _Dumb-ass_."

"I didn't do anything!" he said, frowning as she laughed.

"Knowing that the guy who kissed me is the same guy who took my board makes you a total dumb-ass, Dick!" she quieted down after a few moments. "So now what do we do?"

"Pizza," Artemis said suddenly.

Ash frowned. "Pizza. Really? Have you never had spicy chicken and rice from Chinese takeout?"

"No," Dick said slowly.

"You idiots! I can't believe it!" Ash giggled.

Giggled? _What is Dick turning me in to? Barbie. Oh, crap. Barbie._

"Well, I'm starved, so me and Megan here are getting a pizza. Want to come with us?"

"I've done enough moving around for one day, thanks," Ash said. Being forced to lie around for a very long time in the hospital had made her lose about ninety percent of her endurance. It was going to take some time, but she would build it back up. Maybe it would take a few weeks, a month at the most.

10% of endurance left meant that she didn't get to skateboard.

_Stupid random crazy guy attack._

"I'll stay with her," Dick said, jerking his thumb in the rebel's direction.

"I don't need a babysitter!" Ash protested as the girls left the Batcave.

"Really?" Dick smirked, took her face in his hands, and pressed his lips to hers.

Just as he had expected, a slow blush climbed her cheeks as their lips parted. "Happy Valentine's Day," he said. She scowled at him.

"You ass!" she shouted, struggling with a grin to get away from him.

He had his arms secured around her waist as she pounded him weakly with her fists. "You're so immature," he chided her, "since when is violence the answer?"

"Wow, thank you, Sensei, tell that to Nightwing for me, would you?"

He spun her around, keeping her body close to his as he smirked. "I'm pretty sure he already knows." And before she could protest or try to escape, he pressed his lips to hers once again, and this time she didn't insult him.

He pulled away. She smiled back at him. "Happy Valentine's Day, Dick."

He grinned and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "_Mmmmmmmm. Strawberries."_

He laughed as she swung her fist at him. Ash's face was bright red.

"I'll get you for this, just you wait and see!" she hollered as he chuckled.

"That'll be the day," he snickered, easily side stepping all of her attempts to land a hit on him. "You actually hurting me."

"If you would just hold still, maybe that day would come!"

"What fun would that be?" he asked, running for the stairs. She raced after him as weak as she was.

Ash was determined not to let him laugh in her face for the rest of the day. It just wasn't an option.

**A/N: I'm sorry I would have updated sooner but like on my "creation or destruction" fic I got stumped.**

**Crap!**

**So, here it is! I'm already starting on the next chapter. I know, I know, you must hate me for uneventful chapters.**

**Wellllllllll since school is kind of weird right now... i have an excuse! I've got this civics/history assignment due on Friday, i've got a tech paper due (draft) on monday... and a couple other things. yuck.**

**So, as always, please review! Thoughts posted are like candy up for grabs.**

**No.**

**Joy is like confetti.**

**Hahahahaha!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**OH BEFORE I FORGET: Three Days Grace's new album is out now! I'm going to buy it next month seeing as how I spent around 50$ on Fiona Apple albums... check out the songs "Anonymous" "The High Road" and all the other ones if you like them.**

**Ohmygosh.**

**THREE DAYS GRACE! :D**

**Look them up if you've never heard of them...**

**please!**

**Thanks, that's all for now, folks!**

**WHAT-HO! ...Wooster. Jeeves & Wooster, anyone? :D**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: heylo peoples! J here with another chappie... yupyup!**

When Artemis and Megan returned, their bellies full, they were welcomed by the sounds of competition.

"GOD DAMMIT, HOLD STILL!" came Ash's annoyed voice from the living room. Curious, Artemis and Megan went in and stopped in the door way when they saw that the civilian and Dick, in his suit, were fighting. Well, not fighting, but it looked like he was just teasing her while she was trying to land a punch anywhere she could.

It was hilarious.

Dick had his mask off, though. Ash tried kicking him, again, and failed. He just kept dodging! _I swear I am going to a land an actual hit on him sooner or later..._

Ash squeaked when Dick suddenly grabbed her flying fist and used the momentum to bring her down on her back. Leaning over her, breathing even, calm breaths wall she huffed and puffed, glaring, he whispered, "Aw, _Strawberry_, getting tired?" Something within her shivered and she shoved him away, jumping to her feet while trying to hit him again.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" she shouted, putting all her strength into her left fist. He caught it and whirled her around so her back was pressed up against his chest, his arm twisted behind her back _yet again_.

"I am going to kill you!" she struggled to get free, but couldn't. Artemis finally burst out laughing. Luckily, this caught Dick by surprise and Ash took this chance to elbow him in the gut, turn around, and punch him as hard as she could in the gut.

As if unaffected by this, he only smirked and flipped her onto her back again, this time pinned her arms to her sides as he leaned over her again. "Going to have to work on that punch," he told her, kissing her forehead but refusing to release her as she muttered and cursed under her breath at him.

"I got you!" she hissed as he relaxed, still holding her in place as she tried wriggling away from him.

"Yeah, but let's face it: you hit like a girl."

"I _am_ a girl, you dumb-ass!" she shouted.

"Hey, lovebirds," the two looked up to see Jason smirking down at them. To her horror, the rebel started blushing. "We got to talk."

"About what?" Dick said, releasing Ash and helping her to her feet.

"That kid Lyle."

Ash frowned. "What about him?" she asked.

"We... well, there's a slight problem..."

"Tell me," Ash said, stepping closer to him.

"Well, I was gonna tell you this eventually, but since something's gone wrong, I'd best tell you now. So that guy Lyle... we sent him to Arkham."

"Why?" Ash hollered, glaring. "What did he do?"

"Just hold on a second, would you?" Jason said, trying to calm Ash down. Dick sighed and put a hand on her shoulder, and she calmed down quickly. He smirked and she elbowed him in the side. "We took him to Arkham the night after Grayson here saved you. At first he seemed sane enough, but then he tried to knife us." Ash blinked, saying nothing, so Jason went on. "So we locked him up. The thing is... Drew, he... he's not as sane as we thought."

"Explain." Her voice was cold, but worry was plain on her face. It hadn't been Lyle's fault, what had happened to her... had it?

"Well, he attacked a few doctors. And killed three inmates. Drew... we think he's after you."

"What?!" she shouted. "You can't be serious!"

"I am being serious," He insisted, "we can't let you out of our sights!"

"This is ridiculous!" Ash said, crossing her arms tightly over her chest, refusing to believe anything Jason was saying. It hadn't been Lyle's fault! None of it had been! It was all because of his crazy father.

"I know it sounds like we're just making up an excuse because he's emo and everything, but you've got to listen to me!" Jason yelled as Ash stormed past him, Artemis, and Megan, shoving the front doors of the mansion open and slamming them behind them.

Dick sighed and put on his mask. "I should go find her."

"Find her quick," Jason told him. "She didn't stick around long enough for me to tell her that Lyle's escaped."

Dick's jaw clenched. "He..."

"Go get her, before she gets herself killed!" Dick didn't need any more urging. He ran out the door and into the night.

_Please be okay when I find you, Ash._

**A/N: I know I've been updating with SUCH SHORT CHAPTERS lately for my other stories and i apologize its just my brain doesnt want to work today and HU and CTE and LP (band initials) are distracting me! lol. thanks for reading, plze review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: in the last chapter I know I said "drew" and I sincerely hope you will forgive me! I was thinking of another story and wasn't thinking at all at the time...**

**AHHHHHH!**

**ill try to fix it soon! Thanks for reading!**

****Aiden was sitting on the couch, watching Spongebob with Celeste when someone knocked on the door. Before his mother could stop him, Aiden jumped up and ran to the door and flung it open to see a kid swearing black with funny hair. The kid smiled down at the ten year old.

"Hey, my name is Lyle," the boy said. "Is Ash home?"

Aiden shook his head and opened his mouth to speak when the boy named Lyme turned away abruptly and walked off into the night.

Thinking nothing of it, Aiden returned to his cartoon, forgetting about Lyle only moments after he'd watched him leave.

**A/N: I know, short! Will update soon! :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Hiya! So i just got done with sommmmme homework (HA!) and now I am sitting in front of my computer typing. No Duh. XD anywayz, i just wanted to write YES YES I KNOW another chapter :) because, for one, i have NEVER had this many followers on ANY story before, and i think its safe to say that i am amazed! dazzled! can you combine those two words? someone do that and see if that possible! mwhahahaha me messing with the English language... hahaha sorry for my randomness (AM i sorry? idk. tee hee!)**

**I also kept thinking about how this would end (this is the longest story [fic] that i have EVER written! Miracle or Disaster was only 20 chapters (technically, it was 19, but for the notice it counts as 20)! wow! So, I was thinking of an ending... and was just like... NAH. Not gonna plan it yet. I'm gonna make this longer than originally planned (25-26 chapters, i think was my goal "long long ago, in a galaxy far away") butttttttttttt... I wanted to add more to it. or i'll try to. Becuz... well.. I FELT LIKE IT! and as much as i would love to keep this going, i have no idea what will happen next. like you, i'm waiting for my brain to come up with stuff on its own (dont worry, usually when im doing hw or when im trying to do something in school or even when im trying to go to sleep i get weird ideas then they get put into many many stories and poems [probably will never ever put one of MY poems on here unless its for a story... which might not happens SO BACK TO THE MAIN SUBJECT) :) i dont usually plan my stories, and look what happened here!**

**Sorry for the author's note (a LONG one at that) but since the ending isn't in my sites i'd just thought you liked it know :D yep, YOU GET MORE OF ASH! yay!**

**Now, on with the story! :)**

**Thank you for reading!**

**oh and p-p-p-p-p-please leave a thought or two! :D always appreciated!**

Ash really didn't want to believe that Lyle was crazy. He couldn't be. It just didn't feel right to her, but why would _Jason_, of all people, lie to her, if that was even the case? Already he treated her like a sister and she knew that he just loved to tease Dick about something that she knew had to do with her but had had the feeling that she shouldn't ask about it, and hadn't.

So if she was wrong, then why had Lyle killed those inmates and why had he attacked the doctors? Was their really a logical explanation for that? She'd read that Arkham was no place for the sane and that their was cruelty there that no one did anything about, ever. But, at least those who had lost their minds, or most of their minds, were locked up, right?

Ash was spooked by how deserted the streets of Gotham were as she cut through alley, trying her hardest not to be seen or heard by anyone. Wishing she'd had her skateboard, and as exhausted and weak as she was, she kept going as fast as she could, realizing she wasn't heading anywhere she knew about it. Stopping at the corner of an unfamiliar street, she looked around, breathing heavily. She ached all over. _Right. So. Running might have not been the best idea. Dumb-ass._

She felt her eyelids growing heavy, and leaned up against the traffic light post, knowing that she should be resting. Maybe stomping off and then running for God-knows how many blocks of unfamiliar streets in Gotham. Now shivering, she wished that she hadn't. _Yes, Ashlynn, you are officially a complete dumb-ass. Way to go._

She felt a hand on her shoulder and let out a truly terrorized scream as she whirled around and found herself being pulled into Nightwing's chest.

"Relax!" he told her as she pulled away from him, taking deep, shaky breaths as he took her cold hands in his warm, gloved ones, refusing to let go of her. "God, Ash, are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine," she said, clearing her throat. "I'm fine," she repeated, firmly this time. _Well, this sucks. Oh, right. He already knows that I'm scared to be out by myself... remember, you told him that, Ashlynn?_

"You such a bad liar." He didn't let go of her hands, even when she tried to step away from him. "Ashlynn, that kid could have found you."

"I thought Jason said he was in Arkham," Ash spat.

"He escaped."

Ash's eyes widened. "Uh..."

"That's what I thought." He looked around, and, satisfied that no one was around, he pulled her into an alley and slowly let go of her. She leaned against the dirty brick wall, watching him carefully as he stood in front of her, frowning. "You're a real idiot for running out here, by yourself, when you just got out of the hospital, Ash."

"Believe me, I know," she muttered, shivering. Remembering that March hadn't even shown up, she cursed herself. _Wow, hospitals and pain killers are making me forgetful. Maybe I should just skip them the next time some psycho tries to butcher me alive and carve my face. _Remembering her the scar on her face, she slowly raised a hand and traced it with her bare fingers as Nightwing remained silent, his eyes closed, as if deep in thought. He looked very, _very_ unhappy. With her or Lyle or something else, she couldn't tell.

When in the hospital, there had been no need to be self-conscious about the scar. Dick had simply told her that it made her look tougher than she already was, Jason had just said that "it could've been worse", and her family? Well, of course Aiden had made a big deal about it. Celeste and Vincent had been... okay. Dani had just waved it off. Tori had said that it made her look like she could kill someone. Well, that was what they thought.

Ash opened her mouth to say something to Nightwing, but she found that no words were coming out of her mouth, like they always had, before now. It was odd. She clamped it shut, and opened it again, but still, nothing came to mind. Dick opened his eyes, watching her close her mouth.

"You're awfully quiet." He noted. Sighing, he stepped closer and took off his mask, leaning down so their eyes were level, or somewhat level, since she was so much shorter than he was. Shaking his head slightly, he took her face in his hands and kissed her lips quickly and pulled away to see a slow, steady blush climb her neck and cheeks.

To his surprise, she didn't protest or do anything. She just looked at him.

"I'm sorry," she blurted as he was about to put his mask back on. He frowned at her.

"For what?"

"I..." she thought a moment. "I don't know, but I'm sorry." Maybe it was for running off. Maybe it was for being the way she was. Maybe it was for being naive. Although she didn't know why, she really was sorry.

Since sarcasm wasn't in her vocabulary at the moment, he knew she meant it.

Grinning, he put on the mask and sighed again. Taking her hand, he said as he led her out of the alley and in some direction that she hadn't gone in before, "I forgive you."

"Where are we going?"

"To your mom's."

She nodded as he drew her closer as they walked. Smiling, she said, "I'm glad someone like you knows someone like me."

"Me, too," he said, and as an afterthought, he added, "but you're still immature."

Ash punched his shoulder, and made a move to kick him, but he only used her arm to pull her close and cover her lips with his, and as soon as they broke away, he smirked when she saw her adorable (yes, that was what he thought of it now) outraged expression.

"I should do that every time you try to hit me," he said smugly as her cheeks turned a deep scarlet.

"You really enjoy doing that, do you?"

"Doing what?" he asked innocently.

"Making me blush!"

Laughing, Nightwing picked her up and spun her around, his laughter's volume increasing as she shouted when her feet left the ground and touched it again after a few moments. She glared at him, stomping her feet like a small child.

"No fair! You know how short I am!"

"It's not just short," he smirked. "You're pretty light, too, so guess what I'm going to do?"

"Nightwing, don't you dare!"

They rounded the corner as he laughed, while her blush remained.

They never saw that Lyle had seen then walk away. They never saw the knife in his hand. Lyle had seen Nightwing find her, and then pull her into the alley for a few minutes, and then come back out, with Ash looking a little happier. What had he said to her? Why had she been running? Why was she in one of the crummiest parts of town?

The teenager twirled the knife between his fingers skillfully. He didn't want to hurt anyone. But his father had told him to. And he always had to do what his father told him to, no matter how badly he wanted to do it. He'd lied for his father, he'd hurt people for his father, he'd killed for his father, he'd gotten himself soaked in blood for that man, and now he was off to Arkham, and now here he was, stalking the two people that had been responsible for his father's imprisonment. Even though it wasn't Ash's fault that Nightwing had come just in time, she had to die, too.

Lyle pulled up the hood of his black sweatshirt and began heading to his crummy apartment which his dad had paid four months' rent for, knowing her and the hero's deaths could wait for another night.

They should have noticed that they hadn't been alone that night.

**A/N: So thank ya very much! leave a thought plze!**

**So, on a different note, I would like to make this at LEAST more than 25 chapters. not 26. more than just 26. like 27, 28, or whatever. I do want this to be longer but i dont wanna drag it out or end it abruptly when their COULD be more. hope that makes sense :)**

**Thanks for reading, you all rock!**

*** * *ATTENTION ATTENTION ATTENTION!* * ***

**FLYLEAF'S LEAD SINGER, LACEY STURM, HAS STEPPED DOWN FROM BEING THE LEAD SINGER. This is important to me... and anyone else who loves Flyleaf. She is being replaced by a Kristen May (i like her singing, actually). I really hope they didn't re-record the album in Kristen's voice, seeing as how this is the last of Lacey we'll probably ever see :( :( :( :(**

**oh well.**

**I'll always love the band. (WAAAAHHHHHHHHH LACEY!)**

**Thanks for reading... (now leaving on a less happier and weirder note...)**

**sorry i just had to say that because I JUST FOUND THAT OUT.**

**You all rock :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: I'm a wimp. There. I said it. as my followers, I WOULD REALLY REALY like you to listen to this song. Just this one! "Cage on the Ground" by Flyleaf... is it safe to say that i nearly cried when i heard this? no it isnt. ah, well. its sucha... HOLY CRAP (so amazing words can barely even BEGIN to describe it) kinda song. you havta close your eyes when you listen becuz well IDK but it is flyleaf...**

**sorry about that. i obsess over muzic. :)**

**"Gold, Gold Bones, bones..." HOLY CRAAAAP do you of any lyrics any more HAUNTINGLY BEAUTIFUL that thaaat? i dont.. well i might but this is what my heart loves (yes, i know im obsessing, my bad!)**

**-"Bury Your Heart", by Flyleaf. It's my top favorite, even above Cage on the Ground :) sorry, avid music lover here.**

**Now, on wit da story and enough of my musical rantings for this chapter!**

**Go look on Tumblr for one of the songs... YouTube had a funky version of one of them that didnt sound right to me...**

When Nightwing had returned Ash to her mother's house, she was waiting outside for them.

"So, what have you two been up to?" she asked, noting his suit. Leaning against the door frame to the apartment, she had an amused look on her face as she saw that his arm was still wrapped tightly around her daughter's waist.

"Oh, nothing much," he said, not wanting to worry the woman who had been slowly warming up to him since she had found out who he was and what exactly he was to Ash and what she was to him. "I decided to drop her off myself."

"Well, I would let you, but since I'm out to a meeting with Danika's mom, you're going to have to go over to your father's." Ash opened her mouth to say something at her mother's words, but Nightwing was faster.

"I'm sure she would love to go there," he smirked as she tried wiggling away from him, but he only held her tighter.

Tori was really amused by their interactions. Although they weren't dating, she felt that they already were. She knew what the cause of Ash's good moods and bright attitudes were, even though some times she claimed her was intolerable. Ash, amazingly, hadn't done anything illegal in a very long time. Ash had confessed that she'd been spray painting for two years when she had been healing in the hospital. Tori, of course, had told her that at least it wasn't drugs or drinking. Celeste had yelled at her for painting her father's car and costing their family hundreds of dollars, but since Ash hadn't given anyone an explanation, and even though her mother was curious as to why her child had chosen to spray paint, of all things, instead of party most nights and have hangovers most days, she had decided to let it go. It wasn't her life; it was Ash's, but she was going to have to do something before she turned eighteen.

Dick Grayson was a great guy, she had to admit, but there was something about him that always made her smile. As much as he loved to tease her, Tori had made the observation that his actions toward Ash were unintentionally (based off of seeing him since the first time in the hospital) loving. She had never brought this up, only to Dani once, when her best friend had come over to get some stuff for Ash during her first week of recovering from the madman's attack.

"Mom, are you saying you don't trust me home alone... with a _boy_?"

Tori scoffed. "I'd trust you more than your father would, but remembering what _I _was like as a teenager..."

"Right," Ash muttered, remembering exactly what her mother had told her about partying and drug abuse, and that was why she was against it. Her mother had done both, and had gotten clean and sober when she had met Ash's father. "But really, what harm will it do to have him over for a little while?"

"Oh, _much_ harm can be done, even though it won't seem or _feel _harmful to you."

Color flooded Ash's cheeks as the hero next to her laughed heartily, with Tori smirking. "Mom!" she squeaked.

"She can stay over at the mansion," Nightwing suggested.

"And do what?" Tori asked, suspicious.

"She would get a guest bedroom on the top floor," he assured her, grinning from ear to ear like the boy he was.

Tori nodded slowly. "Well... since I think you're trustworthy enough..."

"Mo-_om_," Ash whined. Her face was crimson.

"I am Nightwing," He said, loosening his hold on the girl who was thinking of all the other ways her mother could embarrass her _on purpose_. There were so many, it wasn't even funny. _Hell, she loves doing this to me. Might as well before I turn eighteen in October, though._

"That doesn't change a damn thing," Tori laughed, tossing her hair over her shoulder, running over to her bike and swinging her leg over it, ready to start the engine. "You're still a boy, you still like my daughter, and since my daughter still likes you, you are _not_ going to spend a night together, _alone_, in a house, _all. by. yourselves._" She put on her helmet with a grin, saluted them, and drove off, leaving them _alone_. _My God. Does she really think I'd do... that... when we're not even officially dating? _Ash quickly banished any of the thoughts that had surfaced due to her mother's words, not wanting to think about it right then. It was just too... well she decided to stop thinking about it before she could come up with a word to describe it.

As soon as Ash had stepped into the house, Nightwing took off his mask, becoming Dick once again, and burst out laughing. "That," he said as he flopped down in Ash's usual chair as she headed for her room, "was probably the funniest conversation I have _ever_ been a part of!"

Ash grabbed her backpack from the corner of her room and began shoving a pair of sweat pants, a baggy sweatshirt, a black pair of skater shoes, a tank top, a pair of plaid pajama bottoms, and an oversized t-shirt that she would use for sleeping after changing into dry jeans, a t-shirt, and a baggy sweatshirt. She grumbled curses under her breath as she snagged her toothbrush, toothpaste, and comb from her tiny bathroom as she grabbed her skateboard, which she had not ridden in quite some time, and joined Dick in the living room, who was grinning up at her lazily.

"You know," he said, but she grabbed his hand to pull him off the couch, and cut him off.

"Don't even," she hissed. She began tugging him towards the door, but he caught her arm and dragged her back to him, letting the backpack drop to the floor as he wrapped his arms around her waist and caught her lips in his.

At first, as she always was, the seventeen year old was a littlt shocked. The butterflies that seemed to dance only for one boy came into her stomach, spinning and dipping, dancing across her lips as she kept kissing him, her own arms going around his neck. Her skin tingled everywhere.

He pulled away, smirking as she frowned. "Maybe she was right," he laughed, putting on his mask.

Ash began muttering curses as he tugged her out the door, locking up the house with her key and giving it back to her.

"How did you get this...?"

"When I was kissing you, of course."

Instead of walking, however, Nightwing had an evil idea. "Ash, would you like to know a quicker way back to the mansion."

"Will it kill me?" she asked, an eyebrow raised as she readjusted her backpack, her skateboard sticking out slightly.

"No." With one swift movement, he'd managed to get the small girl into his back before she could begin to protest. In order to keep herself from falling, she had to wrap her arms around his neck and wrap her legs around his waist.

"What the hell!" She exclaimed. He only smirked in response as he easily. Jumped onto a nearby dumpster and they found themselves on a roof. He down, trying not to laugh as she just gaped at him, and then finally exploded. "That was scary!" She shouted. "How in the bloody hell is that supposed to get us back to the mansion faster?"

He grinned and without warning brought his lips down to hers and pulled away as quickly as he'd kissed her. Of course, she started blushing, and then she scowled at him.

"Is that your solution to everything?"

"It should be when it comes to you," he grinned and she squirmed, looking across the rooftops to avoid his smirk.

"So..." the gaps between the buildings seemed small enough that she could easily jump them... Ash smirked, a plan forming her mind. Well, it was hardly a plan. Hell, it just sounded like fun. "Want to race?" She asked suddenly, taking her skateboard put of her backpack and setting it on the roof.

"Oh, you're on," he said, but before he could do or say anything else, she took off with an excited "BOO-YA!"

Rolling his eyes, he took off after her. Even though she had gotten a head start he was certain he would win.

**A/N:**

**"Gold, gold,  
bones, bones,  
on the platinum headstones,  
gold, gold,  
bones, bones,  
****on the platinum headstones..." - (you know the song name already but WOWOWOWOWOWOW i must listen to it over and over again! hehehe! sorry. just obsessing. Promise! no more talk of flyleaf for... well i cant promise you anything.**

**OHOHOMYGAWWDDDDD IM GONNAAAA DIEEE from waiting so i can BUY THE ALBUM! oh well.**

**LOOK UP THE SONG ON TUMBLR (it isnt mine... i dont have a tumbler, FB, or Twitter. HA)**

**Wait. THIS HAS NOTHING ATALL TO DO WITH FANFICITION. hahahahaha i know im random and that's why i am what i am ("cuz i does what i does"- "Every single night" by Fiona Apple")**

**sigh.**

**Thank you so much for reading AND please leave a**** thought behiiiiiiiiiiiiiind :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Thank youz for putting up with my rants! im sawy... no, wait, im not XD hehehe... Now heeere's the next chapter! :) ****I know I've been kinda sorta not paying attention to my other 8 fics and i am Sorry... i will update this again soon, spent the whole night thinking about this fic and watching Lost Tapes (anyone remember that show?)**

The mansion's roof was in sight, and this made Ash wish that she could fly as she skillfully lifted her board over a short gap, glancing behind to her to see that Dick, no, he was _Nightwing_ for now, was almost right beside her, smirking, looking completely at ease, which only made her go faster. "Bring it ON, Boy Wonder!" she forward, she put her foot down and kicked as hard as she could, sending her board flying across the street below her. With the momentum, she thought she would make it across, but just as she realized she wasn't going to make it, Nightwing flung himself off the roof and tackled her onto the roof she had nearly missed, saving her from falling into the street below.

Her board lay upside down, black and blank next to the two as he sat up. To her embarrassment, Dick was leaning over her. He was crouching on the roof, his feet to the left of her body while his upper body hovered over hers, his hands resting on ether side of her shoulders.

"Thanks..." She breathed, fully aware of the smirk on his face and the dance of adoration and amusement that glinted mischievously in his eyes as his smirk became crooked. This look made Ash lose whatever insults and protests that had been dying to escape her lips.

"Your mother was definitely right," he said smugly.

"Yeah, yeah, Bird Boy, now get the hell off me," she tried to smirk, but the way he was looking made her cheeks grow red.

His smirk growing impossibly wider, he stood up, yanking her to her feet. In her ear, he said, "you still owe me, remember?"

Turning her head, she asked suspiciously, "You're using that _now_?"

Smirking, he let his fingers slowly go from the sides of her waist to her back, intertwining behind her as he pulled her closer. Ash couldn't help but notice that he was getting lovey-dovey and almost giggled at the sensations pulsing through her body. He usually got this way when he acted as if he'd won something or knew she was going to be embarrassed in the new future, and he didn't get like this often.

Sometimes, he just was like that just because the mood overtook him.

And Ash didn't mind it, not all that much.

"Yep," he said, and began walking across the roof towards the mansion. Ash picked up her backpack and skateboard and caught up as they stopped at the edge of the roof. The mansion wasn't that far away: they just had to wall the rest of the way. Dick picked her up before she could protest and jumped down from the roof, landing on his feet lightly as he set her down.

"So what do you want?" She grumbled, for once taking his hand in hers as they began walking towards the gates that surrounded Bruce Wayne's property. He smiled at this action and only shook his head.

"A date."

Ash halted, yanking away her hand to put it on her hip, along with her other one, so she could look up at him.

"You're _not_ serious."

"I am." He crossed his arms over his chest.

Ash was really shocked. This was the first time he'd really talked to her about going on a date, let alone _dating_. They'd left that subject alone, but now that she was thinking about it...

"You are?"

"Of course," he said, cupping her face in his hands, tilting it up so she had to look up into his face, eyes dancing with things that Ash could have sworn that she'd never seen before.

Was she really that special? She really hadn't tried to put any thoughts toward dating someone.

"So you're... asking _me_ out?"

Confusion overtook her features, and Nightwing had to lessen his smirk to an amused smile. _No one's ever asked her out before? _It took all of his strength not to lean down and kiss her right then and there. This ought to be fun, taking her out on a date.

"Who else would I be asking?" he said, and she blushed.

"When would we..."

"Tomorrow," he said, "unless, of course, you're too chicken to go."

Her eyes widened with disbelief. "Me? Scared of going to the movies and grabbing a dinner with you? Not a chance!" she snorted.

He smirked again. "Then prove it."

"Fine! I'll go with you on your stupid date tomorrow! Wait... what time is it?"

Nightwing thought a moment, and then replied, "about two in the morning."

"Do you mean two days after Valentine's Day or today?"

"Today."

She nodded, and began walking, when she slapped her palm to her forehead, groaning. "I can _not_ believe you just did that," she grumbled as he pulled her along.

"It worked."

"Immature much?"

"Oh, not as much as you are," he laughed, opening the gates for her like the gentlemen he was supposed to be (but really wasn't) and followed her into the mansion. To her surprise, Bruce, not, _Batman_ was waiting for them in the echo-y entrance hall, side by side with Jason, who had donned his Robin costume and had a goofy grin on his face, and there was Kid Flash. She hadn't met this hero yet. So far, Dick, Jason, Artemis, and Megan (the martian had insisted that she not call her M'gann because she felt as if she were making too big of an issue out of the whole thing), and of course Bruce, were the only heroes she knew.

"What's going on?" Nightwing asked, suddenly growing serious.

"Typical meeting," Jason supplied, yawning, sending a glare at his adoptive father, who ignored it completely, "we have to meet with the rest of them and learn who broke out of where and who needs taking down and all that jazz."

Nightwing sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "And here I was hoping to get some sleep."

"Me, too, man," Kid Flash said, "except you could be sleeping instead of spending every moment with your girlfriend while you're not being a hero."

"But it's worth it," he told his friend.

Kid Flash turned to Ash, holding out his hand. "I'm not his girlfriend," she grumbled, shaking it and dropped her hand.

"Cool, I'm Wally." She nodded and turned to Dick.

"So are we gonna do this all fancy-shmancy like or are you going to do normal?"

"Let me think about it," he said, smirking as she stomped her feet in agitation.

"But then you'll have time to plot and since is plotting ever good?"

"What's going on?" Jason asked, his eyebrows waggling.

"He asked me out on a date," Ash muttered.

"Come again?" Kid Flash asked, his eyes darting from the girl he'd just met to his best friend.

"I asked her out, and I got her to say yes," he said smugly. "It'll be fun," he promised her.

"My mother will have your head for this!"

"No, she won't," he laughed. "I think she'll be fine with it."

Jason burst out laughing, shaking his head and grabbing his 'brother's' arm, he said, "we need to get going, or we're going to be late."

Nightwing nodded and watched Kid Flash, Robin, and Batman all go out the heavy front doors. Turning back to Ash, he kissed her quickly on the cheek and said, "You're room is on the top floor, last room on the left."

"How long will your meeting take?" he had to be running on non-existant fuel by now. His mask hid the obvious signs of someone who'd hardly slept, well, _at all_. It had to be more than three days since he'd gotten any sleep at all, and how he was still walking around amazing her.

"Oh, sometime around eight. In the morning," he assured her when a look of dismay took over her face. Kissing her other cheek, he said, "I'll see you around. Get some sleep yourself; you should be resting right now." Giving her one last peck on the lips, he smirked as her cheeks burned crimson once again. Winking, he left her alone in the huge house.

Ash just stood their like an idiot for a few minutes, and finally felt fatigue trying to claim her body.

But she wanted to explore a bit first. Although she'd gotten the tour, she hadn't gotten the change to snoop around. And even though it sounded like a bad idea, she figured it wouldn't cause anyone any harm. She knew not to go in anyone's room or down to the Batcave, but she had a sudden desire to take a look at Dick's room. He'd only pointed at the door and told her it was his and had led her down the stairs to the main floor yesterday so she could see the Batcave.

The mansion was so quiet now that she knew that there were only two people in the house as she slowly began heading towards the stairs. It was six stories high, it had... oh, she forgot how many rooms Dick had told her there was, and she was just too curious at the moment to do anything but look around.

Reaching the sixth floor, which was very lonely and quiet, she managed to find her room and open the door. The guest room was huge. It was warm, but not warm enough for her liking. The bed was enormous, and it was stacked with blankets. She dumped her things out of her backpack and they landed in a heap at the foot of her bed. Rifling through the pile, she found her sweatpants, tank top, and comb, and stood up, seeing a bathroom behind a partially closed door at the other side of the room.

She set her things on the bed as she took off her sweatshirt, her socks, her shoes, and her pants, putting them in a separate pile next to the leather easy chair next to the bedside table. She was about to get her things and go into the bathroom to grab a shower, or, heaven forbid, a _bath_, when she saw something on her pillow. Curious, she climbed onto the perfectly made bed, her hair falling into her eyes as she picked up the note and saw something that had been lying under it.

A soft smile spread over her lips as she saw her beloved iPod, something she hadn't used in quite some time, and her enormous headphones that drowned out all the sound that wasn't coming from them. They had been a gift from Jason when she had been in the hospital; her old buds were somewhere at Celeste's house, one of them broken because she had accidentally let them fall into a mug of her father's coffee one morning while trying to put them away.

The note was from Dick, of course.

_Grabbed it when you were getting your stuff._

_Thought you'd want it._

Grinning like a fool in love, she set the note down on her nightstand, grabbed her things, iPod included, and headed into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind her. She turned and gasped. The tub was huge. There were so many shampoos she didn't even want to begin counting all of their brands and colors and labels and sizes. A towel awaited her on the huge bathroom counter, and a spotless mirror showed her staring back. She dumped her things on the floor when she saw the small, sleek, silver stereo. It sat on a shelf above the tub, so it wouldn't get knocked over and it wouldn't get wet.

She turned on her music device and set her a random playlist her mother had made her on shuffle and plugged it in, and grinned as it began to play.

_"Time here,  
All but means nothing, just shadows that move across the wall  
They keep me company, but they don't ask of me  
They don't say nothing at all.  
(Ah)  
And I need just a little more silence  
(Ah)  
And I need just a little more time_

_But you send your thieves to me_  
_Silently stalking me_  
_Dragging me into your wall_  
_Would you give me no choice in this?_  
_I know you can't resist, trying reopen a sore,"_

Usually this kind of music wasn't her thing, but since her mother had had her play several songs by the same artist who was singing now on the piano, she'd slowly grown to love them. Only a few, but enough to give relax her. Love songs weren't generally her cup of tea either, but she had a few exceptions.

Slowly, she turned around to look at herself in the mirror. She had seemingly shrunk since the last time she'd seen herself. Upon seeing her disheveled and exhausted reflection, she decided that it was definitely time for a bath.

Stripping down and putting her dirty things in a small pile on the counter, she took note of the wounds she'd been given that had long since abandoned their stitches. Her skin was now translucent, extremely unhealthy. No wonder she wasn't going to be allowed back in school for quite a while. She also felt weaker than usual, like she would be carried off by the slightest breeze.

Waiting until the tub was full, she turned off the water and slowly sank it, reveling in how it scalded her body, but took comfort as she leaned back and closed her eyes, relaxing for the first time in what felt like eternity.

Her mind wandered over to the subject of dating as the song kept playing. Never, _ever_, had she been on a date, been asked out on a date, or asked anyone else on a date. It was flattering that he had asked her, and it was stunning that she had said yes before she could stop herself, but she was nervous about screwing it up. And, there had never been a boy before Dick, so she had zero experience when it came to knowing what to do, what to say, and how to act on a simple date.

_"Leave me be, I don't wanna argue_  
_I'd just get confused and I'd come all undone_  
_And if I agree, well, it's just to appease you_  
_'Cause I don't remember what we're fighting for,"_

Then her mind only focused on Dick. And then a thought surfaced, something she hadn't even wanted to think about and denied ever thinking about, but here it was, when she was relaxing, trying to clear her head but not enough so she would fall asleep in the bath tub.

_Do I love him?_

Ash didn't believe in love, not the kind you read about in books. It was stupid. Naïve. Foolish. Sure, people had crushes, they slept together, and dated all the time when they were teenagers, but since when was that called _love_? It was called being a teenager. Besides, was she really that special to him? Being a Wayne, although adopted, meant that he'd had probably more than one girlfriend. And what was she? A no good, rebellious, middle class punk, according to her father's coworkers and er stepmother's friends. The girl was fine being classified as this, but really she was not a punk. A rebel, yes, though.

Ash frowned. No, she wouldn't allow herself to fall in love, not of she could help it.

Before she realized it, the song had changed to sow haunting melody in the piano, suited for Halloween. Glancing at the fancy clock above her, she realized that it had been at least twenty minutes since the fist song started.

Ash sighed as she selected a random shampoo bottle from the shelf above her and took a whiff of the contents. It was fruity, but she wanted another. Forever and ever, she had used her mother's old floral conditioner and shampoo, ever since she could remember. The next one she sniffed was a heavenly vanilla, but it was too heavenly for her taste. Having more choices than she thought she should have, it was very hard to choose what she wanted to use, and frankly, she would have loved to have her mother's cheap stuff compared to all the fancy stuff with exquisite names and glistening textures.

"God damn, these people are loaded," she muttered, selecting a pale pink and bringing it to her nose.

This was the one for her.

Grinning, she placed the scent with fresh, sugared strawberries. Opening the bottle, she put a generous amount in her hair and reveled in the lovely smell. It made her want to stuff her face with the delicious fruit. Going under water, she scrubbed away at her scalp.

She spent the next twenty minutes cleaning herself up and tending to her scars, making sure they were cleaned. When she was done, her skin was as soft as a baby's. She looked around and sighed as she stood up after about another ten minutes. The cool air stung her skin, and she shivered as she grabbed the towel off the counter while using her foot to unplug the drain. More soft piano music filled the room as she dried off, running her comb through her hair and finding a rubber band, putting it up in a high pony tail.

Putting on her undergarments, sweat pants, and tank, she carried her things out and dumped them on the floor. Upon seeing the hamper, she tossed her fluffy white towel in and stepped put into the hallway, shivering at the change in temperature. No wonder they seemed to hardly use their rooms.

Ash went down a flight of stairs, her bare feet softly padding against the rich hardwood floors of the mansion. Her fingers dragged along the banister as her soft footsteps echoed through the mostly empty house. She hasn't encountered Alfred, and as nice and helpful as he was, she did not want to get caught snooping around.

Locating Dick's room, she put her hand on the door knob, hesitating. What would he say if he knew she'd been in his room? Would he yell at her? Would he confine her to her room?

Ash shook her head, opening the door and quickly stepping inside and shutting door as quickly and quietly as she could. She turned and smiled when she took in his room. His bed, bigger than hers by far, was decked out in dark blue silk sheets. In the far corner was a huge easy chair that looked even more comfortable than the bed. A huge wardrobe took up half a wall and there was a chest at the foot of his bed, most likely locked.

Ash didn't want to be in love, but she was afraid that if she hadn't already, she was falling in love with Dick Grayson. She felt so stupid and foolish, and was even more worried about his feelings towards her. Could he even like her back in the way she had when he had fist kissed her, or was she just another girl?

Ash decided not to worry about it, and tried to embrace the butterflies swimming around insider her. If they were meant for him, then so be it.

Smiling still, she slowly made her way over to the wardrobe and opened one of the doors and giggled when she saw an assortment of athletic hoodless sweatshirts. She dug through them and found a huge black hoodie that would fit Dick perfectly. She pulled it out and shut the wardrobe, slipping the sweatshirt over her head, loving how soft and warm it was around her tiny, chilled body. The sleeves ran way past her finger tips and it sank to her knees. Her feet were cold, and her eyelids began drooping. Seeing the bed, she decided to deal with whatever consequence waited for her in the morning, Ash climbed onto the bed and curled up at the end of it, into a tight ball, digging her feet into the warm, silky blanket, smiling as she burrowed into the amazingly soft yet firm mattress, allowing herself to fall asleep in peace, with the scent of strawberries in the room.

**A/N: I wanted this to be a weird filler type-chapter but i dont know... This is also one of the longest chapters I have written... I think :)**

**I had to do everything in my power to add detail. this was a nice chapter to write though :) hope you enjoyed. the next chapter or two might be filler, might not be. who knows? even i dont lol.**

**please review :) you all make me smile... well, the Mary Sue comment made me think "uhhh?!" Luckily, an epic author named Fatalities helped me understand what that meant (i know, im sucha moron for not knowing that, lol).**

**So... if i AM Mary Sue-ing please tell meh. Pla-heeeeaaaaazzze!**

**HAS ANYONE SEEN THE ADVERTIZEMENTS LATELY? ME too! yay yayayayaay YAY! Flyleaf! :) sorry. lol. me just excited :D**

**Thanks for reading, review plzzzzzzzzze! :D**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: apologies for all the typos in the last chapter, i was writing all 3k words with my phone (worst idea ever, but thats what happens when you dont feel like getting off the couch to go downstairs to type on the computer.) :D**

**Slightly filler chapter, kinda cheesy for me (im ALL FOR cheesy/romantic/adorable-ness. i thought that was obvious though, considering that 99.99% of everything I write has SOMETHNG to do with Romance lol), but i hope you enjoy it as much as i loved thinking it up. I'm still thinking about their date... i dont think i'll be evil to them, though. WILL UPDATE IN THE NEXT 60 YEARS (i think?)**

**I cant believe im already on chapter 27! can you believe that!? I can't. because, you know: LONGEST STORY SO FAR THAT I HAVE WRITTEN!**

**Wow! i want to thank everyone, because even if you all hadn't followed/read/favorited/reviewed, i would have written it anyway :) But you ALL inspired me to update faster and since you are all so LOVELY (well, most of you were...lol) this story wouldnt be the way it is without you! so thank you all so much!**

**ENJOY!**

"I am ready to sleep for another day or so," Jason grumbled as he and Dick walked in through the front doors of Wayne Manor, greeted by Alfred.

"Same," Dick muttered, glancing down at his mask which was crumpled up in his hand. "Hey, Alfie, how's Ash been?"

"I believe she is fine," Alfred replied, watching as the two began climbing the stairs in a sluggish fashion, due to the severe lack of energy. "She very well could be sleeping." The older of the two boys nodded as he climbed the stairs to the sixth floor, intending to check up on the tiny rebel, with Jason following. As exhausted and drained as he was, his little 'brother' was also a little bored. Dick found her door and knocked gently.

"Ash?" there was no response. He opened the door as quietly as he could and stuck his head in. To his surprise, she was nowhere to be seen, and the bathroom was dark and the door was open, so she wasn't in there. Upon seeing the heaps of belongings on the floor, he grinned and shook his head. Where had she gone off to? In the background, he could hear her music playing. It was soft, peaceful piano music. He listened for a few seconds before it ended, and a completely different song came on in the bathroom.

_"I've tripped again and things are starting to get interesting,_  
_Don't give me choices cause I can't decide,_  
_My mind is soaked in words,_  
_I've come to terms with all my insecurities,_  
_And purity's no friend of mine,_

Jason peered over his brother's shoulder and grinned. There was only one place she could be, but he wasn't about to tell Dick that. Ash already felt like a sister to him, and of course had had expected her to snoop around eventually. But by now, he figured that she would be asleep somewhere. His best guess was Dick's room, but he kept silent.

_And dreaming doesn't do no good,_  
_Cause I don't wanna lie,_  
_That I'm okay and I'm alright,_  
_I'd rather take it and forget it,_  
_Consider this a warning,_  
_Cause I'll start another fight,_  
_And you'll say its all alright,_  
_I'll wait for the day when you find I'm too much for you, baby,_  
_So lay your hands over me,_  
_And feel what you only see,_  
_But don't bother wasting your time if you're trying to change me,"_

Dick knew she listened to all sorts of music. Hard or heavy rock, this kind of pop, occasionally rap, soft, classical, or jazz piano stuff, or just whatever her mother had put on her iPod. He'd gone through it one time, and had been shocked to find out what she listened it. You'd expect her to only listen to Rise Against and Three Days Grace, and as much as she loved those bands, she loved so much more. She did detest a lot of things, though, a lot of the popular stuff that a lot of kids listened to. The kind of stuff that old people called 'complete and utter _crap_'.

_"You're kinda cool but I know better than to break the rules,_  
_Of messin' with a lesson that I'll never learn,_  
_I'll go from bad to worse and later back to better,_  
_But I'll never better bridges that I'm bent to burn,"_

Dick also knew that she loved leaving her music on, or she usually forgot she'd left it playing. However, he didn't mind it. It was almost soothing, as soothing as this song could be. It wasn't annoying and it wasn't giving anyone a headache or making the walls shake with its beat.

_"And dreaming doesn't do no good,_  
_Cause I don't wanna lie,_  
_That I'm okay and I'm alright,_  
_I'd rather take it and forget it,_  
_Consider this a warning,_  
_Cause I'll start another fight,_  
_And you'll say its all alright,_  
_I'll wait for the day when you find I'm too much for you, baby,_  
_So lay your hands over me,_  
_And feel what you only see,_  
_But don't bother wasting your time if you're trying to change me..."_

He shrugged and closed the door. She had such an odd taste in music, it amazed him. Most people would have assumed that she listened to what she dressed like. "She in there?" Jason asked, shifting from his left foot to his right, yawning.

Dick shook his head. "No," he murmured, heading down the stairs and going down a long, cold hallway towards his room. He opened the door cautiously and a pleasant, sweet scent greeted him. "Strawberries?" he grinned, not bothering to turn on the light when he saw the bundle of baggy clothes and his blankets on the end of his bed. He nodded to Jason, who went down the hall and down another flight of stairs to his own room, chuckling all the way.

He'd been right.

Dick shut his door and made his way over to the sleeping girl, letting himself fall easily to his knees to get a better look at Ash. What lay before him made him grin. So she'd gone snooping, had she? Pale morning light filtered in through the window, hitting her back, but her face was turned down so it wouldn't disturb her. She looked so peaceful, so serene, that he had to keep himself from kissing her. Her hair was damp, and it was obvious that the strawberry scent in his bedroom was because of her. Her unhealthy pale skin had been scrubbed recently and it seemed to glow faintly.

The scar on her face stood out eerily, though. And as much as it would have freaked anyone else out, such as someone at Stinesworth (he'd eventually figured out that they just called it Stine for short, and he'd even heard someone call it Frankenstein High), it just made him smile. She had lived through it, and she was here now, sleeping soundly. But if he hadn't been there... the mere thought that went unfinished made his smile twist into a frown. He always told himself he should have _known_ something bad would happen to something good like Ash.

Dick sat on the bed, carefully, trying not to wake her as she grunted in her sleep and, sensing something warm, familiar, and comforting next to her, nestled her head into his side, curling up into his side. This made his smile return. She wasn't having any nightmares, as far as he knew, and she wasn't shoving him away, like she did to everyone after she'd woken up in the hospital after an unpleasant dream. Slowly, he relaxed, and she did too. This was nice, them just sitting in silence as the grandfather clock in the corner ticked away the hour. He realized that it was almost eight-thirty and needed to get to sleep. He went to his wardrobe, grabbed a t-shirt and sweatpants, and went into the bathroom and changed. He came back out, running a hand through his dark hair as he took another moment to look at Ash.

She'd lost a dangerous amount of weight since she'd met him. She barely weighed even ninety pounds. Her attacks had made her unhealthy, although she seemed fine, and he was amazed that her body could survive for so long without the needed nutrition and rest. At least she was resting now. Sighing, he carefully picked her up and set her down in the easy chair, covering her with the blanket she had been clinging to. Smiling as she sighed sleepily and burrowed into the comfy chair, he returned to his own bed, climbing under the covers, but didn't fall asleep right away.

No, his mind wandered back to the meeting.

They had, of course, gone over his relationship with Ashlynn. He'd been told all his life that a love for another person for any hero was frowned upon because it could cause anyone the hero and/or the civilian knew to be in grave danger. He'd known this, of course, and so did Ash, and here they were. It was miraculous, though, that he had saved her just in time. Green Arrow had even suggested that he cut off a communications with the seventeen-year-old. Of course, along with him, M'gann, Artemis, and Wally had protested this. Artemis had said, "you know, if you met her, you might not like her. Sure, she's a rebel, but she's not some stuck up skank, now is she?" of course, the martian had agreed. Wally had just said that "she seems pretty cool". The rest of the younger heroes were more open to the subject of Nightwing dating someone, especially someone like Ash, but Jason had to be the most accepting out of all of them.

And then they had talked about the crooks who'd escaped from jail and who needed to be where and all that.

What alarmed Dick the most was the fact that Lyle was still on the loose, and he was most likely planning on killing Ash sooner or later. But since no one had reported seeing him anywhere, there was no way to find him. That didn't change the fact that he was probably one of the biggest threats running around Gotham city. Besides, Lyle was the Joker's _nephew**,**_so of course this was a bigger issue than originally thought. There were a few criminals out and about, one of them being the Riddler and his son. _Who knew the guy had a son?_ Dick had had to fight the younger, more annoying redhead that was the Riddler's son and he'd almost lost. If it hadn't been for Artemis and Wally, he surely would have.

And then there was those two men who'd shot Ash a while back. Apparently, they'd been spotted several times around the city, one with a gun, the other with something always slung over his shoulder.

Dick closed his eyes, clearing his head successfully of all these troubling thoughts. They could wait until he'd gotten all the sleep he needed.

Besides, he had planned his date for tonight, and he didn't want to be stressed out when they went out.

He fell asleep with a faint smile on his lips.

The date ought to be fun.

**A/N: I'll die of writing filler/fluff chapters one day :) but until then, i'll write them. next chapter should have more exciting stuff in it, but i'll never know.**

**DISCLAIMER TO ALL THE SONGS I HAVE EVER PUT IN ANY FICS. dont own any of them. JUST THOUGHT I'D PUT THAT IN THERE :)**

**THANK YOU FOR READING! I appreciate you giving this story (and its characters, and my rebellious, head over heels in love OC hahahahaha) your time! (:**

**Please review! will update as soon as i feel like it lol. ;D**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: I know I've been ignoring my Angel story lately... sorry! I wil do my best to try and put up its next chapter but you know how inspiration is... the darned thing wont STAY.**

**I've been listening to the same song over. and over. and over. and over again. you'll see it in this chapter, probably. :)**

**If you've been reading the last few, you already have an idea of what it is and who it is by (DISCLAIMER ON THAT PART, FANFICTION. Ha!)**

**Enjoy!**

When Ash opened her eyes, she found herself curled up in a chair. Faint light filtered in from the window, but she couldn't see outside the window since the corner she was in was up against the wall that shared the window.

_Holy mother of bloody hell!_ Ash sat up, looking around. This was _not_ her room, and it was _not_ the guest room that had been prepared for her. Her eyes fell on the empty bed and her cheeks flamed bright red. So Dick had returned... _how_ long ago? Rubbing her eyes sleepily with the sleeves of his sweatshirt, she reluctantly touched the floor with her feet and smiled when it didn't sting her like the hall floors had with cold. But her smile was gone in an instant. The bed was ruffled, the covers crumpled, indicating that he had come in and found her on his bed, curled up at the end like a freaking cat.

What had he possibly thought of that?

Ash tried to brush it off, preparing herself to claim that she had been too tired to notice who's room was who's, but then she looked back at the chair.

He had _moved_ her.

But he had allowed her to _stay_ in his room.

Just when she thought her cheeks couldn't burn any more than they did now, they did. With a scorching face, she began walking towards the door, wondering where Dick was. He had been so quiet... and she must have been sleeping like the dead in order for her not to notice her being picked up in the middle of her slumber. Stretching this way and that, she yawned, and turned away from the door, and towards the window, and frowned.

It had to be early afternoon. There was no sun: only dark, angry-looking clouds greeted her. Turning her attention to the grandfather clock she had failed to notice the night before, her jaw dropped.

_Two in the afternoon?_

_Seriously?!_

"Ah, you're awake," Ash turned around, and gasped when she saw Dick, out of his suit, leaning against the door. He had been so quiet, to slip in and shut the door without her hearing. Then again, she was still a bit sleepy. Looking down at herself, she realized he must have found her in his sweatshirt.

Wow.

Talk about weird.

"When did you get back?" she asked him, smiling despite the flare of color on her usual, sickly pale cheeks as she sat down on his bed.

"Around eight," he told her, "earlier than expected."

She nodded. Scratching her head almost nervously, she mumbled, "look, about... me... in here..."

"You're fine," he assured her, snickering as her cheeks deepened impossibly in color. She noticed he was dressed in athletic pants, a black T-shirt, and running shoes. His dark hair, as usual, was ruffled, and his eyes danced with pure amusement. Not his suit. "But you fell asleep on my bed because...?"

She shrugged and scowled at him as the color faded from her cheeks. "Because your bed is more comfortable then mine, and you weren't using it."

Snorting, Dick rolled his yes. "Wow. And I thought you were going to grow up!"

"Hey!" she flung her sleepy body at him, first flying, trying to tackle him, but she was too slow: he only dodged her as she missed and her momentum died, and pulled her into a hug.

"Remember, we can't go punching people on our date."

Ash's eyes widened to the point where their size could rival dinner plates as she pulled away and her mouth formed an 'o'.

_Dammit._

"Don't tell me you forgot," Dick told her, smirking. She totally had.

"I didn't forget," she said, sticking her chin out like the five year old she really was. He laughed as she opened his door and started shuffling down the hallway, towards the stair case. He followed her, shaking his head as she sluggishly began climbing the stairs.

"Liar," he muttered under his breath. He followed her to her door but she turned around and frowned at him.

"I heard that," she hissed, scowling, "and I'm going to get dressed. Hope you don't mind I'm going to keep your sweatshirt."

His eyebrows shot up, and he had to fight the laugh trying to escape his lips. "Oh, sure," he said, placing a kiss on her cheek, before turning and beginning to walk away, "it's all yours."

Ash glared after him and went into her room, shutting her door and going straight over to her pile of clean clothes. _Oh, wow. I forgot I actually packed pajamas. Dumb-ass. _Ash shrugged, took her sweat pants, and, not feeling the need to ask to go to her house and get jeans, she shoved on her favorite pajama bottoms and socks, leaving her tank top on. She went over to the dresser and saw a note, from Alfred, still in Dick's sweatshirt.

_Miss Ashlynn_—

_There are an assortment of scented toiletries in the bathroom awaiting you, since you did not bring any yourself._

Ash's brow furrowed. "What the hell..." she muttered, going into the bathroom and flipping on the late and gasped to see two neat rows of... _perfume_?

Ash had never been one to spend thousands for dollars for a tiny bottle of French perfume, and had never really had the opportunity to try it on, not even the free samples at department stores that Dani managed to drag her to.

She began sniffing the contents of each bottle. Of course, she found a strawberry one, which was more heavenly than the shampoo she'd used, but decided against it. _I don't need Boy Wonder the First to start calling me Strawberry again._ Instead, she located one that had the scent of blood-red roses. Examining the spherical bottle carefully, she noted that is contents were a faint, vanilla ice cream-color.

After using a tiny amount, Ash shoved on her shoes and opened the door to see Dick waiting for her, smiling. She went back over to her backpack and got out her skateboard, but Dick came into the room and tried to snatch it away from her.

"You are _not_ riding that thing," he told her sternly.

"Oh yeah? _Watch me_." Rolling his eyes, he sat down next to her and easily reached over and took it straight out of her hands. Examining it, he sighed.

"How come you love graffiti, but you have just a plain black skateboard with no design?"

Ash shrugged, having never thought this over. "I guess I haven't found a design that goes with it."

Dick nodded and set it down on the floor, standing up. And that's when Ash got the idea. _I'm going to ask Dani to buy me some blue spray paint._

She stood, too, and went over to the door, but he put a hand on her shoulder, looking more refreshed than he had when she had last seen him before the night before.

"Ash," he said slowly, "there's something you need to know. About Lyle."

"What about him?" she crossed her arms over her chest, frowning. "Has he been caught."

"No, he hasn't, and you're not going to like it... It... Ash, Lyle is the Joker's _nephew_."

Ash said nothing, but her expression darkened. "You can't be serious!" she exploded a few seconds later, waving her arms around frantically. "Of all the god damn people he has to be related to, he has to be related to the _Joker_? What the hell!" she shook her head, grumbling under her breath, "I can _not_ believe this."

"And another thing," he old her, "the Riddler is back in town, and he's brought his son with him."

"Who and what and—the dude has a _son?_" _Did **not** see that one coming._

_At all._

"Yeah, Ash," he rested his hands on her shoulders, sighing heavily. "So here's the thing: the city's not safe, but I can't do anything about you going where you please, but if it were my way, I wouldn't want you going home."

Ash nodded slowly, slightly confused. "So, you're saying that since the Riddler and Riddler Jr. are out and about, and that Lyle is the Joker's _nephew_, and you don't want me going to see Mom, or hell, even Dad and Celeste?" _Thank god Lyle's not his **son**_.

Dick nodded slowly.

"But you're letting me anyways?"

"As much as I don't want to, you need to get some meat on your bones, and there was only way I could work with that. But just one thing."

"What would that be?" she asked him.

"Don't get into trouble," he muttered. He was scowling slightly. Before she could ask what was bothering him, though, her door flew open, and she felt a body collide with hers and a delighted shriek from Danika.

"Dani!" Ash laughed. She hadn't seen Dani in quite some time, and was glad she was here.

"We're going out for lunch, or, in your case, breakfast! Are you really wearing that outside?" she frowned at the small girl's attire.

"Make me change, and it'll be the last thing you'll ever try to do," Ash warned as Dani began dragging her down the hall, down the stairs, and outside into the cloudy, cool driveway. Dick had followed them outside, frowning as Dani began pulling her towards her mother's awaiting white, noisy old sedan.

"Be careful," Dick called after her as she was about to get into the backseat. Ash sighed, shook her head, and walked back to him.

"Nothing's going to happen," she told him, poking him in the chest, so hard that if he hadn't been pure muscle, he would have stumbled back. "But if it does I don't expect you to save my sorry ass."

"Someone needs to if you don't do it yourself," he told her.

"Well, believe it or not, you have a life," Ash informed him, smirking, "and I want you to spend that life, for now, getting more sleep."

"Why, Ash, are you telling me what to do?"

"I'm planning on it if you don't march right on through this doors," she said as he hugged her.

"Oh, and what're you going to do about it if I don't?" he asked, cocking his head to the side in a taunting manner.

"I will kick you ass, Richard Grayson," she said, "one day, I will!"

"See, that's something I'll be looking forward to but see, that will never happen."

"You don't know that. You're not Sherlock, so don't go about your day thinking that I will never beat you in a fight."

"As much as I'd love to prove to you how wrong you are," he said, "I'm going to do what you ask of me, and get some sleep."

As he turned back to the house, and Dani pulling her away, she called to him, "It was never a question, Grayson!"

Laughing, Dani shut the door and came around the other side and got in, and they were off towards Gotham.

"So, Ashlynn," her mother began, but Dani cut her off.

"Ash! Ash! What the hell were you doing at his place? How long were you there? And when did you get out of the hospital? Is that his sweatshirt and— are you really wearing that in public?"

Ash rolled her eyes, leaning back in her seat, smirking at the fact that Dani had actually let her out of the house with PJ's on. They felt loose and free. "I got out yesterday, I stayed the night while he was off at some hero meeting and fell asleep in his room—don't you d_are_ say a word, Danika!—yes, I stole his sweatshirt, and yes, I am wearing this in public!"

Dani laughed. She was wearing skinny jeans, black and white converse, and a designer coat that Ash had no idea why her best friend had it. It looked like one of those fluffy white coats you got from designers in Paris. Her hair was pulled back into a bun and there was a large amount of makeup on her face.

"How've you been?" Ash asked her, noticing that they were going down a familiar street.

"Me? I'm fine," Dani shrugged, "bored, but fine. You're so lucky, you got to spend the night at Boy Wonder's house!"

"I'm sure Scotland didn't hear you," Ash quipped, frowning as the sedan pulled to a stop. Dani pulled Ash out of the car and as her mother drove away, Ash realized that they were in front of an old, friendly looking café that they'd gone to only once, but had loved.

"Come on," Dani said, yanking her into the building and sitting down in a booth across from her best friend in the back, so no one would hear their conversation. "Now, what's new with you?"

"Dick asked me out on a date."

As a drop-dead gorgeous waitress sauntered over to their table, Dani's jaw dropped.

"And are you _going_?"

"He somehow got me to agree with it, dammit!" Ash grumbled, glancing up at the brunette waiting patiently. Something about her seemed off, or maybe it was just her paranoia. _She's just a freaking waitress, Ash, she's not gonna kill you as soon as you step into an alley._

_Oh, crap. _

_You've gone and scared yourself now._

_Nice going, dumb-ass._

"Seriously?" she nodded. "It's about time you two went out!"

"Would you keep your voice down?" Ash hissed. To the patient waitress, she flashed her a tight smile and said, "if you serve brownies, I'd like a dozen."

The waitress nodded, giving her the same smile, flashing her pearly white teeth, turning to Dani, who muttered, "just tea" and then turned back to her friend as the woman sauntered away from them.

"I need a can of blue spray paint." Ash said suddenly.

"Why?" Dani wondered, her eyes narrowing.

"I know what's going on my skateboard," Ash's smile told Dani _exactly_ what design she was going to do, and mentally congratulated Ash for not breaking any laws since her promise to Dick about not breaking any laws remain intact.

"You've got a deal!"

Ash nodded gratefully.

Now, it was back to the main topic. "Did he tell you what you were going to be doing, for your date?"

Ash thought a moment. "If he did, I forgot."

Dani clapped her hands and opened her mouth to say something, but the sound of a gunshot and someone screaming cut her off. Ash immediately stood up and her jaw dropped at what she saw.

The waitress that had been bringing her brownies lay on the floor with hands over her head, shivering as a teenager clad in green and purple, and behind him was the Riddler.

_Oh, sh_—

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen," the Riddler called out, patting the younger guy on the shoulder. Ash grimaced. So this was the guy's son, then? _I'm sick and tired with people with guns and weapons who want to hurt people just because they can._

Sure enough, Riddler Jr. was holding a machine gun.

_Oh, to hell with safety!_

Ash stepped forward, feeling very annoyed. "Look, buddy," she said, taking in the other teen's form. He was shorter and less built than Dick, but it was obvious that this redhead had inherited his father's looks, build, and, worst of all, smarts.

Crap.

"And who is this _lovely_ lady?" Junior asked, lowering his gun, his eyes locking onto the petite rebel, who was glaring daggers at him.

"None of your god damn buisness, now, if you're just going to stand there swinging that around like you're the goddamn King of the Universe, at least _use_ it, would you?"

The Riddler eyed her, frowning slightly, and then smiled. "We are only here for some fun, my dear," his son said.

"I'm not your anything," Ash snapped, taking a bold step forward, despite the fact that the gun he was holding looking like the same that had lodged a bullet in her stomach. The memory made her visibly flinch. _I don't need to be thinking about that now._

"Are you inviting me to shoot you?" the teen was handsome, actually, but Ash wanted to slap that pretty little smirk off his face. Riddler Sr. was just giving her a strange look, which made her turn to him.

"You gotta problem?" she snapped.

"Not at all, it's just you seem strikingly familiar."

"I have never seen you nor have I ever pissed you off before: therefore, you don't know me."

"No, but how about this: since we are obviously aggravating you, we will leave peacefully, without blowing anything up, if you can answer a few riddles."

"Deal." The word was out of Ash's mouth before she could stop it. "Fire away, you evil little bastard."

Riddler Jr. scoffed, but went on.

"What gets wetter as it dries?"

"A towel." Was he going easy on her? Ash hoped not. She'd heard a few riddles here and there, but she was certain that if she got more than one wrong she'd end up getting blown to smithereens, and that wasn't something she was looking forward to. At all.

He nodded, tapping the barrel of the gun, his finger still on the trigger, making the seventeen-year-old tense. "Good, good. How about this." He cleared his throat, and she rolled his eyes at him. _Arrogant, evil little bastard it is, then._

"Give me food, and I'll live. Give me water, and I'll die. What am I?"

Ash thought a moment, tapping her chin with a pale, bony finger.

"Fire," she said suddenly. It had been the quickest thing to come to mind. It was either that or some animal that didn't like water. _Thank god I somehow got that right..._

He glared. "What goes around the world but stays in a corner?"

"A stamp! God, you know, these are really easy. How about you give me something that actually proves to be a challenge?"

Riddler Jr.'s eyes lit up behind his mask, and Ash instantly regretted her outburst. _You're **so** gonna die, Ash._

"The man who invented it doesn't want it. The man who bought it doesn't need it. The man who needs it doesn't know it. What is it?"

Ash thought long and hard, tapping her chin. What could it be.

Fearing that this might be the one that would blow her up, her mind suddenly shifted to vampires.

What the hell?

She imagined a freaky pale dude lying down in a coffin...

_A coffin!_

"A coffin," she said, with more confidence than she really had.

The Riddler looked at his son, shaking his head slightly, but said nothing.

"What can run but never walks, has a mouth but never talks, has a head but never weeps, has a bed but never sleeps?"

Ash scratched the top of her head. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw that Dani was hiding under the table. Looking around, she saw that everyone was under a table or on the floor with their hands covering their heads. _Wow, I must be a complete idiot for doing this._

The flashes of a camera outside caught her attention and she looked on with dismay to see the press had crowded around the building's windows. People were yelling and talking outside.

Didn't they know that they were distracting her?

A sinking feeling surfaced within the pit of Ash's stomach. Dick would somehow see that she was in trouble, or someone would tell him, and he needed all the sleep he could get, so, against her better judgement, she just guessed.

"A river."

Riddler Jr. glared at her. "I was under the impression that you had lower intelligence."

"I take that to offense," Ash snapped, forgetting the people outside and took another daring step towards the two criminals who were both looking at her, one with disdain, the other glaring. "You know, skateboarding isn't the only thing I do. I can _read_. How many more do I have to answer before we can all go home?"

"One more," the Riddler said, stepping in front of his son, motioning for him to raise his gun. And he did. Ash gulped as she realized it was aimed straight at her, and fear rooted her to the spot. There was no running from this. The reality of the situation began settling on her shoulders and she noticed that inside her sleeves her fingers began to tremble.

"Okay," she said, taking a deep breath, hoping her voice did not betray the fear she felt.

"Remember, if you get this one wrong, you shall all perish within seconds."

"Just get on with it," Ash grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest, surprised her voice hadn't trembled that time.

"Pronounced as one letter, And written with three, Two letters there are, And two only in me. I'm double, I'm single, I'm black, blue, and gray, I'm read from both ends, And the same either way. What am I?"

Ash was mystified, at first. She looked at the floor, and then the ceiling, and then back to the floor, where coffee was beginning to seep towards her shoes. She frowned thoughtfully. Riddler Jr. and Riddler Sr. were waiting patiently, the ghosts of smirks upon their faces. The rebel wanted to punch both of them.

Panic began to seep into her system, but she refused to give in to it, to let hysteria take over.

Exhaling, she closed her eyes, trying to calm her erratic heart.

Opening them, smirked, and said, "It's an eye, dumb-ass."

The Riddler glared at her, but shook his head in defeat. "She won," he muttered to his son. Riddler Jr. Stepped towards her, the gun still pointed at her, and Ash had to step back, stumbling over a fallen chair and landing on her behind, looking up as he leaned over her, his eyes narrowed into deadly slits.

"I'll have you know that someone's looking for you," he hissed, "and he's not all that happy. Best stay on your toes before he kills you."

Shock ran through her system, but then she knew who he was talking about.

"Lyle."

"That little imbecile running around the street?" the Riddler spoke up, pulling his son away from the now-shaking girl. "Oh, yes, we were also supposed to tell you that he'll be looking for you, but this was just as fun. Now, as nice as this game was, we've really got to be going." With this, Riddler Jr. pointed the gun at one of the windows and fired away. Screams of the wounded erupted as the two made their escape, leaving Ash shocked, on the tiled floor.

She wasn't even aware of Lyle staring at her through the glass with icy, dark eyes, a look of hatred on his face as he examined her. She was scared.

Good.

She should be.

He turned away, pulling up the hood to his black coat.

Soon, she and Nightwing would pay.

Very soon.

With these final thoughts, he made his way through the screeching crowd, feeling a massive headache on its way, almost being shoved aside by who he assumed was Ash's mother, clad in motorcycle gear, a look of rage plastered on her face, followed by an even angrier Dick Grayson.

His plan was ready to be carried out.

**Please review! feedback is appreciated! :) really, have you all gone off and decided not to say anything? Please say something! did you all DIE or lose the ability to type an opinion?!**

**JUST kidding. ****I'm not someone who will stop writing a story just becuz she dont get no reviews :) that would be mean to the ppl who just dont like reviewing and it would be selfish. ****soo WHATEVER.**

**but if you could give me feed back I would love it, because let's face it: if it weren't for the 42 (my bad, FORTY THREE) ppl following this, this story would have been over a looong time ago (i.e, i would have just wanted one even to signify the end of the story, but since so Many of you love this, i have come up with new scenarios for Ash, the rest of my OC's, and DC's characters.)**

**I know, I need to update EVERYTHING else that i'm working on. 10 things now! wow! (Something more deadly counts as one story as many packed in2 one.)**

**riddles are from Brain Food.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: i lied. no song in the last chapter. OH WELL. Sorry for the wait on all my other stuff. Didn't mean to become so lazy and busy and all those stupid, constant headaches that are on the border line of MIGRANES. Do you know how much my head was hurting yesterday? Advil couldn't fix the throbbing in the back of my head! Stupid. headaches! every! day! well, now that thanksgiving break is here I shouldnt have headaches every day but last weekend I did! Not fair!**

**Anyways, enough about my weird, lazy life, and on with the other fics! My laziness took away my inspiration and I dont feel like I'm going to write the best chapters today, but OH WELL. :D**

**Hope you like!**

**Please review, too!**

"Ashlynn!" Ash looked up from the floor to see Dick shoving his way into the shop and before she knew what was happening she was being swept of her feet and being carried out the door. She had no idea how he kept her terrified expression hidden from the prying cameras trying to get a glimpse of her face as he walked away from the crowd of noisy, arrogant reporters with Tori hot on his heels, shooting glares over her shoulder as often as she could until they suddenly turned into an alley and Ash was set down. Dick cupped her face in his hands, which annoyed her because of the way his eyes were checking her almost robotically, making sure she was still and entirely there with him.

"I'm fine, god dammit!" she hissed, batting his hands away, but that did not stop him. Quickly irritation flooded her mind as he placed his hands on her shoulders to keep still. Worry was written all over his face, but it felt wrong to have him checking her every move right after she had narrowly avoided getting shot at by Riddler Jr. and his father. Fear, although she would never tell, was still gripping her heart. It hadn't left her system.

_Lyle's going to kill me soon. Dammit, why did he have to be the one to have the crazy dad?!_

"Ash, you're _not_ **fine**," he said, frowning. Dismayed to find her hands were shaking, Ash quickly stuffed them in her pockets, glowering at him.

"I am!"

"Shouldn't have let you out of the house," he muttered, shaking his head, letting go of her but not stepping away.

Tori only had to look at her daughter to see that she was on the border line of screaming till her lungs begged for air due to all the stress she had been under, even if she had bested the Riddler at guessing answers to riddles. She needed a break from people for a while, but Dick wasn't going to let her out of his sights any time soon.

That wasn't going to help at all.

"Shouldn't have what?!" Ash demanded, stepping away from him, fury filling her eyes. Her system was overloaded. She felt stupid for actually thinking she could best the Riddler and his son. She felt amazed that she had bested them. She was scared to death of the fact that she was most likely going to die in the next few weeks, if not days. And she was thoroughly annoyed at the sudden yet obvious fact that Dick did not think she could handle herself in a situation quite like the one she had just gone through and she was even angrier at the thought that he assumed that it was his fault for all of this just because she had left the house without the intentions of getting into trouble.

This wasn't was she needed.

"Ash." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Please, listen. It clearly isn't safe out here."

"Since when has Gotham ever been safe, Richard?" she snapped, glaring up at him, feeling like her head was going to explode due to the headache that was creeping up on her. "Did you really expect me to go out of the house and just act like we live in a freaking Utopia?"

Dick glared right back down at her. "You should get back to the mansion," he said, reaching out to grab her hand, "we can't have you wandering about the city since Lyle is going to come kill you soon, now can we?"

Tori remained silent, praying that he would see that Ash was on the brink of hysteria. What she needed was comforting after some time spent alone, far away from the people who had been in her life since the first time Nightwing had found her vandalizing a building. That was all she needed, but evidently she wasn't going to get any of that any time soon.

"I will do whatever the hell I want," Ash said, her voice getting low and deadly, her eyes ice cold, taking another step away from him, so she was just out of reach from his outstretched hand.

"No, this time you need to listen," he began, but she just shook her head. Dick was perplexed. She needed rest, didn't she? She needed to be safe, didn't she? Inside his head, a tiny voice was telling him to leave Ash alone, to let her wander around the city aimlessly for a day or two, to make sure she had a hold on both her sanity and her emotions, but a louder voice drowned that one out, telling him that an eye needed to be kept on her at all times possible, regardless of the fact that she did not want it. He _had_ to protect her.

He loved her.

And because of that, nearly ever fiber in his being told him that keeping her in the mansion with someone to always watch her seemed best to him, although the few fibers that were protesting thing screamed silently at him that he, in fact, should leave her alone for a while and not lock her inside a giant house when he knew she would either get out and break the law, stay inside and trash the place, set something on fire, somehow get spray paint into the house and begin giving it a makeover, or getting out and trouble found her. But he had to keep her safe, he had to _try_, didn't he?

His efforts were realized not by Ash, but by her mother. Before she could explain to her what he was trying to do, Ash abruptly spun around and began stomping away. Indeed, her hands were shaking, and Tori did not miss them curling into fists so tight that her knuckles paled considerably to a sickly white, sicker than the paleness that already dominated her skin due to her time spent indoors, both in the mansion and in the hospital and the lack of social activity.

"Leave me alone," she shouted over her shoulder, "I'm not some baby needing constant watch!"

"But you are in danger!" he yelled right back, stepping towards her. That only made her begin to run away from him.

Before she turned the corner into the street away from the press, she shouted, "Why can't anyone just stay out of life for once?"

Ash didn't know that she would regret these words, and furthermore regret the pain that those words had caused the boy who was only trying to help her.

But before then, she needed to be alone, away from everyone.

And she found just the place.

**A/N: Have you ever read the Dark Knight fic "Wounds Heal, Scars Remain?" it's just something I remembered reading a while back and it was awesome! I reread it again! it's Joker/OC and the OC is Bruce's cousin and it's really really cool! I think it's rated T.**

**I LOVE "Tomione" (is that right?) fics! OH MY GAWD CAN YOU BELIEVE HOW AWESOME SOME OF THESE ARE?! "Bad Romance" is by far one of the longest things I have ever willingly read in my entire life but i cannot wait for more of it because... well, IDK! BECAUSE IT'S SO EPIC TO ME THAT I WANT TO READ IT ALL OVER AGAIN even though there are 57 chapters and tons of paragraphs but its nonetheless spectacular! Oh look at me rant!**

**So! Please do leave a comment or an opinion on the chapter!**

**Anyone who's ever watched it should remember this from Season 1 of Avatar:"Up. ascend. Fly. Elevate!" or something like that ;) I simply could not hear that part enough! ! !**

**Anyways, hope y'all will forgive me for the lack of words coming from my fingers and I will try to update everything else as soon as i can, but there's no promising when that will be.**

**Thanks again for reading!**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Poor Ash. It's been since November since I've written about her. I've been reading the second half of what's done so far on this story to get back into Ash's character... and frankly, I've missed her :) Over 50 people are following this :D Wow! This is the most I've ever had on a story! Thank you! Any thoughts would be appreciated :D**

**Thanks for reading!**

It had begun to rain two hours after Ash had left. Dick had been walking around Gotham by himself since Ash had run off, searching for her, but had given up a while ago. Now wandering aimlessly, he felt guilty, despite what Tori had told him. She'd needed space - but she also needed protection, right? He couldn't let anyone hurt her ever again - well, if she did something to herself, say, fall of her skateboard, he wasn't going to prevent that because that would be something she would know not to do.

Where had she gone? Was she indoors somewhere? Dick didn't mind the rain, he really didn't - but since Ash had been having some unlucky luck lately, she could be soaking wet right now or had gotten herself into some sort of trouble - the latter seemed more plausible by his reasoning - but whatever she was up to, he wanted to get her back to somewhere that was safe and dry and not in the city.

He was also hurt. Had running away really been necessary? _Had it_? Or was it just one of her things? Because she really was immature? Had she really been upset - had she overreacted? Or was it him?

He shook his had as he crossed a street. It didn't matter who was at fault for whose emotions. Her attacks had damaged her - she might not admit it to just anyone, but anyone would at least know that after going through something - like being shot and getting tortured by a madman that luckily hadn't been the Joker - that she wasn't okay. Today, her bravado had faded. And she'd cracked.

Time was passing quickly, but it felt like it was dragging on. Soon, he was thoroughly soaked to the bone. Knowing Ash - how well did he _actually_ know her? - she would be too, most likely.

Dick was growing worried when the sun started to go down. He knew he needed to start patrol soon and he wasn't in uniform. Reluctantly, turned a corner and began heading back to the mansion, a sense of dread being pushed to the back of his mind. His instincts were telling him not to, though - to find her and drag her back, kicking n' screaming if need be, to the mansion - and, if need be, lock her inside the mansion. If only to keep her safe.

But on he walked as the ran came down.

* * *

Ash had spent the entire day feeling guilty, hiding in an alley, scrunched up into a ball in a puddle of water as people passed but didn't see her. The alley was narrow but dark, and it gave her the privacy she needed to berate herself over her attitude towards Dick. _What in the hell was I** thinking**? He was only trying to help - that's it. And what did I do? I ran away and probably hurt his feelings in the process._

Why did life have to be so goddamn complicated?

Or maybe it wasn't. Maybe it was just them - the superheroes, her family, her - or maybe it was _just_ her. Maybe it was her problem. It could very well be, right? She was the one with the scars to prove it - from the bus "accident", to getting shot, to getting tortured - did she have a right to have problems with people? But then again, if she did, that was no excuse for hurting Dick.

_Dick._

Guilt washed over her. Why was she wallowing here in self pity? She was growing angry at herself for many things - and she needed to apologize to Dick before her aching head exploded.

Standing up slowly, she groaned at the sopping weight of her clothes. _God damn no good weather..._

She was indeed soaked to the bone - she resembled a half-drowned kitten. Her hair was plastered to her forehead and she felt like she'd absorbed the ocean through her clothes.

_Not my clothes,_ she reminded herself sternly, grimacing as her shoes made an annoying _plop_ with each step she took towards the exit of the dingy, dirty, narrow alley. A cold would probably find her soon if she didn't get out of these clothes - but she had no idea where in the hell she was. She'd ran as fast and as far as she could.

And by God, she had run **far**.

Poking her head out, she gulped and realized that this probably wasn't one of the best places in Gotham to be: it was run down, rotting, and filled with ruthless people who'd do anything for money to get what they needed - whatever it was, some were willing to kill for.

As she started heading fearfully in a random direction, she found that not many spared her a glance. In a dirty window of a closed down store, she realized with a start that she was just as filthy as the alley she'd been hiding in for who-knows-how-long. Her hair was matted due to the rain and her clothes - well, they would probably need about three good washes before anyone could even _think_ about wearing them again.

Freezing, alone, and guilty as hell, she shuffled along, trying to ignore the _plop plop plop_ of her shoes, which some people were shooting her glares for. What? Was it a crime to have wet shoes when it was raining?

"God dammit," she muttered under her breath, halting mid-step and shaking her hair out, grumbling insults to God who was probably having a field day with the weather as she let the rain wash the grime off her face. How it had gotten there, she did not know. Thinking about it now, no one in the better sections of Gotham would want her near. Did she smell too? She sniffed her jacket and frowned. It smelled like dirt, mold, and rain.

Which wasn't the best, but it was still tolerable to the wearer.

Ash trudged on, shivering, thinking about the day's events and not really doing so at the same time. What was the point? What had happened, happened. There was nothing more to it, there was nothing she could do - except find Dick and apologize for overreacting (normally, she wouldn't have admitted that, but this time it seemed okay to let it slide) but she didn't want to be caged in. She was a rebel, for God's sake. She _needed_ freedom, and as far as she was concerned, being stuck in a house - however big the house - was not freedom. It was more like a prison, however comfortable the prison.

She stopped again, taking in her surroundings. Her blood ran cold when she realized she was the only one out around here. Boarded up windows faced her, padlocked doors would refuse to budge and crumbling, truly abandoned and empty buildings were ready to be demolished, although no one ever would, considering that you couldn't really do anything with the space that could be useful. Teeth chattering noisily, she began shifting her weight back and forth between her feet as to keep moving, unsure of where to go. She had never been here before. How far away from Tori's - or the mansion, for that matter - was she?

She passed an alley just as someone else did and was about to continue on until she halted.

_Was that Dick?!_

Not even wanting to contemplate the possibility that it could have or couldnt have been him, she dashed through the alley, her feet stumbling into puddles as she hurtled out the other side, nearly losing her balance.

It was Dick!

His figure, soaked like hers, was getting smaller and smaller by the second. She started running towards him, her mouth opening to scream his name and about a thousand apologies too, when a hand clamped over her mouth and another yanked her backwards into another body.

"Now where do you think you're going, Ashlynn?"

Her blood was freezing in her veins as she allowed herself to realize who was holding her back from running to Dick, who was getting father and farther away from her as the seconds ticked by. Struggling to get free, she kicked and screamed and bit and scratched, but nothing worked. She needed it get to him, she needed to get away from _him_ as fast as she could, she needed to -

"We still have something to clear up, don't you think?"

With a sinking feeling, and without any warning, something crashed onto the back of her head, and the last thing she saw was Dick rounding a corner.

_He hadn't seen her._


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Hey there! I wanted to update just cuz. On a quick note, has anyone ever watched "Buffy the Vampire Slayer"? I started watching it last night on Netflix and now I'm already on season two! SO awesome! Especially Angel... anyways, thanks for reading! No reviews last chapter... hm. Do I need to pull off something review-worthy that will have you hating me for the rest of your lives?**

**Maybe.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**WARNING: VIOLENCE. AND BLOOD. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

Lyle stood in front of the bent-over and unconscious Ash, twirling a scalpel between his fingers, his eyes watching light from the dimming ceiling lamp dance off the blade. The only light source in the warehouse flickered once, twice, and then continued to glow in the filth of the building.

He'd made sure to tie Ash up good and tight, with her ankles bound to the legs of the chair and her wrists to the arms and her waist to the back. To make sure she couldn't get free. He'd used something special instead of rope though. No, the ropes would only give her burns if she tried to wriggle free. No, barbed wire had been in order this time. This time, he wanted to no interruptions - no distractions. His father hadn't had the time to carve up her properly. No, instead Nightwing had come and saved the day.

He'd watched the hero walk away - without his suit, which was odd; who knew that a guy like him had been Robin - and he hadn't seen him kidnapping his girlfriend. Oh, revenge was sweet.

Hurting her, obviously, was going to be the fun part in all this. And of course the knife in his hand was already slick with her blood. But it was so much more fun to cause pain when they were awake. She'd wake up screaming, so he'd already ruined that surprise, but it would serve her right, though.

Sure, she'd been nice to him at first, but that didn't make up for the fact that it was technically her fault that he'd never see his dad again. It was Nightwing's too - he hoped that eventually he'd fall into one his traps, but that could wait.

Lyle heard a small groan and felt a smile on his face grow. Oh, this was going to be fun... not for her at least.

He sauntered over to her as she groaned again, and a whimper escaped her lips as she sat bolt upright.

* * *

Ash was in pain when she became conscious of her surroundings. Something in her stomach was killing her... and there was something _jabbed inside her stomach. _Her eyes flew open when she took a breath, and a whimper cut through her throat as she sat up straight, regretting the actions for two reasons.

One.

_It hurts like hell._

And two.

_Lyle's standing in front of me. With a knife. What's dripping from it? Is it...?_

One look down at herself caused a scream to rip out of Ash's throat at the sight of a knife driven in to the handle's edge, just sticking out of her shirt. Her sweatshirt had been taken, revealing light scrapes all over her arms. Apparently, he'd dragged her none too nicely here.

"Good morning, Ashlynn," Lyle chirped brightly, ripping her attention from her wounds.

"I never asked to be kidnapped, you know," she grumbled, looking around for any way out. She twisted her arms, trying to test her restraints when a scream tried to make it past her gritted teeth. She looked down and was horrified to see he had bound her to the chair with barbwire.

_Barbwire?_ Panic began talking a hold of her. She could see no way out of this, not away from Lyle, not away from this chair, not out of this room - maybe she'd never see Dick again. Which made her look around again. He wasn't here. That was a good thing... right?

But he didn't know which was here.

Did he?

Ash didn't even want to answer her own question.

"I see we're good and awake."

Her head snapped up to face him, praying for the quick death she knew she'd never have - not in this universe, anyway. There was no dealing with him - no dealing with the Devil. No getting out of this without a few more scars.

_Whatever he does to me, I can take it._

"So, let's have a chat, shall we? How have you been?"

_I can take it, I can take it, I can take it, I can -_

Lyle leaned down, grabbed the handle of the knife that was lodged into her stomach, and gave it a twist.

The screech that came afterward made his smile grow into a maniacal grin.

"Oh, how exciting this is!" he chortled, twisting it in the opposite direction, making another screech come out of her mouth. Her eyes were bulging - looked like they were going to pop out of her skull. Funny, when people screamed, they usually closed their eyes.

He shrugged and took the the knife in his other hand and brought it up to the scars on her face. "I take that as an 'I'm doing fine."

He laughed.

And when he laughed, Ash knew that she wouldn't be able to take it much longer. Madness would be a gift compared to this torment - and he hadn't even gotten started yet.

"I think this will hurt," he said, jamming the knife into her mouth. She instinctively clamped down on it and flinched when her teeth made contact with the metal - the taste of blood was making her burning stomach churn - and he laughed. "I think this will hurt a lot."

And with a cackle, he tore upwards, causing her to scream. Blood ran down the back of her throat, making her cough as he tugged upwards, ripping the flesh of the cheek that wasn't scarred in a circular motion, to have a curl just as her other scar did, and pulled out slowly, making her scream again.

He stepped back, and laughed again. "I'd say that had hurt a lot."

She coughed and sputtered, blood flying from her mouth as she struggled to breath.

That had hurt, huh?

"No shit, Sherlock."

His eyebrows shot up, the knife beginning to dance between his finger tips again.

"Someone still have a sense a humor?"

He stepped forward and twisted the knife again, his eyes sparkling as she screamed again. Already her voice was growing hoarse. He took another step back to admire his work. Now both of her scars matched - like a Joker card. His grin widened at the thought. Oh, the Joker would have been proud of him if he'd been, most certainly.

"No," she choked. Blood was running down her cheek, down her neck, and onto her borrowed shirt. Surely, he'd never want these back, especially if she was going to end up dead - "I'm just a natural pain in the ass."

Lyle's grin turned into a smirk. "Well, you've got that right."

He stepped forward again, his knife raised. "You look better in the color red."

Despite the amount of blood she was covered in and the pain that was causing her to wish she had died ages ago, she snorted. "And I'm sure you'd be better off dead. Hey, that rhymed."

How long could she prolong her life? How much longer could she keep herself alive? Why hadn't he just ended it already?

As if sensing her question, he said, "I intend to keep you alive and awake as long as I can."

Dread filled her as he reached for the knife again.

Ash felt her heart sink and shut her eyes tight, trying to prepare herself as she felt his hand on the handle of the knife. Nothing could prepare her for pain, though. Lyle began to twist the knife - slowly, this time.

And no one heard the screams that went on till she had no more voice to scream with.

**A/N: Please review...**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Hola. How are you? Hope you're well! I'm gonna give you a chapta now.**

**Please let me know what you think! Helps out loads!**

***WARNINGS FROM LAST CHAPTER APPLY***

"Done already? Oh come on - you can at least scream a bit more, right?" Lyle frowned at Ash, who was bent over, wheezing as he yanked the knife out of her stomach again. Her head jerked to the side, revealing bulging eyes and an open mouth in a silent scream, but no sound came out. She spat out blood in his direction in response with another wheeze and slumped forward. With the effort of keeping herself alive, her body was shaking. She was drenched in her own blood and struggling to keep her eyes open - which was a wonder, because she'd rather fall into that dark abyss she'd gone into at a particular point in the last two days.

Another wheeze was his answer when he poked her with the scalpel. He had somehow managed to avoid getting blood on his clothes - an apron was drenched in it, but he was cleaner than her.

"Come on, Ash," he said, his tone deceptively soft as he grabbed a bunch of her matted hair and yanked forward so her body was jarred against the barbwire restraints. She jerked again, but no noise came from her. She took a shuddering breath but remained bent over.

"Ashlynn!"

Anger flashed across his features as he jabbed at her right arm again, ripping the flesh until he could see the white of the bone, till he it was drenched in blood. He could see the muscles in her neck moving as she screamed out her suffering. It was a shame she couldn't be heard anymore. He preferred to listen to her suffer.

He sighed, standing up straight, and tapped his chin, acting as if he were pondering something.

After a few moments of painless bliss, he leaned down, grabbed a lock of her hair, and yanked her head upwards so she was looking at him. The blood from her scars on her face - scars that, if she were saved (which he hoped wouldn't happen any time soon) would remain for the longest of times - had crusted over again and again. Just when a wound began to heal successfully, he would rip it open all over again, making it worse than before. And after every new cut, he'd do this again and again and again till her voice had gone away.

His good mood had been ruined when her voice had been lost. He'd cut, stabbed, and ripped at her arms, her stomach - but always avoiding certain areas, where the vital organs were. Him killing her was becoming a greater and greater temptation by the second, now that most of the fun was gone.

But he was happy with the fact that he knew that his father would have been proud of him.

And that was enough for him.

He jerked her head to the side again, making sure her caked face was directed up at him. A tiny moan escaped her lips, making him smirk. "Want to go take a walk?"

Her eyes blinked rapidly, and she struggled to shake her head. No, no, no she shouldn't let him - this couldn't be good.

"Is that a yes, Ash?"

Another sound escaped her lips, and he laughed.

He didn't care.

He let go of her hair and turned away from her, and went over to the table in the corner of the warehouse that was closest to her slumped-over form. His eyes found the pliers that were one of the only instruments of torture that weren't bloodied - and sadly wouldn't be used to bring more pain into her world - and he grabbed them, heading back over to Ash, who's back rose up and down, up and down, with much more effort that was required of her. He grinned. Breaking her was more fun than expected.

"Want to go somewhere?" he asked, cutting the restraints on her wrists and waist and yanking her to her feet. The cry that escaped her made him laugh again. You could see the bone showing in her torn pant legs; she could barely stand on her own, but that didn't mean she was immobile.

She shook her head, her mouth open as she tried to plead with him to spare her. But her vocal cords were spent. He grabbed a piece of barbwire, slung it around her neck, and tugged, choking her. Her pleas went unheard as he took her by the hair and began dragging her towards the locked door, a trail of blood being left behind on the cement floor.

Even though it'd been two days, she didn't want to go outside.

Especially with the wire digging into her skin.

* * *

Dick was officially worried.

Ash hadn't been seen in two days now. It was nearly ten o'clock, and he was ready to search all of Gotham - or as much as he could of it - for her. None of her family had seen her, neither had anyone else she usually hung around. Dani had checked all the skate parks, around school, - everywhere she might have gone because she had been upset. It was possible she was lost somewhere in a certain part of Gotham that wasn't the safest.

Maybe she was hiding from him. She was immature, after all. Anything could be possible.

But Dick feared that the worse - that Ash was dead. There'd been no bodies found lately, he'd made sure the police force knew that she was missing, but didn't want to post it on the news. Lyle could find her if she was on the news, or be prompted to find her.

Unless he already had.

Or she could be safe.

Which seemed very unlikely at the moment.

Because Ash was Ash.

Considering her luck, she could be dead, and no one might ever find her.

Wally was sitting with him in the Cave, trying to cheer his friend up. Artemis and M'gann had helped look for her, but he didn't want them to spend time scouring the city for the next week. They were off somewhere, where he didn't know or care much to know.

"We'll find her," he said, "you know we will."

"Lyle could have found her," Dick murmured, running a hand through his already disheveled hair. He hadn't slept since the night before, when his worrying had gotten the better of him and he had begun his search for her. Even Batman had decided to pitch in, which was nice, because he didn't think Bruce personally liked Ash in the first place. Or he did, and he really wasn't the warm and fuzzy type everyone knew him not to be.

"You don't know that," Wally tried, but even he knew that the creep probably had found her - and that she probably wasn't unharmed, either.

"You're right, we don't know anything." He sighed and ran his hands over his face as Wally got up and headed towards the stairs, mumbling something about the kitchen.

A few moments of silence was interrupted by a "so, what do you plan to do if we don't find her soon?"

Dick took a deep breath, trying to control his stress level, and turned in his chair to face Jason, who was in his suit, save for the mask which was in his hand. He looked just as angry and helpless as Dick felt.

"I don't know, Jason," he sighed again, this time in defeat.

"We'll find her eventually," his brother told him. "No matter what, you know we will."

With a sinking feeling, Dick acknowledged this as he stood up and put on his own mask.

Sure, they might find her, whether it was in a day or a week or a month.

But there was another question hidden in Jason's words.

Would they find her dead or alive?

**A/N: I'll update as soon as I can. Tomorrow or the next day... as soon as I can. (Don't know when that will be.) Thank you for reading**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Thank you for everything! Really, I mean it! I'm all smiles and stuff!****  
**

**TO: YJFangirl: Update is HERE! :D**

**Thanks for reading! Please review.**

It was so much colder to Ash than it was to Lyle. Maybe it was because of the adrenaline pumping through his body, or maybe it was because the loss of blood was finally getting to her. She'd given up her useless struggle not long after she'd felt sidewalk underneath her arms, scraping away at the damaged skin. A trail of blood had been left in their wake as the night dragged on. It was such a cold night, though. It was good for numbing her tortured body and mind.

Her throat, she presumed, could never be used ever again. It hurt just not to use it, she felt like it was on fire when she used it, and it made her want to scream when she tried to choke down blood in order not to gag on it. No food or water had been given to her, and it was affecting her head. It made it feel light, like her brain was rattling around in her skull with each movement. Her hair was tangled and matted beyond recognition, she would probably need six baths if she ever got out alive (she was starting to doubt the possibility of surviving this hell), and her clothes were shredded along with her skin.

_Never again..._

Barely capable of coherent thought, she allowed Lyle to pull her along. The barbwire digging into her neck had become a familiar feeling to her since the warehouse had been lost from view. Her vision was blurring at the edges and she felt ready to simply give up.

_will I be nice..._

She let out an inaudible moan as she was jerked to the left. Lyle was dragging her leisurely, almost as if she weighed nothing at all. Which she really didn't, because she was so small and skinny. And being tied up hadn't helped her, either.

_...to a new kid._

Ash turned her head as best she could to get a glimpse of her surroundings. A few streetlights caught her attention, but nothing familiar reached her through her pain, however lessened because there was no sort of weapon lodged into her body. Which was a nice change, but all she wanted was to black out and leave this world. Anything to numb her body and mind would be enough to make her happy.

She wanted to ask Lyle where he was taking her, but she probably wasn't about to get an answer.

Meanwhile, the teenager dragging along the limp girl was overjoyed. He knew exactly what to do. The trail of blood would scare Nightwing - or whoever that guy who had been walking away had been (he wasn't stupid, he knew when to look for similarities, costume or not) - and the amount of it smeared on the pavement was pleasing to him. It might even make all those heroes think that she was dead. The thought of _that_ made him smile. Oh, what a wonderful night this was going to be.

He was getting sick of the color red, and a change of scenery would do them both some good. Mainly him, because his plan hadn't been just to hit her: he could hurt everyone who'd ever cared about her, and it would be so easy, too.

At the end of the alley, he peered out of it and grinned. This part of Gotham was richer - a lot richer - and was just the place he needed to get some attention. And to make a few family members here and a supposed boyfriend there.

He yanked her upwards, so she was like a doll on her feet. He grabbed his scalpel out of his back pocket and shook her once, frowning to see that most of the blood on her had dried. All in all, he felt like he'd done a good job on hurting her. He admitted that he'd gone a little overboard, but he couldn't feel too bad about it.

"We're going to write a message," he said, and without any warning, he plunged the knife into her right side. A small, gasping breath was all that escaped her as her legs gave out - but he didn't let her bloody knees meet the ground. Instead, he yanked her back into her feet as her hands flew to her sides, staining red. There wasn't much of her that wasn't bloodied. "Go on. Tell your hero you need help."

She looked up at him, eyes wide with disbelief, but already her hands flew to the wall, and before he knew it, the message had been written, and she slumped over again, nearing the edge of consciousness. He looked at the message written and blood and sighed. So messy, but it was readable anyhow.

He shrugged, and yanked her out into the street.

Soon, he'd pick her up and carry her to another location he'd set up. He hoped that Nightwing would find it soon - or someone would, because he didn't think he'd let her last much longer. Even games as fun as this got old, and he was sure that she was going to give up sooner rather than later. Though, she'd been the longest to last without actually falling into madness, like the Joker had said might happen if a person was in too much pain to comprehend anything else.

But messing with this "Dick" fellow? That would probably never get old - at least, not for a while. He had to guess that this fellow was Nightwing, and if he wasn't, then he didn't know who else could possibly be him.

He stopped to think for just a second. No, he decided, he wouldn't take her to another warehouse. No, he had something better in mind,

As she was dragged away, Ash's lifeless eyes remain locked on the message she'd written before darkness began to overtake it - and she welcomed it as best she could for the first time since waking up, restrained with barbwire and with a knife in her gut.

**_HELP ME, DICK_**

* * *

Nightwing had his eyes on the trail of blood, rage reddening his vision as his hands balled up into fists ready to smash the nearest object that resembled Lyle. Robin was ahead of him, following the trail at a quicker pace.

Robin knew exactly what was going on but he wanted to keep his distance away from Nightwing. He was ready to kill - well, he hoped he didn't actually kill anyone - and he himself wanted to deal out some punches and a death deserved.

He shook his head, glancing over his shoulder to see the other standing in the same spot. They'd eventually found the start of the trail of blood - Ash's blood, he knew this too well to even attempt to deny it - and he had nearly lost the contents of his stomach at the sight of all the blood. Even for him, that had been a hard sight to look at. Nightwing, on the other hand, had smashed a few things here and there and had probably broken a knuckle while punching anything that was near.

He waited for the other to calm himself enough to catch up. They had no idea why Lyle had dragged her this far. He wished he knew if she were dead or alive - although it seemed like his older brother wished to know more than anyone else.

Finally, Nightwing started to slowly walk towards him, his eyes never leaving the blood trail.

They kept walking in silence for a bit till they came to an alleyway. Something at the end caught Robin's attention, and without a word to his companion he raced forward and halted near the end, his eyes falling to the ground, and nearly lost his dinner at the sight of the small pool of blood still fresh. His eyes traveled upwards just a bit before his heart skipped a beat.

"Nightwing," he called, dread sweeping over him like a thick fog, "come here."

"What is it, more blood?" he could tell that he was gritting his teeth together and winced. He knew he was trying his best to control his emotions, to try and keep his rage in check, which was getting harder and harder to do.

"No," he said, his voice quieting to a murmur. "It's a message from Ash."


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long since I last updated. Here's a really short chapter that will be followed with another, hopefully longer, chapter :)**

**Please review and enjoy!**

**Oh, and I'm starting a series of Clintasha (Clint/Natasha-Black Widow/Hawkeye) one-shots called "The Hawk and the Spider". I've already posted the first one and it's one of the longest (My Town one-shot is still the longest) one-shot I've ever written :D**

**Anyways, read on, good people!**

Ash had blacked out sometime ago. Lyle had to guess that it was because of the exhaustion (lack of sleep), torture, and lack of nutrition (and water). Instead of dragging her along behind him, leaving an obvious trail for Nightwing to follow, she was slung over his shoulder, soaking his clothes further with her still bleeding wounds, leaving only droplets behind. It didn't matter, though.

It didn't matter that he was probably going to die for what he'd done to this girl and what he was about to do a thousand times over. Because frankly, he didn't care. He was getting what she wanted. And someone was screaming in agony because of it. What else could he have asked for? His father would be proud of him. What was it that his uncle said?

_Go out with a bang, m'boy._

Of course, said uncle would follow that with a deranged cackle.

He looked up and around, his eyes searching the sky until he found what he needed. Police spot lights had been places on certain rooftops in case any villains decided to start skipping across the rooftops while being chased by someone in a cape or a mask.

It was settled, then.

Grinning crazily, he barged into the warehouse whose roof had the tool that he would need to fix the problem slung over his shoulder. He began climbing stairs faster, ignoring the creaks and groans of the structure as Ash's eyes fluttered open as a half-hearted attempt to keep living.

**A/N: What do you think is gonna happen?**

**I know, for once.**

**Don't worry, I'll update soon.**

**Please review if you can!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Over 18000 views! Thanks so much to everyone, seriously, you have no idea how much this means to me! Sorry for the lack of chapters lately. I'll keep this short so you can get on with the chappie. _Please please please review!_ I KNOW there are over 60 people reading this! Anyways, thank you for reading this! Another update will hopefully be coming soon.**

Ash had blacked out again as soon as she'd found herself being carried up a flight of stairs. She'd become numb - a blessed change from being dragged, stabbed, beaten, and losing blood loss - and couldn't feel the lower half of her body. She was shaking like a leaf, refusing to open her eyes because she couldn't guess where she was and since there was nothing beneath her feet but under her back. It was mind boggling.

A sharp jab into the flesh of her mutilated right arm caused her eyes to fly open and a soundless, throat-scratching scream to tear from her chapped, dried, bloodied lips. A chuckle reached her ears and the familiar feeling of dread pressed down on her inside her chest, making it difficult to breathe.

"Wakie, wakie, Ashlynn," came the familiar sing-song voice. "You've got to live a little bit longer! Can you do that for me? Don't worry, though - I'll let you die soon."

Why hadn't he just killed her? Unconsciousness and death were two blessed alternatives that she was willing to take advantage of. Prolonging the inevitable - everyone died, but considering how much havoc had been wreaked on her body and mind, she was going to die a hell of a lot sooner than most people. Dick - Jason, Dani, Toir, Celeste, Aiden, everyone - was slipping away from her, and she began caring less and less about what she was going to leave behind if she actually died. It took a huge amount of effort to even pretend to fling insults at the her to-be murderer.

It was safe to say that she had officially given up. Lyle probably knew he was probably going to get caught, and that the only reason he hadn't finished her off, gaouged her eyes out, and left her in an alley to rot till someone found her was because he was trying to plan some screwed up grande finale. If she'd had the voice, she would have told him that he was being an idiot and that he should just kill her, but Ash had to take a guess and say that it wasn't in his genetics to take the easy way out.

Insanity had to be in the genetics, too, then.

_Go to hell, you sick sonofabitch._

The effort of even thinking made Ash want to close her eyes and drift away.

A wheeze was all he got in reply.

Ash took this time to look around, and another scream tried to make it out of her mouth, but her vocal chords were done, for what felt like forever. Her feet dangled above Gotham city, which looked tiny from where she was. She dripping blood down into the streets and onto the cars. The rain was washing it off her body, making the little, cold pitter-patters of rain stinging her skin.

Her arms, rendered useless by the torture she'd endured and the exhaustion, were spread like a bird's wings, held in place by rough, biting rope. She couldn't feel it, but she knew the rope was cutting into her wrists. Her waist had also been tied to... well, whatever the hell she'd been tied to. It was something metal and cold. Her feet had not been tied because they were useless. She was too tired, she was done with this - with this whole situation. On top of all this, the guilt from the childish tantrum she'd basically thrown at Dick earlier - how much time had passed since then? - was still there. Nothing else was. It was driving what was left of her mind into a dark abyss where she could stay and she wouldn't have to stay here, conscious.

_God, I'm batshit crazy, aren't I? Yes, yes you are._

**_Effing hell._**

"You still with me, Ash?" the knife was driven into her other arm, jolting her out of her thoughts with a strangled sob that was obvious to Lyle, to tsk'd at her, nearly sounding disappointed.

She nodded once, and he took it out of her arm - with mock concentration - and she could hear him stepping away from her. She had to guess that she was tied to something hanging over the city, but what?

She was about to let out another useless sob when she heard someone shout from the building across from her.

_"ASHLYNN!"_

Her head lolled to the side to get a better look at the warehouse that seemed so far away. The edges of her vision were growing dim again and she prayed to God, probably for the last time, that it wasn't who she thought it was, and that she would die sooner or later, because she didn't really see a way out of this. He didn't need to see this. Dick did _not_ need to be branded with the image of her being slaughtered in front of his very eyes. It was bad enough to know that if she got out of this alive _she_ would have to live with it.

Her eyes scoured the rooftops, her heart sinking as they locked onto a familiar figure in the distance, standing next to a shorter figure that made her chest constrict painfully that had nothing to do with her still-oozing wounds.

* * *

On the edge, opposite her, Nightwing and Robin stood, both of them seething with rage and trying to figure out how they could get to Ash and save her before Lyle finished her off.

Jason, along with rage, was filled with dread. He'd seen her through his binoculars and had nearly lost his lunch, and had refused when his adoptive brother had asked him so he could see the seventeen-year-old girl. He didn't need his brother to kill him. Blood on his hands was the last thing anyone would ever need.

The sight of Ash, tied to the spot light that hadn't been turned on yet, drenched in her own blood _and still breathing_ would tear Nightwing apart, but it had already scarred Jason for life - and he'd thought he'd seen the worst of the worst.

"Robin, I need to know how she is," he said.

"Dude. I said **no** and that's final. We'll worry about her once she's safe."

"Is she _breathing?_"

"Yes, I checked, and she's awake."

Nightwing opened his mouth to reply, but they were cut off by a taunting voice ripping through the rain with the aid of a megaphone. It made him curl his hands into fists, the knuckles under his gloves losing color - the same could be said for the second Robin.

_"You took your time getting here, birdies! Why don't we get this party started?"_


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: I've been looking forward to writing this chapter. Sorry it took so long. Reviews are welcome! (66 followers?! My mind has officially been blown. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!) (..._so plze review_) :) ****(_ROY WAS IN A CIRCUS OUTFIT. OHHHHHMYGAWWWWD OHMYGAWD OHMYGAWD OHMYGAWD OHHHHHMYYYYYGAWWWWD! I ALMOST DROOLED!)_**

**WARNING TO YOUNG KIDDIES: There's one M-rated word in here. That's it. And the T-rating is back to being pushed to it's limit.**

* * *

It was safe to say that Nightwing, across the way, was seething. Lyle had to restrain himself from cackling, glancing down at Ash, who was somehow keeping herself awake. How odd. Hadn't she _wanted_ to stay knocked out? But at least he didn't have to wake her up again. Her soundless screams were getting boring. But at least both Birdie Boys were here.

Lyle was smart, smart enough to know that he might was probably going down tonight, but oh - oh, what fun his last night of freedom was going to be like.

He nudged the limp girl below him with the toe of his shoe before speaking, his eyes locked on Nightwing and Robin.

_"It's been such a **long** night for all of us, don't you think? I'll admit, Boy Wonders - this was fun, but we're going to play a little game before I end this little party. Are we clear?"_

Robin shouted at him, but he couldn't tell what it was - he smirked anyway.

_"Could you repeat that, please?"_ Lyle taunted. _"I didn't quite catch that."_ This megaphone was too much fun for him - but in Arkham, he wouldn't get to have any fun, so he might as well piss off a few people out here.

_**"I WILL PERSONALLY SEE TO IT THAT YOU WILL END UP IN HELL!"**_

A cruel laugh echoed over the vast space that the four occupied. A crowd was gathering below, but they were nothing to the three involved, while Ash hung there, trying to hold on. Lyle had to admit; it was amusing to hear that from Jason.

The second Robin seemed a lot more capable of _killing_ than the first did, which made him wonder.

What would he do to save his beloved little Ashlynn?

The question made a maniacal smirk surface.

_"Oh, I assure you, I'll be going there shortly - as well as Ashlynn, I'm afraid. What a shame - but it was so much fun, you know. We should do this again sometime. Don't you agree, Nightwing?"_

He got no response, so he whipped out his knife, crouched, and drove it into Ash's right arm, and to his surprise a tiny, wisp of pain passed her lips. The sound made him chuckle. By the look on her face, he could tell that simply screaming - even though no one would ever hear her ever again after this night (hopefully) - was wearing her out.

Her head was thrown back, her mouth open, her once-white teeth clacking as he twisted it cruelly - although he had to take a guess and say that this was nothing new to her anymore. But maybe it was to Nigthwing. He continued to twist the blade, digging deeper until her graze something hard - bone. Her eyes - dull, lifeless; _dead_ - looked as if they would pop out of her skull at any moment. He abruptly tugged it out and stood straight, smirk in place.

"_Answer me, Nightwing,"_ he cooed, and then burst into malicious laughter.

The older of the two Birdies shouted something, but this time the teen caught it, and amusement began dancing in his cruel, determined eyes. It had sounded a lot like _I'll make sure you never see the light of day again _but he could have mistaken it for something else. Oh well. Good enough.

_"We're going to play a little game, okay?"_ Lyle thought a moment. He hadn't really planned ahead after getting Nightwing and Robin - and the dying Ash - all in the same spot for his grande finale. _"Let's so how far you can **get** before your little Ashlynn dies from blood loss, yeah?"_

Lyle's psychotic mind began racing through ideas while he smirked at the heroes who - he'd only _just_ noticed this - had gotten two buildings closer. Dammit, they were the very definition of stealthy, weren't they?

_"Take another step and I slit her throat - and trust me, she probably wants me to."_

Now that the two heroes were closer, he could see them clearly now in the dark (but it seemed so much lighter, with everyone who was gathering below them). To Lyle's maniacal delight, the two of them were positively _livid_. Oh, yay!

They had halted, to his glee, and he edged closer to the girl who was barely hanging on, making sure they wouldn't come closer unless they wanted her to have a quick and merciful death (honestly, that would be much more suiting for her than saving her; she was going to suffer for the rest of her life). Merciful? Lyle shoved that thought away. He was _not_ mercifully any means. Well, depending on who he was killing. If he got bored, perhaps he showed a little mercy and killed them after an hour of delightful torture, but it was rare when he did.

This was _not_ one those times where he was **merciful** towards his victim.

This was probably the last time he'd have an _opportunity_ to be **merciful **- and he wouldn't take advantage of it. No, he wanted to make Nightwing _break_ at the sight of the **merciless** havoc that had been brought upon Ash - _physically_, _emotionally_, _psychologically. _If she ever got through this (he doubted it) she would _never_ recover. Not ever. That comforted him, oddly enough; even if she _did_ live through this, she would be scarred (both literally and figuratively, to his utter, psychotic delight) for the rest of her life - **if** she lived through this.

Lyle sincerely hoped, she didn't though, even with that horribly, comforting thought in mind.

As he twirled the knife between his nimble fingers and in the other hand he gripped the megaphone, Ash was concentrating on the two familiar, however blurring forms of Nightwing and Robin - **_Dick_**_ and_ **Jason** - and was trying to keep her eyes open, but she was so cold, and she couldn't feel any part of her body anymore, and the blood loss was _finally_ kicking in...

_I'm done,_ Ash thought sadly.

_I'm really fucking **done**_.

It was a shame that as her eyes closed, for what felt like the final time, that she missed the look of vividly evident and pure rage that had settled in Nightwing's expression - almost permanently. Not even his frantic shout of "_Ash!_" could cause her to open her eyes. Everything was getting muffled, quieter, but she was getting colder, and wasn't death cold? No, she felt herself getting a little warmer, oblivious to the brothers racing towards her, disregarding Lyle's distant, malicious taunts - even behind her closed eyes, it was getting even darker. Her body was growing heavy, and she felt the desire to sleep - to sleep forever and ever, with this aching numbness in her chest cavity that reminded her she shouldn't have allowed herself to close her eyes for what felt like the last time...

As Ash's head lolled to the side, Nightwing and Robin sprang at Lyle, murder written in their eyes, and Lyle couldn't swing his knife fast enough. Before he knew it, a fist belonging to one of the Boy Wonders collided with his jaw, and he felt a tooth come loose as he was knocked to the ground, the megaphone and the crusty, bloodied knife fell from his bloody hands.

A kick was directed at his ribs, and a faint _crack!_ reached the madman's ears, but the pain couldn't compare as they continued to beat him to his frustration.

He'd _lost_? And he hadn't even had to have his fun - this was hardly fair!

**How** in the hell had he **_lost_**?

Before he could think of anything else, his eyes found Nightwing's foot heading for his head, and it collided with his skull, darkness overtaking him, but even before his vision finally left him the heroes were already rushing to Ash, to see if it was too late.

Lyle sank into unconsciousness bitterly.

**_He'd lost._**

* * *

**Please review!  
I kind of struggled with this chap... I wanted to cut it short but you all have been waiting for it, so I was like SCREW IT. I finally got done what was supposed to be done a few chappies ago. I will update again sometime sooner than I hope to post (i.e: the next few weeks, possibly?)**

**by the way...  
There are probably two chapters left in this fic.**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: Oh my god... you all... are amazing :) LOOK AT MY REVIEWS! I AM BOUNCING OFF THE WALLS HERE! ****There are like, two or three chapters left. And then maybe - MAYBE - an epilogue. No sequels. Trust me: you don't want one. There's a reason this was so long! Anyways, over 100 reviews! Oh my... I'M SO HAPPY! :D For this fic, I'm technically updating earlier than expected. Y'know, because I usually take forever to update any fic anymore. :p longer chap ahead!**

**I'll let you read now...**

* * *

"Get her unchained," Dick ordered, his expression stony as they both crouched over Ash, quickly unhooking her from the spotlight with the help of a small laser (that Jason had stolen from Bruce) and dragging her as carefully as humanly possible, and both winced at the sound of her body being dragged over the rough material of the roof.

"Ash! Can you hear me?" Dick's expression was betrayed by the panic in his voice. "Ash, please," he carefully lifted her up into his arms, ignoring the drying blood that was going to leave a large blotch on his suit. Jason grimaced at each small movement Dick had to make in order to get her comfortable in his arms.

"We need to get her to the hospital," Jason said, beginning to run ahead, his mind racing to find the nearest hospital: it had to be at least a dozen or so blocks away.

"Jason, I - "

"Look, dude, I know you love her and all, but don't say another word or else I'll have to hit you," he said to the older of the two, making sure he was following.

As expected, Dick said nothing.

Because Jason didn't want to hear what Dick had been about to say.

_"Jason, I think she's dead."_

* * *

Dick and Jason sat side by side in the waiting room, impatient, filled with dread, and in despair.

Dick held his head in his hands, his elbows resting on his knees. His eyes were shut, and for the first time in a long time, he was praying for some sort of favor from any kind of god to save Ash - he was desperate, but Jason kept him in his seat, kept him sane - as sane as he could be. He was fighting back tears, while Jason tapped his foot impatiently while he crossed and uncrossed his arms, a scowl on his face. They'd shed their suits an hour ago.

Ash was in surgery. They were pumping her with blood - she'd lost _so much_ - and trying to fix her, fix everything that bastard Lyle had done to her (Batman had taken him off their hands). She'd been so cut up and so... _destroyed_ that the doctor had told Dick that she might need about seven to ten reconstructive surgeries - for her body, and months upon months of therapy.

All that mattered to Dick was that if she lived or not.

Jason was concerned about Ash, sure, but he was also concerned about Dick. Dick was in no position to be on patrol, or do anything else but wait. If he left him alone, he might go crazy without knowing if Ash was going to make it.

Jason knew that no matter how much blood they pumped through her veins, she could die anyways. She'd been so close. Her heart had nearly stopped. And Dick had almost lost it. He'd hacked into the hospital's records on his phone and had unwillingly let Dick read as they had sat for the first half hour of waiting and hoping and praying that some part of her would survive after the surgery, that some part of Ash would remained. Because no one stayed as sane as she was after something like that. Her medical records had tested his gag reflex, but Dick had only grit his teeth together and held the arms of the chair he was sitting in so hard he nearly bent the metal of the seat, from gripping it so hard.

She'd been stabbed so many times that it they couldn't even count the wounds. The scar on her face, from when Lyle's father had cut her up, had been reopened, along with the other side of her face. It was like some sick work of art to him - it probably was. Some of her bones had been scraped by the knife, but no arteries had been severed or harmed in anyway - proving to the current Boy Wonder that all Lyle had wanted to give Ash was pain. He had planned - and by God, that plan had worked - to cause her a hell of a lot more pain that she had felt the first time she'd been cut up. His intent, most likely, had also been to hurt everyone around her. The medical reports had also noted that she might need up to a dozen surgeries - at the most. A **dozen**.

He hoped it would just take seven.

Jason had also read that there, of course, would be **"other personal, medical issues"** to deal with if she got through this. What exactly, the reports hadn't specified, but Jason already knew. And if this hadn't broken her - if getting tortured, dragged around Gotham, and nearly dying **in Dick's arms** didn't destroy her, something else would.

This "something else" would surely break her.

Jason sighed, his scowl growing more and more distasteful. He hated waiting. He wanted to know right now if she was dead or not. Since no one had come out in scrubs covered in blood to tell them anything, he had to guess that she was still alive - or, he hoped, somewhere close to being alive.

He was about to ask Dick if he wanted anything to eat or drink for the millionth time when he heard someone shout his name from somewhere near the front entrance.

"JASON!"

His head shot up and when his eyes fell on Tori. At the sight of the motorcyclist's tear-streaked face, he was on his feet in an instant.

"Jason! Dick!"

Dick - more slowly - got to his feet, his tired eyes meeting Ash's mother's.

"How... how is she?" Tori asked, shaking like a leaf. She was hugging herself, going from the heels to the balls of her feet in an anxious manner. Her eyes darter frantically between the two boys. "Is she..."

"No, she's in surgery - that had no choice but to go ahead without consent in order to save her," Jason said for Dick. He was in no position to start talking. If he did, he was 100% positive that Dick would start crying.

And as human as that was, Dick was trying to keep himself together.

For Ash.

The thought made Jason want to cry.

Ugh.

He **hated** that bastard Lyle. This was all his fault - all of it. If he'd had his way, he'd be hanging from the most public place he could think of by his neck, beat up and bloodied as much as he'd cut up Ash - for everyone to see what he had coming to him. But he wasn't a criminal. He was a hero. He was Robin.

He was Dick's brother.

"How bad is it?" Tori asked. She was doing her best to keep her cool. The two teens had to admire her for that. But where was her father, and her stepmother and brother? Where were they? He didn't ask these questions, though. It wouldn't do anyone any good.

"It's..." Jason grimaced, and Tori slapped a hand over her mouth just as a sob escaped it. She stumbled a bit but caught herself, her hands remaining over her mouth as she squeezed her eyes shut.

Dick realized she was hyperventilating and went over to her. Keeping his lips clamped shut, he put a hand on her shoulder and led her over to a seat next to his and sat her down. They both sat down, and Dick kept his hand on her shoulder.

Jason looked on helplessly, and then leaned back in his chair, his head falling back against the wall as he listened to Tori sob while Dick remained silent but supportive. If he'd had an ounce less of self-control, he would have been sobbing like her, with every right to as well. He loved her. A lot. More than anyone - except Jason of course (because he had pretty much known it from the start) - would know. And if that "something else" would break Ash, then Ash's death would break Dick.

And Jason wanted nothing broken out of this whole mess.

* * *

About seven hours later, the doctor came out to see them. Aiden, Celeste, and Vincent had come and were sitting across from Tori, Jason, and Dick. Aiden had actually gone over and sat on Tori's knee, trying to comfort her (Dick could have sworn that the kid had been some sort of evil-doer), and to Jason's surprise, Celeste actually looked worried and Vincent hadn't said a word to anyone since arriving at the hospital with Aiden screaming for his sister.

It had been surreal, to sit there, waiting and waiting and waiting. Dick wanted her in his arms. He hadn't even gotten to go out on a date with her! He'd felt so bad for treating her like he had, she'd needed space, but Jason had assured him hours ago that this was **not his fault** and that even though he shouldn't have ordered her to stay inside.

He'd expected her to come waltzing in, to call him a dumbass, and outright insult Celeste.

All of them had.

Tori was having the hardest time keeping it together at the moment. The loud sobbing had quieted down to nervous jitters that never Dick couldn't help. Her eyes were red, her hands were in her hair - but Aiden had helped some. He had allowed her told hug him and she had told him he wasn't so bad.

Celeste and Tori had said nothing to each other. Tori had refused to speak to Vincent - or anyone - but if you listened carefully, you could hear all the horrible things she'd do to God if she ever died and went to Heaven for letting her daughter die. This was oddly comforting to all of them, to hear Tori talk like this.

Dick thought that if Ash had heard her mother, she would have laughed right along with her.

He shut his eyes tight to prevent any tears that might dare prick his eyes.

His self-control wouldn't last forever.

"May I speak to the mother or father of Ashlynn Holiday?"

Everyone was on their feet in an instant, all waiting silently as a woman with graying hair, sad eyes, and a firm set to her jaw stood before them in slacks and a doctor's coat. She looked grim. Dick held his breath, his hand returning to Tori's shoulder. Aiden clung to his mother, while Vincent stared stonily at the tall woman who had her hands behind her back, her glasses resting on her nose in a librarian-fashion. Jason stood next to his brother, bracing himself for the answer to the question they'd all had churning inside their heads since they'd gotten the news that she was in surgery.

"I'm her mother," Tori said finally, wringing her hands nervously, shifting her weight repeatedly from one foot to the other. "Tell me if my baby's okay, tell me if she's..."

She was unable to finish her sentence.

"I am Dr. Wong. We were able to save her - she's sedated now, healing. You can speak to her in a few hours. There were hundreds of stitches, so it might be hard for her to speak, and she will be here for a long while - possibly months. There will be no more surgeries."

Tori breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Thank God," Dick sighed, relief flooding his senses, along with everyone else's.

"I wanna see my sissy!"

Tori looked down at the small boy and smiled a teary smile at him. "You can see her when we do," she told him. Her smile faded, and then her head snapped up to face the doctor, who still looked grim.

"What is it?" Dick asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Due to the extensive damage Ashlynn was dealt," the doctor began, taking a huge breath, "there were some major issues, but there is one I need to address now; you will get the details... at a later time."

"Tell me," Tori said, her eyes narrowing.

"Due to the extensive damage to her midsection and the depth of some of the stab wounds, I am sincerely sorry to say this, but - "

Dr. Wong took a breath, and continued on with visible difficulty as everyone held their breath once again

"Due to the extent and severity of the wounds..."

There was another pause.

And then...

She said it.

"... Ashlynn will never be able to have children."

* * *

**Let me know what you think?**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: This story has over 21k views! :D you guys rock!  
Thank ye for reading :)****  
**

**WARNING TO KIDDIES: I shoved a few M-rated words into this chapter. If that bothers you, don't worry - I'll go back to stretching the T rating to its fullest limits in no time.**

**Sorry it's so short.**

* * *

Everyone was in shock - but for only a moment.

Tori was the first to recover.

Shockingly.

"What the _hell_ do you mean,** she'll never be able to have children**?" Ash's mother hissed, keeping her arms crossed over her chest. She wasn't freaking out about it - visibly, anyway - which only made the two heroes in the room worry. She just sort of glared at the doctor, standing still and simply... glaring.

"Although I am not an expert myself, a colleague's report indicated that each stab your daughter had been specific - not random. I've seen a lot of victims with precise stab wounds - this is Gotham after all. All - well, most - of her vital organs are either unscathed or in good condition, except for her uterus. I say this as my personal opinion, Mrs. Holiday: he probably planned on killing her, but it was almost as if that he'd wanted her to suffer for the rest of her life if she lived. And I believe he has succeeded in getting what he wants. I am sorry to cut this short, but I must excuse myself. I will let you know when you can see your daughter - but it if you put her under any distress, we will send you out so she can rest immediately."

They all watched Dr. Wong walk away, the woman's posture stiff.

Tori didn't speak for a long, long time.

Finally, she fell, down into her seat, her legs giving out. The doctor's words felt like a brick wall had come crashing down on her.

"My baby... won't have children," Tori said to no one, though they all listened intently. "She won't have children. And... all that fucking bastard gets is a padded cell?"

Tori held her head in her hands. "This is so fucked up," she said, sounding broken. "Ash is only seventeen. But... she... **_oh god_**."

Tori was silent for a while again.

No one knew what to say.

So they stayed like that, for who knows how long.

Then, Dr. Wong came back hours after they had seated themselves.

"You can see your daughter now," the woman said, causing everyone to leap to their feet. "But I'm hoping that I won't have to sedate her. I better not hear any sounds. Are we clear?"

"Yes ma'am"'s were muttered as they all followed the doctor down the hall, preparing themselves. Only Dick and Jason had seen her like she was.

Dr. Wong opened the door, giving them a pointed look.

"Remember: I better not hear **any. screaming.**"


	39. Chapter 39

**WARNING: M-rated words ahead (sorry, T-ratings-only readers)**

**Leave a review before you hit the exit button?**

* * *

When Ash opened her eyes, she immediately closed them. It was **too**. **effing**. **bright**. Groaning, she tried to lift her right arm to cover her closed eyes, but her eyes flew open and a silent cry escaped her lips, her eyes seeming to pop right out of their sockets as pain managed to get through a sleepy, most likely drug-induced haze, skyrocketing as she let it fall back in place at her side. Slowly, the severe pain subsided, and she clamped her mouth shut. Why couldn't she open it all the way? Why did her entire body feel like she had... _things_ sewn into her skin?

_What the hell?!_

It took her body a moment to realize she was in a hell of a lot of pain. But, apparently, she was hooked up to pain meds, but she felt so weird all over...

Ash blinked a few times, getting a glimpse of her surroundings, feeling a little bit surprised. The beeping of a heart monitor could be heard somewhere nearby, but she didn't want to look around. It felt... strange.

_God damn._

_Am I in heaven?_

_Because it looks a hell of a lot like - _

"Ash?" whoever said her name sounded really familiar, but she was so god. damn. tired...

"Mmmm?" her voice was hoarse, her throat hurt like a bitch, and she was stiff. What had happened? As carefully as she could, she turned over on her side as carefully as she possibly could, her cheek resting against her pillow, her eyes shut tight. She wanted to go back to sleep. She didn't care if this was haven, hell, or effing purgatory. Death could so screw itself for all she cared: all she wanted to do was sleep!

"Ashlynn!" The familiar voice jolted her awake, and she didn't even have time to open her eyes when she felt small, cold hands on cheek. "Ashlynn, Ashlynn!"

Her eyes flew open, and she found Aiden's pale face just inches from her own, his eyes wide and teary. Without thinking, she jerked away, a barely audible gasp escaping her lips as her stitches (were they stitches? They sure as hell **felt** like stitches) protested against the movement.

Her eyes were narrowed at Aiden, who had stepped back in response to her touch. His huge eyes were teary.

Ash was incredulous.

What the hell was wrong with that little monster -

She cut herself off at the sight of him, guilt overwhelming her. She knew there were others in the room. But she felt her lower lip tremble, and before she knew what she was doing, she had leaned halfway off the bed, wrapped her bony fingers - _why the hell do I have **bon****y** fingers?_ - around his arm, and yanked him forward. She wrapped her arms around her sniveling step-brother and looked up.

Dick, Jason, Tori, Vincent, and Celeste were all staring at her.

Ash's eyes narrowed.

Something was up.

Was it her face?

"What the hell - " her voice came out in a rasp, and she coughed, letting go of Aiden to turn away from him. She wasn't sick, but wasn't it rude to cough in people's faces?

Aiden grabbed her left hand and clutched it, his other arm wiping his nose.

What. The fu -

"Ash."

The one, broken word made her eyes lock on Dick. Beside him, Jason was looking to the side - his expression was dark, brooding, and - and -

_- sad?_ Why the hell was **Jason Peter Todd **sad? _It's not like I'm dead. Shouldn't they be happy? No smiles? Nothing? What the hell?!_

"... Dick?"

Dick continued just to look at her. He looked like something had upset it. Was it her scars - her injuries? She had no idea just **how**** bad** the damage had really been. Sure, she'd felt it, but, she honestly had no idea what it would look like. When you're about to die you don't generally care what you look like.

"What the hell is wrong with you all?" Ash snapped, cringing at the tearing-feeling inside her throat. Her eyes narrowed again, dangerously.

"Ash," Tori leaped forward, a sob escaping her throat as she wrapped her arms around her daughter, shaking like a leaf. "My baby, my baby, oh god - my poor little baby - " she hiccuped and squeezed her, making Ash stiffen. Tori pulled away, looking apologetic. "Sorry..."

"Nah, it's..." Ash wheezed again. "Where's some water?" she looked around, coughing again. Spying a cup of water on a tray next to her, she snatched it and gulped it down, tossing it over her shoulder, burping.

Aiden giggled.

"What's the matter?" she asked, clearing her throat several times.

"We were so worried," Tori said, tucking her daughter's hair behind her ears, careful not to brush any of her facial wounds. "We - " Tori took a deep breath, and smiled brokenly at her daughter. She turned to Dick once a look of _something_ passed over her face. "You... and Jason... saved her." Ash was betting that no words could describe how thankful her mother was towards Dick and Jason. Frankly, she couldn't find words either.**  
**

"All in a day's work, Mrs. Holiday," Jason flashed her a half-hearted grin, that didn't reach his eyes.

Dick elbowed him.

Ash looked to Celeste and Vincent. They smiled sadly and waved.

_Wow._ _Who knew they actually could give a damn - _

_What the hell is **wrong** with me? These people **care**, and I'm treating them like **shit**. If they didn't care - if **Aiden** didn't care - they wouldn't be here. Aiden's is... was?... a little creep... but he's here. I feel like such an asshole. Well, doesn't that make me a bitch? No, dumbass sounds **way** better..._

"How do you feel, Ashlynn?" Dick asked, after a moment of silence.

Ash was getting suspicious. Did they know something she didn't? Were they up to something? She certainly hoped not.

"Like I'm high of prescription medication."

"Good answer," Jason quipped, "you seem to be a little dumber than usual."

Ash raised an eyebrow at this comment. Dick elbowed him a little harder this time, and Jason shut his mouth.

There was _definitely _**something **she was missing.

"Jason, what's bothering everyone?"

No one answered.

Ash could feel the childish urge to scream at them bubbling just underneath her suspicious, calm exterior. The drugs - they made it harder to connect dots, sure, but why the hell were they so... not them?

"Dick?"

Dick grimaced, and looked away from her for a brief moment. Her eyebrows furrowed.

What.

The.

Hell.

"Celeste? You got anything to say? Dad?" again, no one responded.

She turned to Tori, taking a shaky breath, wondering if she should be asking or not. Maybe this was some sort of message - maybe this was a sign that she should wait a while to ask. But she wanted to know now - it was killing her. After all she'd been through, a little impatience seemed hardly irrational. So what were they not telling her? She could move her limbs just fine. Oh, god - was it the wounds? How bad were they? Would she need reconstructive surgery? Because if she did (she'd already had surgery, she knew that - she suspected that she might need a few more, after getting butchered and all), then she didn't want it. No. No way.

"Mom?"

Tori didn't reply. Instead, her mother looked away from her, her expression growing sad, her eyes closing, as if whatever they were hiding from her was **painful.** What the hell could be so painful that they insisted on not telling her via the silent treatment?

"Is **anyone** going to effing' _explain_ to me why the hell you're all suddenly mute?"

After a moment of no response, Ash opened her mouth to scream at them, but then Aiden spoke.

"Sissy..."

Ash turned her head - slowly - to face her step brother. She hadn't forgotten how warm and fuzzy he'd suddenly become. Was it her face? Could she never leave the hospital? Was it something like that?

"The doctor lady said you - "

"Aiden!" Jason interrupted. "Don't - "

"Don't interrupt him," Ash snapped, her eyes darting in the second Boy Wonder's direction. Dick, Celeste, Tori, and Vincent still remained silent.

"Sissy," Aiden clutched her arm harder, his huge eyes glassy with tears.

"The doctor lady said you can't make babies."

Ash's jaw dropped.

"What the fuck?" she demanded, her head whipping around to face her mother. "What the fuck is he saying more, Mom?" the volume of her voice was rising, as a panicky feeling began to spread within her.

_No, no, **fucking no** - this isn't... it can't be - I - _

"It's true, Ash," Tori said as Ash failed to come up with words. She couldn't believe her ears. This couldn't be happening. This wasn't possible. This had to be some weird comatose dream, right? - Where everyone gave her a bunch of bullshit she ought to believe? Right? "We thought we'd wait to tell you, but... iy's true."

Tori's eyes filled with tears.

"You won't be able to have children. I'm so sorry, Ash."

Ash gawked at her mother, speechless. She didn't speak - couldn't think, couldn't do anything but reply her mother's words inside her head.

_You won't be able to have children._

_You won't be able to have children._

_I'm so sorry, Ash..._

Suddenly, she snapped.

"**Out!**" she shrieked, tears blurring her vision as her heart monitor began beeping erratically. "Get the fuck **out**! All of you! Now!"

Aiden choked on a sob, but Ash was too stunned, too overwhelmed, to register his arms wrapped around her as everyone else stared. Instead, she began shrieking at them, and eventually, one by one, they left her alone. Dick was last.

He looked at Ash. Tears began to leak from her eyes as Aiden continued to hold her. He shook his head sadly and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Ash had no idea what to think. She couldn't bring herself to do anything except cry.

_I..._

**_I can't have children?_**


	40. Chapter 40

**Thanks a bunch - for reading and all that, but for also putting up for my _ridiculous _author's notes XD I reread the story a while back and felt ashamed at how long they were If you've made it this far, I sincerely appreciate it! thanks so much :)**

**PLEASE READ:**

_**I said a few chapters back that there were very few left. And starting now, THIS is *one* of the last chapters left of the story.**_

* * *

Ash didn't know how to feel about this whole "you'll never, ever have children" thing. She was seventeen, for Christ' sake. She had no intention of having a baby in the next few years. Maybe if she got married, or maybe if something happened, and if she was _prepared_ - in a **few years, **maybe - she would keep the kid (if she could). But now, she didn't have any options, other than to become child-less. Or she could adopt.

Despite her , though, was completely devastated. **Knowing** that she could never have a child of her _own _was overwhelming. It didn't matter what he options or choices could have or would have been - there was nothing she could do. Nothing at all. There was no trying to deny it, either. The weight of knowing that she would never bear her own child - **ever** - was suffocating, and she choked on a sob.

She felt something light fall against her shoulder and remembered that Aiden was still in the room with her. She watched him carefully as he jumped up on the bed next to her and clasped his hand in hers. Curiously, he traced the stitches in her left arm light, but she felt the ghostly memory of pure anguish wisp through her body, and double over, back onto the bed, and she curled into herself. A sob escaped her throat as she felt her hands being clasped in smaller, colder ones.

"It's alright, sissy," Aiden was whispering, tugging on her fingers gently. "You're gonna be okay."

Ash, for a split second, wanted to scream at him. She was **not** going to be okay. She could never have kids, probably because of all the wounds around the stomach-area, she had almost died - and she probably wouldn't be able to go anywhere without _someone_ staring at her - she wasn't all that vain, but she did **care **if she was going to draw some form of unwanted attention to herself. She wanted to scream at the injustice of it all.

But she didn't.

She only continued to cry.

Aiden continued to hold her hands as she wept noisily. She couldn't believe that she hadn't promptly kicked her stepbrother out of her hospital room yet - it sure as hell wasn't him that had changed. She was just...

"...**_ Effing hell_**." Cursing, she beat her fists against

Ash moaned and buried her head in the sheets, feeling Aiden move away from her. She jerked up, tears blurring her vision as she watched his little form jump off the bed and head towards the door.

_Don't go_, she found herself wanting to say. "Aiden - " it came out as a choked sob as more tears leaked out of her eyes. Her arms reached out to him, but the door opened, and it shut, leaving her alone. Was it her cursing that had driven him away? Was it her? Was he done being nice to her?

A mournful, broken, angry, loud sob filled the room as she flopped forward into an awkward position, her face buried into the sheets once again as she beat her fists against the bed, screaming her sorrows into the sheets till her voice was hoarse again, and all she could do was cry.

Ash didn't hear the door open, or shut.

Next to her, she felt the mattress shift under someone else's weight, but she didn't make herself get up. She inhaled the mattress' scent, taking in a deep, shuddering breath that ended in a harsh hiccup. Her tiny body jerked suddenly, and she stifled. She knew she was being pathetic - but she figured she had every right to be.

She felt a cool hand on her back begin to move back and forth, in a slow, comforting motion. This only made her cry harder.

"I'm here for you, Ash."

At the sound of Dick's voice, Ash raised her head. It felt so god damn heavy...

Dick was sitting next to her. His eyes were said. Pain - not his own, she guessed, but for her - but he was silent.

"It's not fair," she cried out, her voice loud in the quiet room, and allowed him to gather her up into his arms, holding her carefully, due to the tubes in her arms and her countless stitches. The beeping of the heart monitor was erratic and irregular, broadcasting her anguish. But only Aiden had heard it. Only Dick could hear how broken she really was.

Ash burrowed her head into the crook of Dick's neck, allowing herself to be pathetic just this one last time - to be weak, one last time. She vowed, silently, as she cried and cried and cried for all she was worth, that she would try to go back to the way she was - before all this. Before Lyle, before not being able to have kids - ever - she vowed to be strong again, as strong and as stubborn as she could.

"It's not fair," she said into his shirt, which was soaked through with tears already. "It isn't fair, he took it all away, he took it all away from me... "

Dick cradled her, unable to do anything else. His eyes went to the ceiling, and he hoped that she would not always be like this - always be broken.

Lyle had succeeded in breaking his Ashlynn - he'd broken her in probably one of the only ways Ashlynn Holiday could ever be broken. He had **won**. Ash had survived, she had lived, but he'd stolen something precious to her. He'd taken away something that had meant more than she would ever know to her - yes, she'd be seventeen about half a year or so, but she might have wanted something in the future. She might have wanted children - a child - as son or daughter - in the future, married or not. Whatever the circumstance, if the timing had been right, she might have wanted children someday. But now - now that chance was gone, forever.

And she could never get it back.

But he would try to fix her. As soon as she was let out of the hospital, he would try to fix her.

"I promise," he murmured into her matted, grimy hair. "I promise I'll help, Ash."

Only muffled cries answered him.

* * *

**Next chapter should be a little more eventful, me thinks.**


	41. The End

**Hey, world. It's been a while, huh? Well, I ultimately decided this was gonna be the last chapter. But I'm gonna make it a decent last chapter. Yeah. Not Ending things like I did in "I'm Not Dead" (is that what I named it? I don't even remember.). You all have no idea how much your patience means to me. You've all (there are a few a-holes out there, so I'm discounting you) been so awesome, dealing with my unworthiness as a crappy author who can't update for months at a time (well, I'm back, because I finally have TIME) and my characters (which I care more for than I do my messy room and/or life.)**

**I would apologize for my absence, but you know what? Screw it! I'm back, I intend to give you all some much-needed chappies, and did I mention that I saw the new Star Trek Movie a few nights ago? And did I mention that I have contracted the bug to write more? :) New stories might be started, the ones I have going will either be finished this summer or added to in notable amounts of words :)**

**To give you some excuses, though, as to why I have not written anything in weeks:  
- school got out on Wednesday  
- I might or might not have provided sarcastic answers on a state test -_- (BUT IT WAS SO WORTH IT.)  
- I wanted a few lazy days  
- my internet didn't want me on my profile pages for FF. net OR FP. net (stupid internet.)  
- I actually have a FB now (dang it.)  
- Tumblr (duh)  
- friends' issues/hanging out with them  
- preparing for trailering trip STARTING TOMORROW AND ENDING FRIDAY! FOR EVERY OTHER WEEK! WOOT WOOT!  
- noticing an existence that I need to stop noticing.**

**Nuff said.  
Since this is the last chappie... leave a review on your way out ;) I know I shouldn't be askin' for any, but... this is my BABY.  
This story is my EVERYTHING. I'm gonna miss it more than you will, ya know ;3**

**Now, enough with this author's note! It's time to get my groove on!**

_**FANFICTION, I AM BACK IN BUSINESS!**_

* * *

_A few months later..._

* * *

Finishing her year of high school had been a bit of a drag. She had refused to actually go into the school - she didn't want people pestering her and asking questions, though everyone knew about it. She'd been in the papers - all her classmates knew the basics, but only the people she trusted most actually knew that she couldn't have children - ever.

After getting out of the hospital with an unmentionable amount of stitches still in place, Ash had gone home with Tori, and Dani had given her schoolwork from there. But that didn't mean she was going to stay in and become some sort of god damn hermit - no, Ash went out, mostly at night, disappearing with Dani or by herself for hours at a time.

When she was with Dani, they went to the skate-park with her skateboard. While at the hospital - since she couldn't do it herself - she had asked Dani to spray-paint every inch of the board black, and then try and pain Nightwing's symbol on it. Dani had done it in record timing, although usually it was Ash who did the artwork with the spray paint. Ash had then presented it to Nightwing as soon as she was able to stand on her own, while at home, when he had been visiting and he was frankly amused - and touched - by what she'd had Dani do to the skateboard.

When Ash had told him she had originally planned to do it herself and show him as a surprise, his response had been, "did you expect me to ride it? It's a bit small..."

"No, dumbass, of course not."

Of course, she had met the rest of his superhero buddies. With names and everything. She was a civilian, technically, and though she detested the weary glares and glances she got from Batman, Superman, and a few others belonging to the Justice League while she visited them in their little hideout (Ash's only words were "god damn" when she saw that the sidekicks' home base was inside a friggin' mountain) she loved to visit. And she loved annoying "The Team" a helluva lot more than she should have. Pissing off Connor had to be the funniest thing, though she had no idea why M'gann was with L'gann even though she knew, like everyone else (apparently), that Connor and M'gann were good for each other.

Kind of.

It all depended on who you were and what you thought of the situation.

Now, Ash tried not to piss off any of the heroes that she held in high respects (mainly so Dick wouldn't give her a lesson on what _not_ to say to them), but sometimes she couldn't resist. Pulling the rug out from under Wally while he was running at top speed in order to get to the kitchen first before Tim (she still didn't know the kid that well, and she didn't really want to get to know the new Robin, seeing as how she still expected the deceased Jason Todd to come walking in her apartment door from time to time demanding that she feed him and have a movie night with him and his brother after a tiring night on patrol). But she was getting used to him, and the kid was a little less reckless than Jason, and she could handle that.

It was just weird, seeing a different face behind the mask that had once been Jason's, that had once been Dick's.

The summer was spent bothering Dick's friends, meeting new people (despite her scars, which were beginning to become just one of those things she had to deal with, along with the knowledge that she would never get pregnant and probably never stop pulling pranks on Justice League members when they were seriously pissed off at her for saying something out of line [according to Wally]), dragging Dani around before their senior year, and stuffing her face full of brownies while taking summer classes on random subjects that Tori and Vincent (remarkably) had recommended, together, without Celeste's constant protest. Aiden had beocme more of a brother - and for that, Ash was thankful. She had even begun walking him home and scaring off his bullies with the line "my boyfriend will kick your little ass if you keep bothering him".

But not everything was perfect.

The League didn't like Dick dating a civilian. Obviously. She still heard him getting whispered about, in the Cave, when Justice League Members came by from time to time with "classified information" (meaning: crap that she wasn't supposed to know about), because he had basically endangered himself and everyone she knew about by making their identities known. On top of that, she knew she would have to face her classmates during senior year, and she would have to choose college, and blah, blah, blah - and the fact that she didn't really care about her future at the time said a lot about her issues, but she just _could not _bring herself to care.

And honestly, it was like all these guys who wore masks and capes who went around and saved countless lives had sticks up their asses. It wasn't like she was going to _tell_; Jason would be more likely to come back from the dead and kill her for it if she even _tried_ to expose their identities, as Black Canary so _kindly_ put it.

Ash was happy, though, and Dick was too.

Her family was doing okay.

Dani was doing great.

The hero-business was, as far as she knew (which was very little, seeing as how she was a _civilian_), doing okay.

Life was okay...

for once.

And, to top it all off, Celeste never _did_ report her for vandalism, though she had threatened to sometime after coming home from the hospital.

Which made the "okay" in life turn to "good".

Because jail would have sucked, and Dick would probably laugh at Ash for it after he'd finished yelling at her for getting put into jail in the first place.

* * *

_A few years later..._

* * *

"Dick."

Nothing came from the mass of muscle and tousled dark hair under the colorfully striped sheets of her bed. But she knew that he was probably at least half awake by now.

"_Dick_!"

A groan answered her. She rolled her eyes, arms crossed over her chest as she stood over the bed, which only had one occupant, who looked like he'd been through hell and back. But she _had_ seen last night's news, and he _had_ had one helluva night.

"Dick, god dammit, would you _get the hell up already?_"

"Ash... it's Saturday." Like she didn't know that. She knew exactly what day it was. On Saturdays he brought muffins and then they would either end up sharing the basket of muffins or end up throwing them at each other.

"Yeah, and it's six in the evening. Either you get your superhero ass out of bed, or I'm raiding the pantry." The sound of life in Bludhaven outside was noisy, familiar, and calming. But how could he sleep at an hour like this? They hadn't eaten their muffins yet.

"Ash..." Rain pounded on the window, sliding down the glass in streaks, but it wasn't nearly loud enough to drown out his groggy voice.

"I know where you stashed the chocolate, Dick." She was grinning down at him. She'd found it yesterday. He'd hidden it four weeks ago.

Slowly, he sat up, his face emerging from the mass of her funky-patterned pillows. "That's _my_ chocolate, Ashlynn," he said, yawning.

Her grin turned into a smirk. "Yeah, well, this is _my_ apartment, so - "

"But it's _still_ mine because _I _bought it." He said the same thing about the muffins. But she still ate most of them anyways when they didn't end up having a muffin fight (yeah, she really hadn't grown up since high school, and it wasn't like she was about it, either).

"See, _that_'s what you said about the brownies you brought home last week from the Cave, but then I ate them, so that doesn't really apply - "

Dick sighed.

"The answer is no."

"The answer is no until you stop me from eating you super-secret stash." Ash stuck out her tongue, and dashed out of the bedroom.

Dick rolled his eyes. "You never did grow up..." he muttered, flinging the covers off his body and getting to his feet.

"... maybe she's serious about that... "

Rolling his eyes once more, he started after her, slowly, his body still sore from last night's high-speed chase (and crash). He halted when Ash called out, "hey, are these _muffins?_ God damn... hey, you don't mind if I eat these, do you? I mean..."

Without a second thought, he dashed after her.

"_Those_ are _mine_!"

"Um, no they're not, dumbass - they're sitting right there, they're asking to me to eat them - hey! Give me that!"

Yeah, life was good alright, Dick thought, as held the muffin over his girlfriend's head as her hands reached for it like a child wanting a piece of candy but was unable to reach it.

It reminded him of the time when he stole her board from her.

Dick grinned.

Ash glared.

Yeah, life was good alright.

It would get better though, if Ash would stop calling him a dumbass, and it would get even better if she stopped stealing his food.

And she needed to grow up sometime.

It was like living with a five year old sometimes.

_But that's what I get for loving this girl, _he thought.

"Dumbass! Hey, I'm down here! _Give me back my muffin! _Can't you hear it calling for me! It wants me to eat it, and you're depriving it of its dying wishes!"

He sighed.

Yeah. Life was good. But it wasn't going to get better.

Because Ash wasn't about to grow up any time soon.

But he could live with that.

Yeah, he could definitely live with that.


End file.
